La Vida en el Santuario y Anexos
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Todo mundo conoce a los guerreros de Saint Seiya (espectros, caballeros, etc) como gladiadores, pero, ¿cómo será la vida en el santuario, el inframundo, y demás, en tiempos de paz?... Fic No Yaoi, comedia, caps auto conclusivos que se entrelazan pero se pueden leer por separado. Cap 6 la plata no vale tanto como el oro...
1. De Pedidos y peticiones

**La vida en el Santuario y Anexos**

 **De pedidos y peticiones**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Los personajes extras como el buen Adalgiso sí son de mi pertenencia. Disfruten el fic.

*…*…*…*

Se vivía una época de paz como hacía cientos de años Shion no veía una… de hecho nunca la había visto… Los Dioses estaban en Paz unos con otros, la Tierra estaba a salvo y segura, y los Dioses estaban tan contentos, que habían decidido revivir a todos sus caballeros caídos para que ellos, después de tan buen servicio, pudieran disfrutar también de la vida de nuevo… O… Esa había sido la explicación oficial…

La Tierra a salvo, los Dioses en paz… excepto Pluto, el Dios de la riqueza, que se había molestado con Zeus por unos líos de faldas, pero siendo Pluto un Dios pasivo, en lugar de iniciar otra guerra santa, había decidido ir a olvidar sus penas al más puro estilo mexicano (ya que el estilo griego no le había funcionado), con mariachis y tequila, hasta olvidarse de esa pérfida ninfa, olvidarse de todo… hasta de Grecia sin querer… El Tequila no era lo suyo... Razón por la cual Grecia de repente se veía con una deuda externa que ni vendiendo todas las armaduras de oro, de plata y de bronce, plus ni pidiéndole prestado a Hades podía pagar.

Pero fuera de la recesión, todo estaba en paz. Huelga decir que en el santuario el dinero no era problema gracias a las multimillonarias empresas Kido. Gracias a Zeus los Kido no tenían filiales en Grecia…

Shion de vuelta en el patriarcado, los santos dorados en sus casas, cuidando como siempre… aunque ahora no tenían nada que cuidar, ya que en épocas de tregua… pero ese era su trabajo, y si les pagaban por no hacer nada, que mejor.

En el templo principal una figura daba vueltas como león enjaulado.

\- Tengo mucha hambre… ¿Dónde está el maldito repartidor? ¡Hace ya hora y media que llamé, no sólo será la pizza gratis, tendrán que mandarme otras dos para compensar!

Se quejaba Shion, no podía ser que hubiera tan mal servicio en Atenas. ¿Y así querían levantar la economía del país?. ¡Era un pedido para el mismísimo Santuario por todos los Dioses!. Además no era la primera vez que pasaba. Ya tenía semanas así, pedía cosas y no se las llevaban.

\- ¿Es que no quieren venderle nada al santuario? – comenzaba a pensar que a la gente ya no le agradaban como antes, si no, ¿por qué no atendían los pedidos?.

Mientras tanto a las puertas de la casa de Aries…

\- Querer engañarme a mí ¡Ja! – decía Mu mientras entraba a su casa.

A los pies de esta, un terco repartidor yacía inconsciente, y una pizza estaba desperdigada por el lugar, un triangulito por aquí, otro por allá, y las palomas ya comenzaban a comer.

\- ¿Quién era maestro? – preguntó Kiki llegando con las verduras para preparar la comida.

\- Uno que se quiso pasar de listo, que según él traía una pizza para el patriarca… ¡ja! Como si el Patriarca comiera Pizza.

\- Ah.

Ambos entraron a la parte privada de la casa de Aries y se dirigieron a la cocina, para comenzar a preparar sus alimentos.

Shion cansado de la situación, bajó a preguntar si Mu no había visto una moto repartidora, pero al llegar, no lo vio y salió a las puertas de Aries a ver qué veía, si al repartidor o a Mu. Pero ni bien se asomó, descubrió en el suelo a un joven con los ojos morados que trataba de ponerse en pie, y además trataba en vano de enderezar su moto para huir del lugar. Y una pizza, destrozada, manchaba de peperoni el suelo sagrado del santuario.

 _Kiko's Pizza_ , se podía leer en la caja de la moto repartidora.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos…?... Oye espera –le pidió Shion al joven.

Pero el joven apenas lo vio venir, quiso correr aunque no pudo, quiso enderezar la moto y no pudo, quiso gritar y no pudo, estaba muerto… bueno sólo volvió a desmayarse del terror, por ver que otro loco del santuario con dos puntitos en la frente se le estaba acercando.

Shion corrió a socorrer al pobre muchacho, estaba hecho una piltrafa, esa paliza seguro se la había propinado un dorado y sin ningún esfuerzo, el joven necesitaba ayuda.

\- ¡MUUUUUUU! – llamó desesperado a su antiguo alumno.

Mu, estaba dentro de la casa de Aries en la cocina y no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría afuera.

\- ¡MUUUUU! – se volvió a escuchar hasta la cocina.

\- Que raro… – se dijo Mu.

\- ¡MUUUU!

\- Kiki ¿Hay alguna vaca en la entrada? - Preguntó Mu a Kiki quien salió a ver.

\- ¡MUUUU! – seguía escuchando.

\- No hay vacas maestro, es el gran patriarca el que hace ese sonido– dijo Kiki regresando.

\- ¿El gran Patriarca? … ¿por qué estará mugiendo? ¿Se habrá vuelto loco?

\- Creo que lo llama a usted maestro.

\- ¿A mí?... ¡Ah sí es cierto!. ¡Voy!

\- ¡MUUUUU DE ARIES! ¡Con un demonio ven acá ahora mismo! – gritaba Shion al tiempo que Mu salía de la casa.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre maestro?!

\- Mira a este muchacho, necesita atención medica – en eso el repartidor abrió los ojos y nada más ver a Mu al lado ahogó un grito de niña y volvió a perder el conocimiento- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – preguntó Shion con el pobre infeliz en brazos.

\- Ah, este es un intruso que intentaba infiltrarse al santuario pero como sabe, nadie pasa esta casa sin derrotarme primero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú lo dejaste así?

\- Pues claro. Se puso terco a querer entrar a pesar que traté de razonar con él por más de media hora pero seguía terco en querer pasar, que según eso le traía una pizza a usted, ya parece…

\- ¡Pero sí era cierto! ¡Yo encargué pizza!

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no me avisó? Ya sabe que nadie pasa la cas-

\- ¡Ya lo sé, pero por Dios Mu, era un repartidor! ¡Un simple repartidor! ¡¿Qué daño le podía causar al santuario?!

\- Maestro, el mal tiene muchas caras y muchos disfraces, no podemos bajar la guardia.

-Ah…- Shion suspiró cansado ante el razonamiento de Mu.

Mu se tomaba su trabajo demasiado enserio, así que decidió hablar con él y dejarle claro que los repartidores eran simples y enclenques mortales y que claro podían pasar. Estando esto claro y habiendo enviado al repartidor al hospital, Shion volvió al santuario y comió lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador, un pepino, un huevo y un bote con jugo. Esa dieta frugal con la que Athena tenía hambreado a medio mundo. "Para cuidar la figura" había dicho, ¡Ja!, para cuidar su cartera.

¡Si no le estaba pidiendo que alimentara a toda Grecia! ¡Por la gran Hera!... ¿Por qué no era Deméter su Diosa? Al menos no les faltaría comida variada…

Al día siguiente llamó de nuevo a Kiko's para ordenar su pizza, sabiendo que Mu dejaría pasar al chico esta vez, seguro le tomaría su tiempo subir todas las doce casas, eran muchas escaleras, así llegaría tarde y Shion no tendría que pagar la pizza. Si Shion tenía plan con maña.

El nuevo repartidor ajeno a los acontecimientos de ayer entró confiado en la casa de Aries de la cual salió rápidamente sin percance alguno, pero llegó a Tauro, donde un mastodonte de brazos cruzados, lo esperaba en la entrada.

\- Alto ahí muchacho, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – pronunció con voz atronadora.

\- Traigo Pizza para el señor Shion – dijo de buen talante.

\- ¡Pizza! – se emocionó Aldebaran- pero pasa pasa, déjala aquí en la mesa.

\- ¿Es usted el señor Shion? Tenía entendido que la entrega era en el tempo de allá arriba.

\- No, no, comeremos aquí. ¿Cuánto es?

\- Nada ya está pagada.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Con , el pedido se hizo desde la aplicación de Kiko's Pizza para el smarthphone, propina incluida. Que la disfrute.

\- Gracias.

Aldebarán, un adorador de la comida, se sentó en su mesa dorada a reverenciar sus alimentos con los dientes…

Mientras tanto en el templo patriarcal…

\- Otra vez… ¡Ya son dos horas ¿dónde está mi pizza?!

Shion fue donde Mu pero este le explicó que ni siquiera había salido a molestar al muchacho repartidor, nada más oír y ver la moto de kiko's había entrado en la parte privada de la casa para no interferir.

Qué raro, si Mu lo había dejado pasar, ¿Dónde estaba la pizza?. Shion preguntó a los demás caballeros sobre algún extraño en el santuario, pero ninguno había visto nada.

Al día siguiente encargo otra, pero ocurrió lo mismo, nunca llegó, al día siguiente hizo lo mismo, y así, hasta que al quinto día muy molesto y después de haberse quejado con el gerente, decidió bajar a investigar, y fue así que descubrió como todas la pizzas acaban en el estómago de Aldebarán.

\- Es imperdonable – reprendía Shion.

\- Lo siento pero me canso de tener que cocinar a diario los vegetales que traen al santuario desde la granja, y como aquí no se permiten repartidores por esa regla de "Gandalf" de "No pasarás"…. Sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad de comer algo diferente…

\- Pues está bien aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida nos brinda… ¡Pero no está bien aprovecharse de los demás!. ¡Ahora me debes cuatro Pizzas!.

Shion tomó su caja de pizza pero sintió la caja muy ligera, la abrió y estaba vacía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – volteo donde Aldebarán, quien trataba de meter el ultimo trozo a su boca - ¡Te la comiste! Y… a la velocidad de la Luz…

Aldebarán sólo mostró una risita inocente entre esos cachetes inflados por la pizza.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo mientras yo te sermoneaba tu comías!... ¡Ahora me debes cinco pizzas!

Shion salió muy molesto, ese día tampoco comería pizza.

Al día siguiente volvió a pedir comida, un espagueti esta vez.

El repartidor subió sin problemas las dos primeras casas. Pero al llegar a Géminis…

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas muchacho?

La ronca e imponente voz de Saga hizo que el chico retrocediera unos pasos.

-Ve… venía a entregar esto – dijo mostrando su caja.

\- ¿Qué contiene?

\- Espagueti, creo –decía nervioso.

\- ¿A quién se la vas a entregar?

\- Aquí dice…- miró el papelito- Patriarca Shion.

\- ¿Conque quieres llegar a Shion?... Ok pasa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Anda.

El joven paso la casa de Géminis como si nada y Saga se sentía orgulloso, ese miserable de Shion, se las pagaría algún día por no haberlo nombrado patriarca a él y ese día había llegado. _Sí… venganza… sí…_

Sí. Otro ataque de bipolaridad… ¿que no podía de una buena vez Athena pagarle un psiquiatra al pobre muchacho?

El joven repartidor entró a la casa de Cáncer sin saber con lo que se encontraría…

El lugar estaba oscuro y por alguna razón el chico sentía que era observado por muchos pares de ojos. Se adentró un poco más y en un momento sintió que pisó algo que pegó un chillido que le heló hasta los huesos, el joven soltó la caja con la comida y dio dos brincos hacia atrás. Encendió la luz de su reloj y se acercó al lugar donde había escuchado el chillido, pero al percatarse de lo que era, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. En el suelo había una horrible mascara de un rostro doliente. Estaba observando los detalles cuando la cara gesticulo en una mueca que lo hizo retroceder del susto. Al momento una luz fantasmal iluminó de a poco todo el recinto dejando ver que este estaba lleno de horribles rostros que comenzaron a un tiempo a burlarse del muchacho unos, a gemir doloridos otros, y el chico pegó un grito que de seguro lo dejaría afónico por más de una semana y salió como alma que lleva Hades fuera de la casa de Cáncer, dejando el espagueti ahí tirado mientras los rostros donde había caído comenzaban a comérselo.

Saga venía a toda prisa subiendo las escaleras para detener al intruso, pues había vuelto a la cordura y entrado en razón. Rayos, Kanon tenía razón, tenía que visitar a algún experto que lo ayudara con esa bipolaridad suya.

Pero ni bien estaba a unos diez escalones cuando vio salir al muchacho repartidor a una velocidad que rivalizaba con la de cualquier caballero dorado, y gimiendo como niña mientras entre gemidos comenzaba a rezar.

\- Diostesalvemariallenaeresdegraciabendita… - rezaba sin parar.

\- Pero que…? – Saga se quedó estático ante la escena de un joven huyendo de la casa de Cáncer –Pero que cosa más extraña, un católico en Grecia…

Al poco se escuchó una moto salir a toda velocidad del perímetro del Santuario.

\- JAJAJAJAJA ¡Otro más que muerde el polvo! ¡Nadie puede contra mis rostros infernales! – se pavoneaba orgulloso el caballero de Cáncer.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Mascara Mortal? – inquirió Saga.

\- No lo sé, algún estúpido mortal que osó entrar en mi casa. Eh… ey pero si tú estabas aquí, entonces, ¿quién lo dejó pasar hasta Cáncer?

Saga tosió un poco.

\- Bueno… este… No es momento para conversar, debemos volver a nuestro trabajo – ordenó dando la espalda con su actitud rígida de siempre y dejando a Mascara ahí parado sin respuesta.

Dos horas más tarde, Shion llamaba al restaurant para saber porque no le enviaban nada a lo que la gerente respondió que su muchacho había llegado al restaurant gritando que renunciaba y que por nada del mundo volvería a ir a ese endemoniado Santuario alejado de la mano de Dios.

\- Pero… - Shion no entendía.

\- Sé que suena loco, pero dijo que había rostros de gente muerta por todas partes y que se lo querían llevar al infierno… lo siento mucho, quizá mi repartidor ingirió algún tipo de droga, me apena reconocerlo, pero no le encuentro otra explicación, no creo que en el respetable santuario de Athena haya algo así, un templo lleno de caras de muertos…. Ah, la juventud de hoy. Pero el punto más importante es que me he quedado sin repartidor así que de momento no podre reponerle su orden. De verdad lo siento, pero le daré un cupón de descuento con su próxima orden, en cuanto consiga un nuevo repartidor.

\- Está bien, no se preocupe, gracias.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y…

\- ¡MASCARA MORTAL!

Después de un sermón a Mascara Mortal advirtiéndole que escondiera sus mugrosas mascaras cada que un ser humano COMUN Y CORRIENTE cruzara por su templo, y una conveniente advertencia a Saga quien estaba viendo desde Géminis la discusión, sobre no agredir a ningún repartidor, Shion volvió al templo principal y abrió su refrigerador, otra vez lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, Shion se decidió por comida griega, así que llamo al restaurant **_To-Nostimo_** y pidió gyros. No se molestó en advertir a los otros caballeros porque pensaba que no podían ser tan brutos como para ver llegar a un simple mortal más allá de la quinta casa sin imaginarse que le habían dejado pasar con permiso desde Aries, y que obviamente no sería un enemigo del Santuario.

El repartidor que era un chiquillo de no más de 14 años, pasó sin contratiempos las primeras cuatro casas. Entró a Leo y lo pasó de largo sin problema, pues la casa estaba vacía. Siguió hacia Virgo, donde tampoco parecía haber nadie. Aunque sí lo había, al fondo, el joven repartidor pudo notar sobre una flor de loto de mármol blanco, a una persona de largo cabello rubio, en posición de loto, en profunda meditación aparentemente.

Era una linda chica… Y parecía estar practicando yoga…

Cómo la mamá del repartidor era una fiel seguidora del HariKrishna y el yoga, el chico decidió no interrumpir a la "muchacha" rubia y se alejó lo más silenciosamente posible.

Al entrar a Libra, se topó con Dohko quien le preguntó por su estancia ahí y al oír que llevaba comida para Shion le dijo al niño que dejara la comida ahí y que él se la llevaría a su amigo, la pagó y despidió al chico. Destapó los deliciosos Gyros y le dio una mordidita a uno, claro que se los iba a llevar a Shion, sólo una mordidita más, y otra… Fue a dejar unas cosas a su cuarto y enseguida iría al templo mayor a llevarle sus cosas a Shion, pero mientras acomodaba las cosas se olvidó que el gyro que tenía en la mano era de Shion y sin darse cuenta se lo comió todo. Se espantó al darse cuenta.

\- Bueno, queda un Gyro – se dijo para quitarse la culpa –se lo llevaré.

Pero en eso entró Kiki con un mensaje de Aries y mientras escuchaba al chico, como acto reflejo siguió mordiendo el otro Gyro, y para cuando Kiki se fue, el Gyro restante se había ido también.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Me trague la comida de Shion!. ¿Qué le diré, qué le diré?... pues… no le diré nada –rascó su cabeza –Ojos que no ven estomago que no resiente…

El chico repartidor volvió al establecimiento e hizo entrega del ticket y el dinero, confirmando la entrega del pedido.

Los minutos pasaban y Shion no recibía nada, llamó al restaurant pero le contestó la clásica secretaria amargada y le dijo que el pedido había sido entregado y sin dejarlo replicar más le colgó el teléfono. ¡Habrase visto! ¡Colgarle al Gran Patriarca! ¡¿Qué ya no había respeto?!

Y así el pobre volvió a dirigirse a su refri….

Al día siguiente, se decidió por comida española.

El repartidor, un emo-gotico andaluz recién llegado a Grecia, que de griego sólo conocía lo básico, subió todas las casas hasta Escorpio sin problema. Y pronto entró en la casa del bicho mayor, luciendo su sombría apariencia de alma perdida y fue interceptado de inmediato.

\- ¡Alto ahí, identifícate!

\- ¿Eh? – pero el pobre emo no le entendió nada.

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo has llegado hasta la casa de Escorpio? – preguntó Milo reparando en el aspecto de espectro del emo.

\- _Lo siento no hablo griego…_ \- replicó en español con voz sombría y lacónica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- _Yo…_ \- ninguno le entendía al otro.

\- ¡Déjate de juegos, dime de una vez que buscas aquí o me veré obligado a atacarte!

El español no entendió nada, pero la actitud de Milo era retadora y su tono bastante agresivo, cosa que alteró al Emo.

\- _¡Ey, ey Tio, joder no entiendo lo que dices!_ – volvió a decir en español.

Pero siendo Milo tan " _bueno_ " en filosofía y letras… la fonética del acento andaluz hizo pensar a Milo que el chico decía "Écho írthe na epitetheí theá sas" que en griego sería algo así como "He venido a atacar a tu diosa"

Y ante tal sentencia, Milo se lanzó sobre un desprevenido andaluz que usó la caja del pedido como escudo quedando está hecha trisas junto a la paella.

\- _¡¿Estáis loco?! ¡Esas cosas no se hacen!_ – espetó apanicado en su lengua madre.

Pero nuevamente la fonética española traiciono al chico ya que Milo entendió que le decía en un griego con pésimo acento: "skotósei theá sas" que sería "Asesina a tu Diosa"

Razón por la que Milo no dudo que este era un demonio del Hades que trataba de manipular su mente y lo atacó con sus quince agujas, o esa era la intención… pero se dio cuenta que el enclenque no aguanto ni el primer alfiletazo cuando ya estaba que se moría, así que siendo un caballero justo que no gustaba de torturar a los débiles, Milo detuvo la hemorragia y lo dejó marchar advirtiéndole que no intentara algo así de nuevo, y aunque el chico no entendió ni palabra del griego, sabía que era momento de correr y se fue….

Otra vez Shion no recibió nada… Llamó al restaurant y le pasaron a una mujer mayor enfurecida que le dijo por teléfono y en idioma español hasta de lo que se iba a morir por haber a tacado a su nieto _Angelito_ y también le dijo que no volvería a surtirle comida y le colgó.

Aunque Shion no entendió porqué, ya que no hablaba español…

Llamó a Shura y volvieron a llamar al lugar y fue cuando el portador de Excálibur se enteró que el patriarca se había enfrentado a una temible abuela andaluza furiosa porque un hombre loco de violeta cabellera había picoteado cual bicho rastrero a su "bebé". Después de ofrecer disculpas, Shura colgó y le comunicó lo sucedido al Patriarca, huelga decir que Milo se llevó un buen sermón esa tarde.

Al día siguiente Shion se decidió por comida mexicana, unos deliciosos tacos al pastor, en la vida los había probado pero tenían muy buena fama.

El chico llegó en su moto y subió las primeras 8 casas sin percance.

Entró a Sagitario que estaba silenciosa, oscura y en apariencia vacía, caminó unos metros y escuchó unos ruidos pequeños que lo hicieron detenerse, pero no vio nada, siguió su camino pero al poco rato volvió a escuchar ruidos provenientes de algún lugar de la casa, saludó pero al no recibir respuesta, siguió su camino. Se veía tan tétrico el lugar…

Y de repente, de entre la oscuridad una saeta dorada cruzo los amplios espacios y de pronto la gorra del pobre repartidor quedó clavada a la pared junto a unos mechones de pelo.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Aquí espantan!– gritó despavorido al ver que una flecha por poco y le atraviesa media cabeza, y salió corriendo con todo y pedido hacia la casa de Capricornio.

\- No Seiya, te he dicho que modules la tensión del arco según la distancia, y que tu ancla es tu boca, no tus ojos. Así no vas a atinarle ni a un pato. O vas a terminar por ensartarle el trasero a un inocente – decía Aioros ignorante de lo que casi provocaba el _burro_ de su alumno.

\- Aioros ¿escuchaste ese grito?

\- ¿Grito? ¿Cuál?

\- Un grito, en la casa, como en un idioma raro.

\- No, no escuché nada. Anda niño, sigamos entrenando. Ahora, toma esta otra flecha… ¡y tensa bien ese arco!– le reprendió al ver que se le caía la flecha a media contención -¿crees que las flechas de oro salen baratas? Vas ir a buscar la que se te perdió.

\- Sí maestro…

El chico repartidor termino de subir los escalones de Capricornio y se detuvo a respirar un poco, luego un poco más repuesto del susto, entro en la casa de la cabra. Entonces se topó con Shura.

\- Detente ahí muchacho - pidió Shura.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta Capricornio?

\- ¿Ca-pricornio?... No mi buen, no llego ni a Escorpio, soy Libra – dijo en griego.

\- Joder que quiero saber cómo habéis llegado hasta mi casa – se quejó Shura en su idioma natal.

\- ¿Hablas español cuate? ¡También yo!

\- Oh, ¡Ey! ¿Latino? – preguntó por los modismos.

\- A güigüi.

\- Anda y ¿que hacéis tan lejos de tu tierra? – comenzaron a hablar en español.

\- Yo, ando de mochilero y trabajo aquí y allá con unos amigos para pagar mis viajes, mi próximo destino es Ámsterdam, otra vez.

\- ¡Ámsterdam! Siempre he querido ir ahí.

\- Deberías, el paisaje es precioso, la gente amigable y las muchachas de las vitrinas, uy ni te cuento…

\- ¿Habéis probado con ellas?

\- Claro.

\- Oye cuéntame.

Y se pusieron a platicar, haciendo que Shura olvidara momentáneamente su misión ahí, pues hacía años que Shura no tenía ocasión de platicar con nadie en su idioma, y sí alguien era bueno para el cotorreo eran los latinos, así que se sentaron un rato en la sala de Shura y al poco rato se presentaron.

\- Yo soy Shura mucho gusto – dijo tendiendo su mano.

\- Yo Alejandro, Alex pa´los cuates – dijo estrechándola.

Y al oír el nombre del caballero, el chico se confundió y creyó que esa era la casa de la entrega, ya había oído que la entrega era para un tal Sh… Sh.. Sh-algo, y al oír Shura estuvo seguro que ese era el nombre y ni se molestó en mirar la nota. Saco los 27 tacos de la cajita térmica con todo y los botes de salsa y Shura trajo dos platos y agua fresca e invitó al chico a quedarse un rato, y se pusieron a comer y charlar.

\- ¿Y dónde aprendiste Griego Alex?

\- A pues cuando uno quiere andar de trotamundos debe saber más de un idioma, yo hablo tres aparte del mío, entre ellos el griego, gustos que le dan a uno, lo aprendí por internet para serte honesto. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace un español por Grecia?

\- Ah pues yo…

Y siguieron platicando. Luego de un rato el chico se acordó que estaba en horario de trabajo y se despidió de Shura no sin antes pasarle la factura, que Shura pagó sin rechistar, ya que el chico le hizo un buen descuento por los tacos que se había comido y para agradecerle su hospitalidad. Luego Shura llevó amablemente al chico a la salida de Capricornio, y lo despidió.

Shura había pasado un rato ameno y lo que es más, había comido rico, ah… entre tanto aburrimiento, un descanso y una buena comida eran más que un buen regalo.

Notó que traía un papelito en las manos, ah sí, la nota de los tacos… la leyó como si nada, "Shion". Ah Shion… ¡SHION! ¡POR LA VIRGEN DE LOS REMEDIOS Y LETICIA DE ESPAÑA! ¡SE HABÍA COMIDO LOS TACOS DEL PATRIARCA! . Calla boca calla boca, el silencio es oro... Shion no tenía por qué enterarse ¿o sí?.

Shion había llamado al restaurante Mexicano para preguntar, pero igual le dijeron que el pedido había sido entregado en "calle santuario". Oh rayos, se habían equivocado de dirección, pensó Shion, pero no se habían equivocado de dirección, se habían equivocado de vocabulario, porque la chica al teléfono era francesa y a veces decía una cosa por otra. Grecia terminaría cayendo en la Xenofobia con tanto extranjero ahí, hasta la orden dorada, que sólo contaba con 5 griegos, contra 7 foráneos. Y eso sin contar a las amazonas, los plateados y los de bronce…

El punto es que Shion había pedido otra orden de tacos pero como los tacos se vendían más rápido que pan caliente, ya no había…

Y Shion volvió a su refrigerador pensando seriamente que tanta coincidencia era obra de los Dioses, o la misma Athena castigándolo por renegar de la dieta a la que ella les tenía sometidos.

…

Al día siguiente, Shion ya harto de la dieta verde y amarilla en la que vivía, ¡Se decidió! ¡Retaría a los Dioses! ¡Pidiendo comida Gourmet! ¡Total que Athena paga!

-Sabe he tenido muy mala experiencia con los repartidores de casi toda Athenas y Rodorio así que le encargo encarecidamente que me envié a su mejor hombre, porque no planeo perder una comida más – decía muy serio Shion al teléfono.

\- No se preocupe Gran Patriarca, ha llamado al lugar indicado, le enviare a mi mejor hombre, ha sido el repartidor del año de toda Grecia por tres años consecutivos, no hay distancia tan larga ni misión demasiado imposible para él, entregar a tiempo es su misión, complacer al cliente su anhelo. No lo defraudará.

\- Bien gracias.

Y del famoso y fino restaurant "Le Grand Cygne", un orgulloso repartidor tomaba en sus manos expertas un tesoro: El pedido.

El chico, de uniforme impecable, gran habilidad para maniobrar una moto en cualquier tipo de tráfico, gorrita en la cabeza y pedido en mano, salió orgulloso a cumplir con su deber. Nunca nada lo había detenido, ni nadie lo había derrotado, todos los repartidores de verdad, deseaban ser como él algún día.

Tomó su moto y llegó en tiempo record al santuario. Subió sin problemas las once casas, ya que Camus no le dio problema alguno, siendo el más intelectual, sabía diferenciar a una amenaza de un simple repartidor. Pero al llegar a Piscis…

\- ¡Ey que bonito está esto!- exclamó el repartidor admirando por un momento el jardín de rosas de Afrodita que se vislumbraba al fondo al pasar – Muy bien ya lo admiraré de regreso, no puedo distraerme, tengo un cliente que satisfacer.

Iba a la mitad de la casa, cuando desde las sombras, recargada sensualmente como gato perezoso pero elegante, una silueta le llamó.

\- ¿Cómo osas entrar sin permiso a la casa de Piscis?

\- Perdone es que la puerta estaba abierta.

Afrodita rodó los ojos y pensó…

 _"_ _¡¿Por qué demonios en lugar de tener caballeros como perros guardianes Athena no simplemente le pone chapa a las puertas de las doce casas, o ya de perdida, una malla ciclónica a la entrada del Santuario?!_ "-reflexionó Afrodita. Luego de ese lapsus reflexivo, volvió a lo suyo.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué llevas ahí?

\- ¿Esto?, Es comida Gourmet. Y Yo, soy Adalgiso Topopolus, ¡el mejor repartidor de comida de toda Grecia! – dijo con gran orgullo el joven, tanto orgullo que casi se vislumbraba brillar el Olimpo tras de él.

\- Vaya, pues yo soy Afrodita-

\- No hay necesidad de ser sarcásticos, de verdad, sí soy el mejor repartidor de Grecia.

\- Y yo te estoy diciendo que Afrodita es mi nombre, idiota. Afrodita de Piscis. – dijo saliendo de las sombras y presentando orgulloso su figura ante el repartidor.

\- Ah… ¿De… verdad? – que apellido tan raro, Piscis…

\- Sí, y tienes que saber que nadie pasa por esta casa sin primero derrotarme. Ignoro como lograste llegar hasta aquí, pero aquí encontraras tu final. Más vale que regreses tus pasos y desistas de tu misión.

¿Desistir de su misión? ¡Nunca! .

Pero aquí había una terrible confusión de los dos. Mientras que Afrodita se refería a que si era un esbirro de los Dioses con una turbia misión en contra del santuario era mejor que se marchara ahora mismo, el joven interpretó que Afrodita se refería a que desistiera a entregar su pedido, y eso ¡No lo haría jamás! ¡Por su honor de repartidor que no se daría por vencido!

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca he abandonado una misión! ¡Y esta no será la primera vez!

\- Entonces tendrás que enfrentarte a mí – anuncio sombríamente el Caballero de las rosas.

¡Ja! ¡No lo asustaba!, Adalgiso había enfrentado suegras, policías de caminos, guardias de seguridad, fans locas en medio de un concierto, hasta perros guardianes y maridos celosos, tenía mil y un tácticas para burlar cualquier obstáculo y entregar su pedido. Lo único malo es que Adalgiso no tenía ni idea de a quién se estaba enfrentando esta vez…

Afrodita estaba dispuesto a no dejarlo pasar, y el chico estaba dispuesto a meterse hasta la cocina si era necesario.

Así, dio inicio una épica contienda entre el guardián de la casa de Piscis y un repartidor galardonado.

\- Señorita, será mejor que no se interponga en el camino de un repartidor – aunque la tal _Afrodita_ tenía una muy discordante voz masculina, había que admitir que la chica tenía un rostro muy bello, o eso pensaba Adalgiso, pero eso no iba a distraerlo. Ninguna mujer había logrado que no entregara su pedido.

\- ¡¿SEÑORITA?!

Afrodita se lanzó contra el joven a la velocidad de la luz, pero a la misma velocidad el joven lo esquivo, pensando que le quería quitar el pedido. Y mientras Afrodita reaccionaba de la sorpresa, el joven echó a correr como endemoniado dentro de la casa de Piscis, tenía que cruzar y llegar al templo de arriba.

\- ¡Vuelve acá, nadie me llama _señorita_ y sale con vida!

\- ¡Lo siento, no me imaginé que ya fuera usted casada! – se disculpaba a voz en cuello el joven sin dejar de correr. _Era obvio_ , pensó, una mujer tan hermosa no puede estar soltera por mucho tiempo.

Si a Albafica lo ponía frenético que lo llamaran "Hermoso", a Afrodita lo ponía histérico y le reventaba los nervios (y otras cosas) que lo confundieran con una mujer, o que si quiera insinuaran que podía ser una.

Porque luciría como el epitome de la belleza, sí, ¡Pero él era muy hombre!.

Parecía ser que todos los caballeros de Piscis tenían sus peculiaridades mentales… Como que nacer Piscis era sinónimo de nacer loco…

Afrodita le dio alcance pero Adalgiso se tiró al suelo rodando y protegiendo el pedido con su cuerpo, esquivando por poco al dorado al que encima le metió zancadilla para tirarlo al suelo, Adalgiso sabía que así no se trataba a una dama, pero situaciones difíciles requerían medidas drásticas. Mientras Afrodita se ponía en pie, el desgraciado repartidor que parecía experto en Freerunning, corría y saltaba entre las columnas de la casa de Piscis, escondiéndose tras una para tomar aire.

\- Vaya que es ruda la muchacha- se dijo Adalgiso sacando el bofe.

El joven repartidor se escabulló hacia el jardín pensando en encontrar un atajo, pero Afrodita apareció tras él con su técnica del roció y le quito el paquete. Gran error, para poner frenético a Adalgiso sólo había que quitarle su entrega.

\- ¡Señorita! ¡Devuelva eso que es sagrado!

\- ¡Qué no soy señorita!- dijo mandando de un puñetazo en el estómago al pobre Adalgiso directo al lago.

Pasaron unos segundos y este no asomaba la cabeza, así que Afrodita se acercó curioso a ver qué pasaba. De seguro el infeliz había quedado inconsciente y se estaba ahogando, bueno eso le pasaba por enfrentar al caballero más hermoso de los 88. Al acercarse al lago, puso el paquete en el suelo a su lado y se asomó al borde, de donde ni burbujitas salían. Pero… Nada más asomar la cabeza unos brazos salieron y lo metieron al agua de un solo tirón. Y bajo el agua Adalgiso aprovechó la confusión para quitarle el casco a Afrodita y ponérselo de nuevo pero al revés tapándole el rostro.

Adalgiso, entrenado en situaciones difíciles, salió velozmente del agua y tomó su paquete echando a correr.

A los pocos segundos salió también Afrodita cegado por su propio casco que estaba algo atorado y después de un pequeño esfuerzo logro quitárselo de la cabeza. Arrojó el casco al suelo totalmente furico, ahora sí ese supuesto repartidor se las pagaría, ¿Repartidor? ¡Cómo no!, seguro venía del Hades, ¡porque era un desgraciado demonio!

Afrodita todo mojado, salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz tras el enclenque atrevido que había vuelto a entrar en la casa de Piscis, pero Adalgiso sabiendo que venía por él, sacó de su pantalón multibolsas, un frasquito de aceite de olivo con especias para sazonar ensaladas y lo rego por el suelo tras él mientras corría y no conforme con eso, tiró unos cuantos balines.

Afrodita ya se acercaba peligrosamente al chico y traía ya preparada una de sus rosas en la boca cuando… El hecho de que Afrodita trajera zapatos de metal, estuviera empapado y viniera corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, no le ayudo mucho…

Al pisar el aceite y los balines resbaló, y salió rodando también a la velocidad de la luz, rebasando incluso a Adalgiso, e impactando contra uno de los muros de su casa, quedando una bonita incrustación de oro, y carne… en la pared de su santuario de Piscis. Tragándose su propia rosa de paso, gracias a Driade él era inmune al veneno de cualquier planta, incluidas sus propias rosas.

\- Pobre chica, la revisaré en cuanto entregue mi pedido. – se dijo Adalgiso mientras no paraba de correr de nuevo a la salida, el pedido era primero, la caballerosidad después.

Afrodita logró desincrustarse de la pared donde estaba empotrado y ahora sí tenía una mirada asesina en los ojos, esa humillación se la iba a pagar cara.

Mientras, Adalgiso corría veloz y seguro con sus tenis antiderrapantes hacia la salida de la casa de Piscis.

Pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta, Afrodita le propino un golpe que lo mandó volando hasta las escaleras que conectaban con el templo del patriarca.

Pero el joven, un optimista incorregible, no pensó en el terrible dolor que sentía en el cuerpo sino en que el golpe lo había enviado directamente a la escalinata que conducía a su meta, además había caído sobre suaves rosas, aunque se había encajado unas cuantas espinas… Pero no estaba tan mal. Notó que todo el camino hasta el templo estaba tapizado de hermosas rosas rojas, ¡que belleza! Pensó. Adalgiso volteó a mirar el paquete alarmado… Uf… sano y salvo. Se puso de pie algo atolondrado y adolorido, y comenzó a subir.

Entonces notó que " _la joven_ " Afrodita estaba ya en pie, ahí parada a las puertas traseras de la doceava casa. Gracias a Dios no se veía lastimada. Y por alguna razón la loca joven de cabellos celestes no lo estaba atacando, sólo lo miraba.

\- Vaya, se ha dado cuenta… de seguro ya reconoció que nada puede detener a Adalgiso Topopolus. Pero ha sido una digna oponente – dijo con orgullo.

Comenzó a subir más tranquilo, y el dulce olor de las rosas lo cubría todo.

\- ¡Auch! – era un camino de rosas sí, pero con muchas espinas- ¡Auch! – continuó - ¡Auch! ¡Ah… debo tener cuidado dónde piso, ya me he encajado varias espinas!

Mientras tanto Afrodita lo miraba ascender, ¡Ja! Pobre iluso, sus queridas rosas se vengarían por la humillación sufrida. Lo vería morir lentamente, suplicando la muerte. De seguro no llegaría ni a la cuarta parte de la escalera cuando caería al suelo privado de sus cinco sentidos… Y entonces él iría a burlarse de él y a torturarlo….

… Bueno… ya había llegado a la mitad. Afrodita estaba un poco, soló un poco sorprendido.

El chico por su parte se sentía mareado, estaba medio ciego, no sentía las piernas, ya no podía oler las rosas, ni siquiera podía sentir que su saliva se había vuelto amarga, y no oía sus propios pasos. Algo andaba muy mal con él, pero… PERO, ese espíritu de repartidor, lo impulsaba como el cosmos impulsaba a Pegaso en los últimos minutos de la batalla. Tenía un enorme cosmos de repartidor.

El joven por fin llegaba al último escalón y Afrodita había ido cambiando gradualmente su expresión de burla por una de asombro, hasta estuvo a punto de aplaudirle. ¡Había logrado llegar hasta arriba de pie! Tambaleándose claro, pero de pie.

Al fin el gran templo de Athena, se alzaba orgulloso ante los ojos de Adalgiso.

Y ahí estaba él, Adalgiso Topopolus, el orgullo de los repartidores de todo el mundo, había burlado a Afrodita, había atravesado el camino de rosas envenenadas que cubrían el camino hacia el patriarca. Había que admitirlo, de entre todos los repartidores que habían pisado el Santuario, Adalgiso había sido el mejor oponente, el mejor repartidor, el más dedicado, había dado, como repartidor, una digna pelea, contra el temido gran ultimo dorado de la doceava casa. Adalgiso Topopolus, pasaría a la historia como el repartidor que siempre se enfrentó a todo para hacer su entrega.

El pobre chico ya casi no tenía ningún sentido funcionando ni a la mitad, sólo la vista borrosa, pero como zombi de video juego seguía su camino y ahí estaba, ante las 5 escaleras de la entrada al templo del patriarca, sólo cinco escalones más y lo lograría…

\- Es admirable tu perseverancia, y la premiaré con una muerte rápida – se escuchó una aterciopelada voz a su espalda.

Shion que venía saliendo se emocionó mucho al ver al repartidor con su uniforme, ¡Al fin alguien le llevaba su pedido!

\- Oh mi comida llegó – dijo con gran alegría llamando la atención de Adalgiso que se dirigió a él.

El joven lo miró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, aunque débil, casi ciego, sordo y mudo, le sonrió como sólo un repartidor le puede sonreír al cliente. Shion comenzó a acercarse, y para el patriarca todo estaba en cámara lenta, ¡Al fin comería algo gourmet y no la insípida dieta de vegetales a la que los tenía sometidos la tacaña de Saori!

Shion tendió felizmente las manos para recibir su paquete, y a sólo un metro del chico…

\- ¡ROYAL DEMON ROSE!

El pobre repartidor fue alfileteado por la espalda por decenas de rosas demoniacas sin misericordia alguna en cuestión de segundos, y por poco las rosas también le pegan a Shion, una escena más dramática no se vivió ni en los campos Elíseos…

El joven repartidor, abatido y sin fuerzas soltó el paquete de comida que cayó al suelo esparciéndose por todos lados, y el suelo se tiño de rojo… pues las bolsitas de salsa explotaron…

\- ¡NOOOOOO! – gritó dramáticamente Shion. No por el joven caído, sino por su comida gourmet…

El joven antes de abandonar este mundo, alcanzó a vencer el veneno de las rosas y dijo.

\- Su pedido… - y calló para siempre.

Shion veía con pesar la muerte de… su comida, todo estaba regado por el suelo. Hoy también comería pepino con huevo…

\- ¡Afrodita hijo de… Suecia! ¡¿Que se supone que haces?! – espetó histérico.

\- Cumpliendo con mi deber – dijo el aludido de lo más orgulloso y arrogante, a pesar de estar todo empapado y desalineado.

\- ¡Con un demonio Afrodita! ¡ Pero si es sólo un pobre, miserable y ahora muerto repartidor!

\- Sí, me doy cuenta –agregó como sí nada con ese aire elegante y despreocupado que lo caracterizaba. Dándose cuenta que el paquete en verdad sólo contenía comida.

\- ¡No tenías por qué matarlo! ¡Al menos no hasta que me entregará mi pedido!

\- Lo hubiera mencionado antes –comentó sarcástico el refinado caballero.

Shion miró el cadáver del repartidor que yacía de bruces cara al piso, y que tenía más flores incrustadas que una corona para muerto, visto desde ahí hasta parecía adorno para jardín vienés.

\- Ah… - Shion suspiró derrotado, y ya comprendía lo que pasaba…

Era evidente el problema: sus caballeros no sólo estaban obsesionados con su deber sino que tantas batallas y tretas de los dioses y sus esbirros ya los habían dejado traumados, no confiaban ni es su sombra y habían abandonado toda lógica y razonamiento, tendría que hablar con todos ellos.

 **Al día siguiente…**

En el salón principal frente al trono del Gran Patriarca, todos los dorados estaban reunidos y de rodilla al suelo escuchando lo que su líder tenía que decir.

\- Primero que nada, me complace informar, que gracias a Zeus, literalmente, el joven que "adornaste" ayer con tus rosas Afrodita, está recuperándose, pues Hades accedió a enviarnos de regreso su alma desde el inframundo como un favor a su hermano y sobrina, pero nos va a salir muy caro porque el santuario va a pagar por los gastos médicos, ya que dejaste su cuerpo totalmente maltrecho, quedó como coladera.

\- Él se lo buscó – dijo ufano el doceavo caballero.

\- Silencio. Por otro lado les informo que muchas cosas van a cambiar aquí. Primero que nada, estoy considerando seriamente enviarlos a terapia Psiquiátrica a todos ustedes.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Se quejaron todos.

\- ¿Qué no es el psicólogo el que arregla todo? – preguntó inocente Aioros.

\- ¡Pero si aquí el único enfermo es Saga! – se quejó Mascara Mortal.

\- ¡Oye eso no es verdad! – dijo Milo sorprendiendo a Saga – ¿Dónde dejas a Kanon?, no merece ser discriminado, tenemos dos mentales en el Santuario. Y contigo ya serían tres.

Ahora sí Saga iba a jugar a "ponerle la cola al Escorpión", porque Milo no quería saber dónde Saga estaba planeando encajarle la "Tiara" esa que Milo llevaba en la cabeza.

\- Silencio – ordenó Shion –es un hecho que su conducta está alterada y falta de toda lógica o razón, creo que las batallas pasadas han dejado marca en su sistema nervioso, de otra forma no me explico los brutales ataques que sufrieron algunos repartidores, de los cuales, algunos perpetrados por los menos pensados – dijo clavando su mirada en Mu –De Afrodita a pesar de todo me lo esperaba, con esa fama de cruel que se carga – Afrodita lo tomó como un halago –¿Pero de ti Mu?, el epitome de la serenidad y la tolerancia. Y tú Milo, ¿negarte a escuchar al muchacho antes de encajarle tus agujas? ¿Qué le pasó a tu sentido prístino de la justicia?

\- Claro que lo escuché antes de atacarlo.

\- Pues su abuela dijo lo contrario.

\- ¡Es que usted no sabe la de cosas que dijo!

\- ¡Estaba hablando en español!. ¿Qué pudo decirte que tú entendieras? Porque hasta donde sé sólo hablas griego.

\- ¡Dijo que quería matar a mi diosa!

\- ¡Dijo que no tenías por qué hacer esas cosas!

\- Oh... Está… seguro?

\- ¡Sí! – espeto de forma tajante dejando callado al dorado. Con otro suspiro Shion logró retornar a la calma – Así que en tu caso Milo, para comenzar, tu castigo será tomar un curso intensivo de español con Shura.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se quejó el escorpión.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se quejó Shura. Con la inteligencia de Milo, eso le llevaría… hasta el fin de los tiempos… - Gran Patriarca, yo no he hecho nada malo, no merezco ese castigo… – gimoteó la cabra.

\- Algo habrás hecho, de todos modos, no es un castigo para ti Shura, es para Milo, para ti es sólo un favor a tu amigo y compañero de armas –animó Shion.

\- Es lo mismo que un castigo… – lloraba en silencio el español.

\- Y respecto a la terapia-

\- ¡Pero no es la primera vez que intentan engañarnos con el cuento del repartidor! – Interrumpió Aioria desesperado, él no iba a ir a ningún loquero- Una cosa son los repartidores de comida, ok, pero también han venido otros disque "repartidores" a hacer otras entregas absurdas. Por ejemplo un día llegó una mujer diciendo traer un pedido de Avon,¡¿Quién demonios compraría Avon en las doce casas?! ¡Somos puros hombres!

Todos menos Aioros, voltearon a mirar a Afrodita, pues Aioros veía a su hermano como preguntándose "¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo como para no saber QUIÉN?"

Cuando el caballero más bello se percató que lo miraban se defendió.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios me miran a mí?! ¡Yo ni siquiera me maquillo! – dijo Afrodita muy ofendido por la duda de sus compañeros.

Pues claro que él no compraba Avon, ¡esa marca sólo vendía maquillaje para mujeres! ¡Y él ni maquillaje usaba! ¡Él era una belleza natural y muy orgulloso de serlo!.

Aunque todos le lanzaron una mirada de incredulidad… Pues ¿Quién más compraría esas cosas ahí?.

Mientras tanto Shaka pensaba…

\- _Oh conque por eso jamás recibí mi Shampoo Advance Techniques para cabello liso y perfecto, (sólo de venta por catálogo)_ – se lamentaba. Pues si había una única cosa que Shaka valoraba de este intrínseco y banal cuerpo material, era su cabello… Y sólo Avon vendía ese Shampoo. – _Por cierto… ¿De qué rayos hablan?¿Cuáles repartidores de comida?._

La razón de que ningún repartidor se hubiera visto atacado por el hombre más cercano a Dios, es porque este no se había percatado de sus presencias. Esto ocurrió porque ellos iban y venían entre las dos y cuatro de la tarde, hora en la que Shaka, cual gato metódico, tomaba su siesta vespertina, porque claro, entre meditación y meditación, hasta su mente necesitaba un descanso, así que cuando pasaban por su templo de Virgo, él había estado, más que dormido, prácticamente muerto. Por eso Shaka no tenía idea de porqué tanto borlote en el Santuario.

\- Lo ve, ni Afrodita pidió tal cosa – continuó Aioria –además, otro día llegó una camioneta disque traía un pedido de compra por TV, con sartenes exprés y ollas de doble-cocción-reversible y una mini-grill además de doce tomos de la revista Cocina Fácil. Es obvio que sólo eran una treta, nadie aquí compraría eso.

Mientras los demás se preguntaban de dónde habría salido semejante cosa, Aldebarán se hacía el loco mirando para otro lado.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas Aioria – comentó Mu –un día tuve que echar del santuario a una camioneta de una empresa llamada Halloween-Town que traía una enorme caja de cartón con un supuesto pedido y que contenía horribles mascaras de muertos, muy bien hechas y realistas debo admitir, que para entregarlas aquí. Eso parecía más bien para un casino en temporada de Samhain.

\- Ahora le dicen Halloween – corrigió Saga.

\- Como sea – Mu se encogió de hombros y Afrodita se acercó discretamente al caballero de Cáncer para susurrarle.

\- Conque cientos de muertos en tu haber ¿no?

\- ¡AH! P-u -pu-pues claro que sí, ¡por algo me conocen como Mascara Mortal!

\- ¿Y esas mascaras de Halloween-Town?

\- N-o-no tengo idea ¡¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! – se quejó en voz baja.

\- ¡Ja!

Si ya Afrodita sospechaba algo de su amigo porque un día que había bajado a Cáncer a visitarlo había pisado un rostro sin querer y este había sonado igual que un patito de hule.

\- _Caray con lo que me gasté en ese pedido…_ _y eran mascaras animatrónicas de edición limitada!_. A _Helena le habrían encantado…_ – se lamentaba mentalmente el caballero de Cáncer.

Dos razones. Una: en realidad no era tan villano desgraciado como quería aparentar, no tenía tantos muertos en su haber, la verdad sólo 302 caras de su casa eran reales, y tenía que compensar eso de algún modo. Y Dos: él gastaba lo que fuera para adornar su casa y convertirla en un "Hogar". Italiano al fin…

\- Como ve hay muchas anomalías con los supuestos repartidores, no podemos bajar la guardia- finalizo orgulloso Aioria.

\- A mí me parece que, de cierto modo, le encuentro lógica a esas "anomalías" - dijo Shion mirando a tres caballeros en especial, aunque uno de ellos de verdad era inocente, ya que el del pedido de Avon era Shaka– Y no tenía idea que eso pasaba en el santuario… Como sea, de ahora en adelante, cuando se trate de entregas me consultarán antes de dejar pasar o mandar al hospital a alguien, así no habrá más confusiones. ¿Han entendido?.

\- SÍ GRAN PATRIARCA – respondieron solemnes los aludidos.

…

Las semanas siguientes Shion comenzó a recibir sus pedidos de comida sin interrupción ni contratiempos, y la paz reinaba en el santuario otra vez. Y el pobre Mu era el encargado de avisar telepáticamente a Shion y a los demás cada que algún repartidor llegaba, y ya le dolía la cabeza…

Mu ya estaba harto de tanto recadito, pero "es ejercicio mental" se decía tratando de no perder la paciencia.

El gran patriarca se estaba dando la gran vida con su nueva dieta. No era justo, ¿por qué sólo él aprovechaba la regla de los repartidores?

* * *

 **Días después…**

Mu salía de su casa y vio que dos camiones de cerveza, uno de Cerona y otro de Heinekon se estacionaban a la entrada. Un hombre gordito se bajó del camión de Cerona y se aproximó a Mu.

\- Pedido para el Santuario, tres cajas de cerveza de lata de 48 piezas cada una. Firme aquí por favor. – le tendió a Mu una tabla con el documento.

\- Ce-cerve-za?

\- Sí.

Otro hombre se aproximó, un chico largo y flaco como palillo con gorra en la cabeza.

\- Pedido para el santuario – dijo con el acento más ñero del mundo- Once six packs de Heinekon y dos versiones caguama. ¿Me firma aquí don?

Mu estaba sorprendido con la forma de hablar del chico, él nunca había oído a nadie hablar cantado.

\- Pero, ¿quién pidió cerveza?

\- El gran Patriarca Mu – dijo Cáncer apareciendo en la entrada – Buen hombre, Yo le firmare de recibido, también a ti chico – dijo Mascara con inusual amabilidad.

\- Pero Mascara Mortal, debemos consultarlo primero, eso nos dijo el Gran Patriarca.

\- Por supuesto Mu, vengo de con él, está confirmado, me ha mandado a recibirlo en su nombre.

\- Pero… debería preguntarle.

\- ¡No!... es decir no, Mu no lo molestes que para eso me mando a mí. ¿No ves que necesita un poco de paz?. Deja su mente tranquila.

Mu asintió, mientras tanto los repartidores dejaban el pedido en el suelo.

\- No entiendo, para qué quiere tanta cerveza, el Maestro Shion no toma.

\- Claro que toma, ¿no todos los patriarcas solían comer acompañados de vino tinto?.

\- No todos, esas eran más costumbritas de Saga. Pero el maestro Shion es abstemio.

\- Todos los hombres amamos la cerveza. Seamos Patriarcas o no.

\- No todos, a mí no me gusta, a Shaka tampoco, a Camus menos, el sólo toma vino tinto fino. A Afrodita no le gusta envenenar su cuerpo-

\- ¡Ja! Eso sí es una ironía... Pues ustedes son las únicas raras excepciones, pregúntale a Milo, a Aioros, Aioria, Aldebaran, Shura-

\- Ya ya, ya entendí. Pero no creo que las haya pedido para ellos, no se nos permite tomar en el trabajo. Y una cosa es que ellos hayan tomado una que otra cerveza cuando han bajado a Rodorio y otra es que tú si te la vives en la botella. Un momento, ¿esto no es de casualidad obra tuya?

-¡Mu, me ofendes! ¡¿Cómo podría yo burlar las órdenes del Patriarca?!

\- Ah.. está bien… - Mu la verdad no traía ganas de discutir, había sido un día largo con Kiki, así que decidió creer en las palabras de Mascara y retirarse a descansar un poco.

 **Días después…**

Dos semanas después, llegó a la casa de Aries, una chica de aspecto inocente pero bien arreglada, con traje sastre, uniforme de trabajo obviamente, con unas hojitas verdes bordadas en la solapa, y llevaba dos maletas negras con la palabra "Natura" bordada en hilo blanco en la parte frontal.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece jovencita?

\- Traigo un pedido para el Señor Shion.

\- Espera, tengo que informarle-

\- No te molestes amigo, el patriarca me ha enviado a recibir a esta joven, yo la llevaré con él. Acompaña me por favor. – dijo Afrodita quien se llevó a la joven.

Mu se encogió de hombros y los vio desaparecer escaleras arriba. Al fin Shion se apiadaba él y mandaba caballeros a escoltar a sus repartidores en lugar de meterse cada cinco minutos en su cabeza.

Ya en la casa de Piscis…

\- Bueno señor, aquí están sus cosas. Repasaré la lista- Decía la muchacha quien se dedicaba a vender cosas de catálogo de varias marcas y varios rubros.

La mujer había sido aleccionada a decir que las cosas eran para Shion si alguien preguntaba, pero sabía muy bien que eran para dos de sus clientes estrella, uno de ellos era Afrodita. Y la chica comenzó a sacar de la maleta…

\- Su Shampoo de Sábila con aceite de Argán para un cabello sedoso, hidratado y brillante. Su spray fijador ultra resistente de acabado natural que no se despeina ni contra el más ardiente cosmos, o el más contundente golpe –Claro si Afrodita iba a morir lo haría con orgullo, clase y belleza, o sea luciendo tan perfecto como se veía en vida, por eso cada que lo mataban, su cabello lucían tan genial como siempre –además, no daña la capa de Ozono ni las plantas. Y… el bálsamo labial humectante que previene y elimina la resequedad.

Pese a lo que sus molestos compañeros pensaban el NO USABA MAQUILLAJE, había nacido hermoso, no por nada representaba la belleza natural. Él era así, como retocado con Photoshop de nacimiento. Ni siquiera en sus rosados labios usaba algún tipo de colorante o labial, ese color sonrosado era natural y permanente, símbolo de su lozanía, y su bálsamo labial era incoloro y se lo ponía ya para dormirse, porque Afrodita era un poquito maniático, le molestaban las imperfecciones en todo, por eso la casa de Piscis era un ejemplo de pulcritud y orden. Pero referente a su cuerpo, también tenía sus manías, y entre ellas el tener algún cuerito en los labios lo desesperaba mucho, como quien se muerde las uñas, y tenía que arrancarlo de inmediato, y a veces terminaba por sacarse la sangre, por eso usaba el bálsamo, era realmente por una cuestión mental y no de estética. Y le molestaba bastante que sus 11 camaradas con cerebro de pollo, le dijeran que usaba lipstick cuando él ni siquiera sabía que era eso.

 _"_ _Pura envidia_ " les decía para revirar, pero sabía que sólo era carilla entre camaradas.

Él era bellísimo de forma natural, claro, pero eso no quería decir que no iba a cuidar ese elegante templo de finos acabados al que llamaba cuerpo, cuestión de respeto a su naturaleza. Por eso no solía usar químicos, sólo productos naturales, por eso Natura era por excelencia su marca favorita. Además adoraba a la madre naturaleza, tenía una fuerte conexión con ella, no por nada se le daban tan bellas sus amadas rosas, y tenía excelente mano para cualquier planta.

\- Este mes se envían regalos especiales sólo a nuestros mejores clientes, el problema es que… - dijo algo apenada la joven- Verá, como envié sus recibos a la planta para comprobar las compras, por su nombre creyeron que se trataba de una mujer y… le mandaron esto de regalo – dijo sacando una caja con una rosa roja impresa al ato relieve al frente – Lo siento, de ellos haber sabido que era hombre, le hubieran mandado nuestra fragancia elite masculina, quizá podría devolverla y explicar el error para que-

\- ¡¿Es lo que creo que es?! – interrumpió Afrodita a la chica.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡¿Es "Rouge Ecstasy" la fragancia exclusiva de edición limitada de Tres esencias de rosas exóticas?!

\- S-sí… Perdone… fue culpa mía… no le aclaré a la planta surtidora que usted era hombre y-

-¡Es perfecto!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendida la chica.

\- ¡Que me encanta! – dijo quitándole el perfume de las manos. Ya había tenido ocasión de olerlo en una pestaña del catálogo de Natura, pero nunca había alcanzado a comprarlo pues sólo salía una vez al año con menos de 40 unidades.

\- ¿Seguro que no quiere que se lo cambie por el de "Maderas Finas" que es para hombre?

\- ¡Claro que no! – decía feliz sin dejar de ver su perfume.

\- Bueno – dijo confusa- …me alegro que le guste- finalizó con una sonrisa, pues le había preocupado mucho el pensar que de seguro su cliente se ofendería por su error.

Bueno de seguro iba a regalárselo a su novia. Ah… que chica más afortunada era esa mujer, pensó suspirando la vendedora… también por el perfume que le iban a regalar.

Pero no había tal novia, el afortunado era él, amaba el olor a rosas, le importaba muy poco que no fuera masculino. De hecho, era lo único en lo que no se ponía con sus quisquillos masculinos: todo lo que tuviera que ver con las rosas.

Y ese caro perfume… iba a terminar de aromatizante, porque iba a rosearlo sobre sus sillones, cortinas, cama, sabanas, y si bien en su ropa normal de civil siempre usaba finas fragancias masculinas, sus blancas capas de caballero dorado si iban a ser bañadas en ese perfume de rosas, porque, el estilo ante todo. Si su arma principal eran las rosas, que mejor que oler a ellas en combate.

\- Por cierto –acotó la chica –traía un pedido para la casa número ocho pero no encontré a nadie, no sé qué hacer, también es uno de mis mejores clientes, pero no puedo volver después porque hoy salgo de viaje. ¿Conoce usted al señor Milo Andreatos?

\- ¿Milo? ¿Le traes algo a él?

\- Sí. ¿Le conoce?

\- Sí, es mi compañero, ¿qué le trajiste?, yo se lo puedo entregar.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Me haría ese favor? ¡Muchas gracias! Mire, su pedido fue –comentó sacando su lista– Crema humectante facial antiarrugas con Flor Buddleja Davidii y células madre, bálsamo "Aceites milagrosos" con aceite de Aguacate y Argán para pestañas más largas, abundantes y fuertes. Crema humectante corporal con aceite de almendras, loción para después del rasurado "Blue Desire", Shampo para risos hidratados, intensificador de color para cabello en tono "lavander blue", perfume para hombre _"Kill them all"_ con feromonas, cinco botellas de gel corporal "Naugthy Boy" para esos _momentos especiales_ con sabores de :Uva, banana, conga, cereza y chocolate.

A este punto Afrodita estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero se contenía, conque el varonil, el "rudamente masculino" Milo si se cuidaba como nena. Ya ni él pedía esas cosas. A esto le iba a sacar provecho….

\- Un par de dados fosforescentes "play sexy"

\- Disculpa ¿qué es eso?

\- A pues son unos daditos que brillan en la oscuridad e indican al azar acciones en pareja.

\- ¿Cómo está eso?

\- Pues mire –la chica mostro los dados uno decía: pechos, gluetos, piernas, ejem, entre otras cosas… y el otro decía cosas como: acariciar, besar, etc.

\- Ah, ya voy entendiendo la dinámica de esto –dijo rodando los ojos el hermoso caballero, ese Milo debería ver a algún médico para controlar su adicción al sexo… -¿Es todo?

\- No, también está su acondicionador para cabello con "brillo de espejo", crema bronceadora con efecto suavizante, gel para prevenir y eliminar callos en los talones. Desodorante masculino en spray con feromonas aroma "I'm yours".

A esto Afro no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla que distrajo a la vendedora.

\- No, tú sigue, sigue.

\- Ah pues… qué más… creo que es todo.

\- Ok –dijo con una risilla -¿Cuánto es?

\- Fue una compra por internet, ya está pagado.

\- Ok. Te pediré un favor, si vuelves a traer algo para él, no le avises que también me vendes a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica dudó un instante ante la extraña petición pero siendo Afrodita uno de sus mejores clientes no tuvo problema en acceder. Y sí, quizá Afrodita no compraba tantas cosas como Milo, pero las pocas cosas que compraba Afro eran de las más caras del catálogo, por las cuales ella se llevaba una buena comisión, además le tenía mucha simpatía porque a diferencia de Milo quien se le lanzaba cada que podía, Afrodita era todo un caballero y la trataba con todo respeto.

La chica entregó las cosas de Milo, y el ticket del pago del pedido de Afrodita, el cual el aludido pagó en efectivo, y Afrodita despidió amablemente a la chica acompañándola hasta la entrada.

Y las semanas comenzaron a pasar, con extraños que llegaban hasta Aries con los más raros pedidos, incluida otra vez la tipa del Avon.

\- _Déjala pasar hasta Virgo, yo me encargo_ – había escuchado la serena voz de Shaka en su mente, Mu no se la pensó mucho ni hizo más preguntas porque no podía dudar se Shaka. "Buda" era un caballero responsable, obediente y tranquilo.

La mujer fue a dar hasta la casa de Virgo, y, por alguna extraña razón, no cruzo más allá.

" _Quizá Shaka al fin le aclaró que aquí no era el pedido_ " pensó Mu al verla marcharse al poco rato.

…

Todo iba más o menos normal con los repartidores hasta que un día llegó una caja de regalo bastante grande, con dirección específica a la casa de Escorpio.

\- Es el regalo de cumpleaños que me manda un amigo de Patras. ¿Me ayudas a llevarla a mi casa?– dijo Milo que había bajado hasta Aries para recibirla.

Mu lo teletransportó con todo y caja y volvió a su puesto en Aries.

Mu caviló por un momento sobre el regalo. Era raro… al poco rato, Shion entró en Aries para saludar a su alumno quien le comentó como cosa perdida sobre el asunto de la caja.

Lo meditaron curiosos un momento… no era el cumpleaños de Milo, ¿o sí?... ¡Pero si estaban en Julio! ¡Por supuesto que no podía ser el cumpleaños de Milo!

Al final, ambos decidieron que sería mejor ir a ver qué cosa de seguro anormal pasaba en la casa de Escorpio.

Cuando llegaron a Escorpio, no había nadie, en apariencia… Y para comenzar eso era una flagrante a las reglas, ¿qué hacía Milo que no estaba en su puesto?... Bueno, quizá había ido al baño. Fueron a su habitación pero nada más abrir la puerta, ya que nadie respondía, se escucharon unas risas femeninas provenientes del baño. Shion miró a Mu con mirada contrariada y este le devolvió la misma expresión, así que se acercaron a oír… sí, provenían de dentro, abrieron la puerta y …. En el yacusi de la casa, uno enorme estilo griego antiguo por cierto, como en todas las casas, (del cual los Géminis disfrutaban en especial) Milo tomaba un baño con su short azul muy bien acompañado de 5 amigas en Bikini. Y al ver entrar al Patriarca el chico se zambulló, como si el agua prístina más transparente que un vidrio de corporativo, fuera a darle alguna protección contra los penetrantes ojos del Patriarca.

Después de despedir a las señoritas, que casi terminan por aventarle los perros no sólo a Mu sino al mismísimo Shion, importándoles un pepino que fuera el Gran Patriarca, Shion mando llamar a todos los caballeros.…

\- Y bien ¿Quién las dejó entrar? – Inquirió Shion sentado en su trono con un dejo de fastidio.

\- ¡Mu! – Se apresuró Milo a culparlo a pesar de saber que había sido un vil engaño de su parte al inocente lemuriano.

\- ¡Oye pero-! – se quejó Mu.

\- Silencio por favor… Ah…. No voy a culpar o castigar a nadie porque creo que a fin de cuentas esto es mi culpa por no planear bien las cosas... Sobretodo conociéndolos como los conozco – dijo mirando a Milo.

\- Pero Patriarca, es injusto – se lamentó Aldebarán- sólo usted puede recibir envíos, pero nosotros también vivimos aquí, y también nos gustaría pedir además de otras cosas, algo de comida decente.

\- Está bien, Aldebarán tiene razón - dijo Shion, haciendo gala de su siempre justo proceder- No era justo que sólo yo recibiera cosas. Así que eso va a cambiar.

\- ¿Quiere decir que nosotros también podremos mandar pedir cosas sin tener que ocultarnos? – preguntó emocionado Milo.

\- Sí, pero cosas coherentes, y por cosas me refiero precisamente a eso, COSAS, NO MUJERES MILO. Las mujeres no son cosas, ni tampoco están permitidas en el santuario como acompañantes de los Caballeros Dorados. Por Athena, por eso somos llamados los "Santos de Athena" hagan el favor de comportarse como tales.

\- Dejémoslo sólo en Caballeros Dorados – Puntualizó Milo con pícara sonrisa cosa que apoyaron Dohko ,Aioria y Mascara Mortal, que si bien estaba de luto, no podía calificarse de santo.

\- **Santos,** en toda la extensión de la palabra – le corrigió el Patriarca de un modo que no dejó espacio a quejas –Y eso es una **orden**.

Y el pobre escorpión bajó la cabeza derrotado, junto a sus tres compañeros.

Adiós a las chiquitas…. Se lamentaba Milo.

Adiós a las apuestas en las que jugaba con dinero de otros caballeros… se **la** -mentaba Mascara Mortal a Shion.

Adiós a su recuperada juventud… Se lamentaba Dohko. ¡¿Que iba a hacer con ella en tiempos de NO guerra si tenía que portarse como santo?! ¡Su amigo del alma Shion estaba loco!.

– Y eso va para ti también Aioria, no quiero saber que se te cuelan más extraños por no estar en tu casa cuando debes por bajar a ver a Marin a cada hora – pues Shion ya se había enterado del porque ningún repartidor nunca se había enfrentado al León de la quinta casa. Es que nunca estaba ahí…

\- Pero Shion, vamos, no-

\- Cállate Dohko.

\- Ok… -

Bueno, siempre podría bajar a Rodorio a divertirse un rato sin avisarle a Shion, o eso pensaba Dohko.

\- De ahora en adelante les está permitido pedir aquello que necesiten y-

-¡¿Incluida la comida?!

\- Sí Aldebarán, la comida también, ya no los mantendré a dieta de vegetales. Después de todo el santuario paga.

Sí, en cuanto a la comida de todos los caballeros habitantes del santuario, incluidas las amazonas era responsabilidad de Saori como su Diosa pagar su manutención, más aparte su sueldo. Por eso la tacaña tenía una granja en las tierras del santuario y de ahí salía la frugal alimentación, le salía más barato. Pero eso iba a cambiar…

\- ¡Bem! – exclamo Aldebarán.

\- Gran Patriarca ¿no se molestará Athena? – preguntó Saga.

\- Déjenme eso a mí. Por otro lado les advierto que aparte de la comida la cual será patrocinada por nuestra Diosa, las cosas y gustos extras que deseen, los pagarán ustedes. ¿Entendido?.

\- Por gustos extras que nos podemos pagar nosotros, ¿Se refiere a las chiquitas? –preguntó esperanzado Milo.

\- No Milo, me refiero a parrillas y ollas de doble cocción –pronunció mirando de refilón a Aldebarán- productos de aseo personal, y cosas por el estilo, no gustitos de índole… pervertida. ¿Ahora sí les quedó claro?

\- SÍ GRAN PATRIARCA – corearon.

Los caballeros se retiraron y Shion dio un largo suspiro….

Ah… en sus tiempos los caballeros eran más disciplinados y modestos, bueno, menos Manigoldo, ese era toda una excepción a la regla, más parecía sacado de estos tiempos que del siglo XVIII.

Pero estos jóvenes de ahora…. Eran aparte de consumistas, narcisistas, maniáticos, irrespetuosos y nada ortodoxos, y más parecían a veces chiquillos que Caballeros de la Orden Dorada, si no fuera por su excelente y bien demostrado y desempeño en el campo de batalla… Ya los habría corrido del santuario.

Como extrañaba sus tiempos… Sin televisión, sin redes sociales, sin excesos… sin productos Men-care… bueno, eso era algo de lo poco bueno de la época actual… En sus tiempos para un hombre ponerse crema era Tabú, y vaya que a veces la resequedad lo mataba.

Pero antes todo era verdadera disciplina. Ahora se ponía a pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas y las percepciones de la gente.

En sus tiempos los hombres tenían que ser rudos, de pieles ásperas, nudillos callosos, sudorosos, despeinados y peludos como yeti… Pero las mujeres de estos tiempos modernos los preferían, depilados, de pieles suaves, con olor a fresca menta, bien peinados, y de cabello brillante y sedoso si estaba largo.

Claro la modernidad había traído consigo cosas benéficas.

Por ejemplo: Al fin en esta época moderna se había acuñado un término que definía a perfección y con corrección a los hombres como Milo o Afrodita, "Metrosexuales". En sus tiempos se les confundía con… ejem, otra cosa, aunque no lo fueran. Realmente Shion no estaba seguro de que Afrodita fuera un metrosexual porque a decir verdad, el muchacho era en realidad una belleza natural, no por nada los mismos Dioses se referían a él como el caballero de Athena representante la belleza de la naturaleza. Dudaba que Afrodita necesitara de muchos afeites para conservar esa hermosa apariencia. Pero Milo, de él sí sabía que adoraba cosas como cremas humectantes, perfumes finos, shampoos "con aroma a hombre", cremas antiarrugas, rutinas de fitness, en fin todo para lucir deseable y sobretodo irresistible para sus "chiquitas", ya que se jactaba de que hasta ahora ninguna mujer le había dicho que NO.

Pero a Afrodita no le conocía esas manías. Si bien se sabía que le gustaba cuidar su alimentación comiendo cosas naturales y nunca transgénicas, no se le conocían mañas tan vanidosas como las de Milo, además que nunca se le escuchaba vanagloriarse de su propia belleza, como a Milo…

Pensando en Afrodita… Ah… No cabía duda, el tiempo era sabio, y la naturaleza también, Afrodita había nacido en el tiempo correcto, porque si hubiera nacido en tiempos de Shion…

Si no se olvidaba que Albafica a pesar de su hermosura se ponía como energúmeno cuando alguien le decía "hermoso", pues en aquellos tiempos, los hombres no debían ser hermosos (aunque lo fueran), eso era cosa de mujeres, para un hombre, el ser feo era lo correcto. Las tres "F", Feo, Fuerte y Formal… O sea que toda la antigua orden dorada del siglo XVIII estaba soberanamente jodida, porque no encajaban con la idea de masculinidad de aquellos tiempos… Sí, todos eran fuertes, formales sólo algunos, y feos… ninguno.

Los nuevos caballeros dorados de hoy estaban en la gloria, pues ellos sí iban acorde con los estándares de belleza masculina que exigían las mujeres de estos tiempos.

¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto la humanidad?...

Ahora que lo pensaba…

\- ¿Qué diría Albafica de su sucesor de esta época?... Si conociera a Afrodita en estos tiempos… se vuelve a morir, seguro consigue una pistola y se pega un tiro… O se lo pega a Afrodita. Y si Afrodita hubiera vivido en nuestros tiempos, seguro que El Cid lo hubiera enviado con la santa inquisición a España a quemarlo por hereje…. Si El Cid siempre se la pasaba cuestionando la apariencia de Albafica, basado la tradición española antigua de lo que un hombre debía ser… Porque sin demeritar a mi querido amigo Albafica, que descanse en paz, Afrodita supero y por mucho su belleza, y eso ya es mucho decir, ya que, por mucho tiempo, Albafica fue el caballero de Piscis más hermoso de todas las generaciones pasadas. Ah… Después de todo me alegra saber que en esta época hay más comprensión y tolerancia… Bueno… Dentro de lo que cabe.

Se dijo pensando en que si hubiera más tolerancia y compresión no habría tantas guerras.

Pero pese a todo, Shion estaba feliz de estar con vida nuevamente y en un tiempo más tolerante, aunque más caótico. Y siendo honestos… Shion se sabía hermoso también, y en estos tiempos, se sentía con más libertad y tranquilidad de salir a las calles, porque en sus tiempos también lo habían confundido con una mujer en más de una ocasión… Cosa que sólo Dohko sabía y por lo cual siempre lo fastidiaba, pero sólo a solas… pues Dohko siempre iba a proteger la dignidad de su amigo frente a los demás.

…

Por la tarde, todo era paz y tranquilidad en el santuario. El sol se ponía en el horizonte tiñéndolo de carmesí, y Shion disfrutaba de la suave briza y la hermosa vista que la tremenda altura a la que estaba ubicado el Santuario le proporcionaba desde un balcón.

\- Ah… que hermosa es la tranquilidad…

¡KABOOOM! Se escuchó (y hasta se vio) una explosión en la casa de Géminis.

\- ¡HIJO DE JUNINIIII! – Se escuchó por todo el santuario el grito de Kanon.

\- Ah… -Shion suspiró depresivo– Sí… otro día más en el Santuario…

*…*…*…*…*

* * *

¡Hola!... Caray, tenía años, muchos años, que no me pasaba por la sección de Saint Seiya para poner un fic… quizá algunos me recuerden o quizá no… La verdad no sé cómo están las cosas por aquí más allá de lo que me han contado mis amigos…

Bueno, aquí termina este cap. Este fic estará lleno de historias auto conclusivas e independientes que al mismo tiempo se relacionan, pero pueden leerse de forma independiente cada una si lo desean. NO SERÁ UN FIC YAOI. En lo personal prefiero ver a los personajes normales, en situaciones cómicas, porque siendo tan serios y la serie tan dramática, es divertido verlos sufriendo por situaciones hilarantes o absurdas, así que me decanto por hacer mi aporte al género cómico en Saint Seiya, este anime me inspira mucho a lo cómico por las razones antes expuestas. Respecto a Afrodita, no sólo soy una de las muchas personas que quedo ampliamente complacida con su brillante participación en Soul of Gold donde tanto él como Mascara se reivindicaron y en qué forma, sino que estoy cansada de verlo representado como Gay hasta en los memes, porque no lo es, así que eso no se verá en mis fics, además es un estereotipo muy gastado del pobre personaje. Y conociendo la cartilla original en japonés de cada santo, sé de sobra que no es afeminado ni gay, y que no se pinta la boca, error en el que caen hasta los fans más eruditos en el tema según sé. Según Kurumada, los labios rosados de Afrodita, son naturales, porque él representa la belleza de la madre naturaleza, altamente valorada en Japón, y todo lo que tiene Afrodita (incluido su lunar) es su apariencia natural. Así que, salgo en defensa de este santo tan incomprendido en la machista cultura latina, por falta de conocimiento sobre la cultura japonesa, en la que un hombre entre más rasgos femeninos tenga es considerado atractivo, preferible y más guapo, pero nunca menos masculino, y eso es de la vida real, créanme, viví en Japón.

Deseo les guste este fic que tiene mucho pero mucho tiempo de haber sido comenzado (más de 4 años), pero no había tenido oportunidad de publicarlo, por cuestiones de mi trabajo que quienes me conocen de otros fics y otros animes saben que es lo que me impide actualizar tan seguido como yo quisiera. Razón por la que tuve que quitar un fic hasta poder avanzarlo más o de otra manera no lo entenderían claramente con tan pocos caps. Si alguno de los que leía _Llama eterna_ anda por aquí (que no creo porque es de otro fandom) esa es la razón de que ya no lo encuentren, pero lo resubiré después.

Ahora un _Glosario_ …

La frase " _Mi buen_ " es un modismo que significa "mi amigo" es una forma de ser amistoso con un desconocido.

" _A güigüi_ " es una expresión idiomática que significa **_por supuesto_** ya que es una forma disimulada de la no tan elegante "A huevo".

El griego escrito no parece sonar a las frases en español, pero créanme que pronunciado sí.

Para no usar tanta marca, cambié los nombres de ciertas cervezas por los de Cerona y Heinekon. Así como también los nombres de los demás productos y perfumes son invención mía.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y hasta pronto.


	2. El inframundo un Jet Ski y una Banana

**La vida en el Santuario y Anexos**

 **El Inframundo, un Jet Ski y una Banana**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Los personajes extras sí son de mi pertenencia. Disfruten el fic.

\- Aquí está.

\- Minos…. ¿Estás loco?

\- ¿Qué? Es un buen medio de trasporte además de moderno y veloz.

\- Minos… son una banana y un Jet Ski.

\- Sí.

\- Es…. Una banana…. Y un Jet Ski…

\- Sí, te entiendo, las bananas son remolcadas por fuertes lanchas a motor, pero esta banana llevará almas no cuerpos humanos, las almas son mucho más ligeras, así que el Jet Ski podrá remolcarlas sin problema. Caronte no se podrá quejar, caben más pasajeros y no tendrá que ir hombro con hombro con las almas ya saben cuánto detesta que lo toquen. Además podrá cobrar más, por aquello de la gasolina…

\- ¡Ese no es el punto idiota! Qué-que… ¡¿qué demonios crees que es esto?! ¡¿Acapulco Diamante?! ¡Esto es el inframundo y el rio Aqueronte!

\- Ay vamos Radamanthys, seguro que el señor Hades va a aprobarlo, ya sabes que es generoso con todos y modernizar el inframundo será para bien de todos nosotros, no es eso lo que dicen en la Tierra "El progreso industrial es la base de una vida feliz"

\- Yo nunca he oído que digan eso.

\- Cállate Aiacos arruinas el momento.

\- No, ahora mismo vas a devolver ese artefacto infernal de donde lo hayas tomado y me vas a conseguir un bote a remos.

\- Como bien lo has dicho Radamanthys, si es un artefacto infernal, su lugar es aquí en el infierno, así que aquí se queda.

\- ¿Ya consiguieron mi bote?… -le áspera y fría voz de Caronte se dejó escuchar.

\- Caronte –dijo Minos pasándole un brazo por los hombros -eres el afortunado ganador de la catafixia, que te ha traído esto – y con triunfal palma extendida apuntó en dirección del Jet Ski y la banana.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Tu nuevo medio de transporte.

Caronte observo ambas cosas sin comprender aun.

\- Será tu nuevo bote, tú vas ahí sobre ese Jet Ski, y las almas aquí, en esta banana inflable, felicidades amigo, los dioses escucharon tus ruegos, ya no tendrás que codearte con las almas.

Con su rostro vacío y sus apagados ojos, Caronte miró incrédulo al juez, ¿era esta otra broma de mal gusto? Porque si lo era iba a...!

\- No, no. No me mires así mi buen Caronte, que no es una broma, de ahora en adelante te movilizarás en esto, y ya está aprobado por el señor Hades, ya que fue él mismo quien eligió este magnífico transporte de entre todas las opciones, ya sabes cuánto se preocupa por todos nosotros, pensó en tu comodidad y diversión, sin embargo si tienes alguna objeción, bien puedes presentarle tu queja en directo a nuestro señor, yo mismo te acompañaré a su templo.

Radamanthys iba a desmentir todo pero Aiacos le tapó la boca para evitar más problemas y lo arrastro fuera del lugar, lo que menos necesitaban era que Caronte fuera a quejarse con Hades y así este terminara enterándose de como por las estupideces de sus tres jueces habían destruido el bote a remos original de Caronte, el cual contaba con milenios de existencia, toda una reliquia cultural del inframundo y patrimonio cultural del panteón de Dioses.

Caronte sin percatarse del jaleo que se traía Aiacos con Radamanthys tragó saliva ante la contundente explicación de Minos. Si Hades había escogido el transporte… no sería tan imbécil como para ir a decirle que su idea le parecía estúpida y ridícula.

Sin más remedio Caronte accedió a subirse al Jet Ski y tomar las lecciones que "tan amablemente" se había ofrecido a dar el mismo Minos. Y después de algunas caídas y las múltiples burlas de Minos, Caronte ya dominaba cada vez más el aparatucho y la banana.

…..

Al poco tiempo Caronte no sólo se había acostumbrado a su medio de trasporte sino que comenzaba a disfrutarlo mucho.

Cobraba más caro, iba más rápido, y podía llevar más pasajeros, cosa que estaba desbordando al "esclavo" interino Lune. Pues en la banana cabían de 10 a 12 almas por viaje y sí, tal cual había dicho Minos, no tenía que tocarlas o llevarlas tan miserablemente cerca como en su antiguo bote.

…..…

Tiempo después, entre más aceleraba, Caronte descubrió la particular inestabilidad de la banana, a más velocidad más brincos, y más almas cayendo al rio Aqueronte. Pero contrario a lo que podrían pensar, esto no le molestó a Caronte, más le pareció interesante y al poco tiempo divertido.

Con el pasar de los días, Caronte había dejado de ser el guía de las almas por el Aqueronte, y se había convertido en un desgraciado lanchero acapulqueño que se solazaba tirando a la gente de la banana. Esto se había convertido en un reto de tenacidad para las almas, casi un programa de concursos, el alma que soportara todo el camino sobre la banana sin caerse, pasaba al siguiente nivel donde según sus pecados podía o ganarse la entrada al cielo o a alguno de los tantos infiernos.

Y Caronte se ponía como meta, ya no el llevarlos al otro lado del rio, sino tirar la mayor cantidad de almas posibles.

Para ser honestos nunca se le había visto a Caronte tan feliz, por primera vez en la eternidad disfrutaba su trabajo.

Otro que secretamente estaba agradecido con esa situación era Lune, pues a veces sólo un alma aterrada lograba cruzar aferrada a la banana (como si no fuera suficiente el castigo que le esperaba) pero la mayoría de las veces la banana llegaba vacía al otro lado, y la risa maniática de Caronte era lo único que se escuchaba.

Así que Lune se tomaba sus largos descansos entre alma y alma. Y ya que a él nadie le ayudaba, Lune no tenía inconveniente en hacerse de la vista gorda con tal de tener vacaciones.

Pero el rio Aqueronte, cual zona devastada, cada vez estaba más taponeado con las almas que lo atestaban y que eran continuamente atropelladas por el Jet Ski de Caronte.

…

 **Alemania, Castillo Heinstein, 6:30 am…**

Hades se levantó de su mullida cama, en pijama, despeinado, semi dormido y con un hilo de baba aun corriéndole por la comisura de la boca, y se dirigió hacia el baño para lavar su rostro y comenzar a despertar, pero cuando abrió la llave, en lugar de correr agua, lentamente una extraña gota de éter comenzó a caer… pero se hacía más grande, más grande cada vez…

Pronto la gota tenía el tamaño de una cabeza… no sólo tenía el tamaño de una cabeza…¡Era una maldita cabeza!... Una cabeza con un rictus de sufrimiento tal que al mismo Hades se le quitó de golpe el sueño y se le heló la sangre.

La extraña creatura siguió saliendo del grifo, un cuello, unos hombros, un torso, piernas, finalmente terminó de caer estampándose con un ruido viscoso en el mármol gris del elegante baño de Hades.

La extraña creatura levantó la cabeza y mirando a Hades dejó escapar un gemido gutural.

\- _¡Wwaaa!_

\- ¡Madre de las arpías! ¡¿Qué jodidos es eso?! –pronuncio el Dios a punto de perder los calzones del espanto.

La creatura comenzó a arrastrarse hasta el Dios, tratando de halarlo por la pijama, y el Olímpico en un despliegue de _valor_ descomunal pronunció…

\- ¡PANDORAAAAA!

Luego de salir corriendo de su baño e irrumpir como condenado en las habitaciones de Pandora, fue recibido por un zombi verde en descomposición que casi lo mata del susto pero…

\- ¡Por los cuernos que le pone Zeus a Hera! ¡Atrás creatura inmunda!

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! –exigió saber Pandora quitándose los pepinos de los ojos.

\- ¿Pandora, eras tú? ¡Por el amor del tártaro, no me hagas esto!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pensé que eras un cadáver en descomposición. ¡Por qué las mujeres insisten en transfigurarse por las noches con esas horribles mascarillas!

\- ¡Si viniste a criticar mi hábitos de belleza ya te puedes ir yendo mucho a l-

\- ¡No espera, necesito tu ayuda! ¡Ay algo asqueroso y tenebroso en el suelo de mi baño!

\- Hades tus problemas estomacales no son razón para sacarme de la cama a los gritos, si no alcanzaste a llegar a tiempo, llama a una mucama para que limpie y ya, a quién se le ocurre cenar seviche con atole… ahora que si lo que quieres es que te de una medicina puedo-

\- ¡No! ¡No me refiero a ese tipo de _horrores_! ¡Hay almas asquerosas saliendo de mi grifo!

\- ¿Minos? ¿Está poseso?

\- ¡NO, no ese grifo! ¡el grifo del agua!

\- Ah… Y que quieres que yo haga?

\- No sé ve y sácalos, no me puedo lavar mi carita en esas condiciones.

\- Óyeme ¿acaso me viste cara de plomero? ¡Todo quieres que yo lo solucione, más que tu general soy tu mugrosa ama de llaves!

\- ¡No te permito que-

\- ¡A mí me permites lo que sea o te dejo solo para que te hagas cargo del inframundo y a ver como sacas una semana adelante!

\- Ok, ok… ya cásate… -murmuró

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?!

\- ¡Nada!

\- Anda vamos a ver qué pasa en tu baño.

La mujer salió de su cuarto aun con la cara verde de aguacate seguida de Hades quien se escondía tras el ensamble de la larga bata de seda negra de Pandora.

Al llegar, en efecto encontró un alma que se arrastraba penosa por el piso.

\- ¿Qué diablos?...

Hades cual chiquillo se asomaba por encima de su hombro, mirando con total asco al esperpento.

\- ¿Dices que salió del grifo del agua?

\- Sí… ¡Mira! –exclamó apuntando hacia el grifo –¡ahí hay otra saliendo!

\- Mmm, este castillo se alimenta del rio Aqueronte –comentó pensativa sobando su mentón.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?... ¡Un momento, que asco!

\- Porque así no le pagamos al servicio de agua potable y alcantarillado de Alemania.

\- Mmm… pero tengo dinero.

\- Y no sabes nada de finanzas aquí en la Tierra. No nos vamos a dejar robar sólo porque tienes dinero. Mejor vístete, habrá que bajar al inframundo a ver qué está ocurriendo.

\- Pero no quiero ir… Mira qué bonita pinta para estar la mañana, además hoy iba a ir a jugar golf con la Kurnikova.

\- Pues le cancelas a la Kurnikova.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero vamos, es la kurnikova!. Por qué no vas tú a ver qué pasa –pidió con una risita.

Pandora no respondió sólo le dirigió una de esas miradas de hermana mayor histérica y eso bastó para el Dios.

\- Ok, ok, ya me visto...- se fue a su recamara a vestirse y de paso enviar un texto con carita triste avisándole a la kurnikova que no iba a poder ir.

Al poco rato volvió con pants, camisa polo con un letrero bordado "Good boy" con dos alitas negras a los costados, una gorrita blanca con un cocodrilo bordado al lado, y un par de flamantes tenis Nike, no la marca terrestre, sino la olímpica, Nike, la diosa de la victoria, que había sacado sus dotes de diseñadora y había sacado una línea de ropa y calzado para Dioses, y era una de las marcas más finas y chic de todo el Olimpo.

\- Ya estoy listo.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Eres el Dios del inframundo! ¡No vas a ir en esas fachas!

\- ¿Cuáles fachas? Para que lo sepas, así me iba a ir vestido al club para jugar con la Kurnikova. Mi camisa es de Rodolfo Lauriano $280 dólares, mis tenis son Nike 5700 Estáteros de oro, y este pants y la gorrita son de Lecostea, me costaron $600 dólares, pero… lucir como todo un galán, no tiene precio, para todo lo demás existe Mistercard, la tarjeta del hombre elegante –dijo orgulloso.

\- Me da igual si todo el atuendo te costó dos Óbolos y lo compraste en abonos, ahora vuélvete a tu cuarto y ponte tu túnica divina. Ya porque Zeus se pasea por el Olimpo en tapa rabos, no significa que tú vas a perder el estilo.

\- Pero me pesan las hombreras… -gimoteó.

\- ¡Que vayas!

Hades rodó los ojos y se fue como hermano menor regañado a cambiar, mientras iba refunfuñando –esto es más decente que el taparrabos…

\- ¡Y la próxima vez cómprate una camisa que traiga bordada la palabra _**inferno**_! –escuchó a Pandora gritarle.

Después de un rato, regreso vestido con esa elegante túnica tinta de capa negra que alguna vez vistió también el caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Mucho mejor –Pandora ya estaba también vesitda.

\- Y tú ¿Que sólo tienes esos horribles vestidos de viuda?

\- Esto ignorante, refleja la elegancia de la era renacentista alemana, y es apropiado para ir al inframundo.

\- Mmm… si tú lo dices…

Haciendo uso de un portal secreto del castillo llegaron pronto al inframundo, pero nada más llegar, se toparon con un desastre natural.

El oscuro rio Aqueronte, se mostraba peor que canal de aguas negras, miles de almas estaban ahí flotando atascadas, gimiendo, llorando, babenado… De pronto a lo lejos pero acercándose a gran velocidad, se escuchó la canción It's my life de Bon Jovi... Y nada podría haber preparado a Hades para lo que vería a continuación.

Montado sobre un Jet Ski blanco, a toda velocidad iba Caronte, jalando una banana amarilla inflable con algunas almas aterradas montadas en ella, y arrollando a las almas caídas al pasar. Al ver a Hades ahí parado, el ahora feliz Caronte, le sonrió y le saludo con una mano al pasar…

 _It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna life forever…_

Era una escena dantesca, que pronto se volvió grotesca… Pues en una vuelta cerrada y justo en el sólo de guitarra de la canción, a causa de la velocidad, el pareo que traía Caronte, quien no usaba su armadura desde hacía días, se elevó con el golpe de viento más allá de sus muslos, dejando a la vista las miserias (y horrores íntimos) de Caronte, ya que el bikini masculino de hilo dental que traía puesto, no dejaba NADA a la imaginación. Hades podía jurar que vio todo en cámara lenta… y a causa de eso, tendría pesadillas por el resto de su vida…

\- ¡¿Hades qué te pasa, por qué me tapas los ojos?…! –exclamó pandora.

\- Es por tu bien, créeme….

Hades vio a las tres últimas almas caer al rio en uno de los tantos rebotes de la banana y la risa maniaca de Caronte casi ahoga el sonido de las bocinas.

\- ¡Caronte, ven para acá de inmediato!

Pero entre su risas y lo que restaba de la canción la cual traía a todo volumen Caronte no lo oía, así que Hades haciendo uso de su divino poder, hizo levitar la Banana junto al Jet Ski y los atrajo hacia la orilla donde los volteo de cabeza haciendo caer a Caronte de una forma poco amable, aunque luego se arrepintió porque la posición tan poco digna en la que cayo Caronte le dio más motivos para tener pesadillas.

\- Por el amor a la decencia Caronte ponte de pie de inmediato.

\- Hades ¿qué pasa? ¡Quítame las manos de los ojos no puedo ver nada!

\- Ni quieres ver, te lo aseguro.

\- Mi señor –dijo Caronte parándose muy apurado y cubriendo sus intimidades como señorita preocupada con su pareo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

\- …¿Con qué mi señor? –preguntó muy confundido.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Por qué andas montado en este artefacto?

\- Pues… porque usted me lo mandó…

\- ¡¿Yo?!

\- Sí, eso me dijeron.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Sus tres jueces.

\- Con que sí… ¿Dónde están esos tres gañanes?

\- Oh en el palacio de justicia.

\- Oh vaya para variar al fin están haciendo su trabajo –comentó Pandora aun con los ojos tapados.

\- Muy bien iré a hablar con ellos.

\- Lo acompaño mi señor –ofreció Caronte.

\- ¡No! Tu quédate aquí – claro que no lo quería cerca de Pandora en esas fachas, ella era como su hermana, no iba a exponerla a tal horror y desprestigio.

\- Pero mi señor, ¿Cómo van a cruzar el rio?

\- … ok.

\- ¿Me devuelve mi banana?

\- ¿…?

\- Para llevarlos.

\- Ah… aquí la tienes –dijo poniendo la banana y el Jet Ski en el agua –Pandora no abras los ojos –Hades le quitó un lazo negro que traía sujetando su cabello y se lo puso en los ojos a modo de venda.

\- Pero Hades-

\- Es por tu bien, dame la mano, yo te ayudo a subir.

\- Subir a donde.

\- A la banana.

\- ¡¿Cuál banana?! –preguntó histérica y retrocediendo.

\- ¡Una inflable mal pensada!

\- Aa… Un momento… ¿Una banana inflable aquí en el inframundo? ¿Qué hace algo como eso aquí?

\- Es lo que vamos a averiguar. Pisa aquí… así, ahora sube… ok

\- Me voy a caer.

\- Ne caes yo te cuido –Hades también subió a la banana –agárrate de mí –Pandora se aferró a la espalda de Hades - Ok, listos.

\- ¡Agárrense bien! –anuncio Caronte y encendió el motor.

Cinco minutos después estaban en marcha y a buena velocidad.

Pandora se aferraba a Hades y este a su vez se aferraba a la banana que daba tumbos cada dos por tres.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¿Qué pasa Pandora?

\- El viento, me arranco mi lazo y cayó al rio Aqueronte, era de mi favoritos -Decía mientras miraba hacia atrás.

\- Pues hagas lo que hagas no levantes la vista, mira sólo mi espalda–decía Hades mirando semejante paisaje…

La velocidad continuaba levantando el pareo de Caronte, y en su posición, Hades quedó con la mejor vista de "la otra cara de Caronte"

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú sólo hazme caso ¿está bien?

\- De acuerdo.

Más que tener pesadillas, Hades iba a necesitar terapeuta, ya que ahora si podría decir que había visto al horror a la cara.

Al llegar por fin al otro lado, Hades descendió de la banana, venía totalmente estresado, no sólo por el turbulento paseo en el cual en más de dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer, sino por el terrible paisaje que llevaba enfrente.

Ayudó a bajar a Pandora a quien en ningún momento le permitió abrir los ojos y despidió a Caronte… por no decir que lo mando con una onda de choque en casi la… muy lejos. De verdad no le quería ver la cara ni por medio segundo más. Solo entonces Hades le dio permiso a Pandora de abrir los ojos.

Y ahí solos se percataron de cómo se encontraba todo… Hades y Pandora se miraron con extrañeza y luego comenzaron a caminar. Por donde pasaban, todo está en absoluto silencio, todo era soledad, literalmente ni un alma, nada.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar frente al Palacio de Justicia. El lugar sumido también en la soledad tenía las puertas cerradas, y ni un alma rondaba cerca esperando entrar.

\- Que raro… Todo está vacío.

\- Nadie me vino a recibir –dijo el Dios en un puchero.

\- Deberías preocuparte más de este silencio, ¿Dónde están todos tus espectros? ¿Los soldados? ¿Cancerbero? ¡Las almas!... No hay nadie.

\- Quizá hay alguien adentro –comentó apuntando al palacio de justicia –mira, ahí se ven luces parpadear.

\- Entremos…

Pero nada más abrir las pesadísimas puertas, el sonido los invadió.

 _Hay calor en la ciudad hay calor en la bahía, venga que siga la fiesta, de noche y de día._

El sacrosanto Palacio de Justicia, monumento al silencio y la seriedad, rivalizaba ahora con cualquier salón de fiestas de un Hotel en las vegas.

Espectros, jueces, soldados y uno que otro colado, bailaban al ritmo de la música, que salía de un equipo profesional de luz y sonido, de esos que se usan en los conciertos masivos. Las luces rojas, verdes y moradas de los láseres disparaban a todos lados, unos cuantos globos todavía brincaban de aquí para allá, y un poco de confeti metálico aún caía del techo…

Parecía ser que la fiesta llevaba como mínimo toda la noche, porque ya todo mundo estaba borracho. Lune yacía inconsciente sobre su escritorio con una botella de Akvavit vacía a su lado, mientras Markino y Myu le pintaban los labios color carmín, con el tintero le delineaban en los ojos un "cateye liner style", para luego pegarle unas enormes pestañas postizas y agregar algo de colorete. Luego para finalizar su obra maestra, Myu puso unas cuantas mariposas sobre el cabello de Lune.

Más abajo estaban los tres jueces del inframundo en estado totalmente etílico.

\- Miniom, un gía she vaaaas a caer por la colina del moyotsu ci no she cortas ese mugroso cotepe de perro que sienes.

\- No esh un cotepe de perro Madaranthys, es eshilo oshentero, pero se me ¡hic!, she me ¡hic!, sheme viene encima con el cask-ko.

\- Ese es mi ¡hic!- mi punto. Eshas ciego…

\- No stoy ziego… Io veo mmmmmuy bien a tra-vez de mi caskhooo

\- Como pastor ingles…

\- No metas a tu familia en esto britanikiyo, y no es shierto io veo muy bien a travez de mi ¡hic! cotepe…

\- No, no sssssee veee igual…

\- Que shí…

\- Que no, el cabeio storba. No s l mismo…

\- ¿No esh lo mismo?

\- No

\- ¿Saben k-ke no ess lo mis-mo? –les dijo Aiacos –No esh lo mismo subir al pináculo de una montaña, que subir la montaña con un pino en el cu-

-Ssshhhhhh, caia esa boca, ke no ves ke ai damas pressssentes –reclamó Radamanthys apuntando a Lune quien seguía tirado de borracho en su escritorio, pero con un muy buen maquillaje.

\- Ay, si esh shierto…. a ella noooo la conoshia, se ve sexy… ¿Quién será?

\- ¿Una nueva shecretaria?

\- Io la vi ¡hic! preimero –anunció el buen Rada.

\- No,no, yo la vi pri-mero –reclamó Minos.

\- No, io.

\- Io, y además, io y ella, ya ¡hic! tenemos algo en común… -aseguró Minos.

\- ¿ke?

\- El pelo blanco…

\- Demonios… -se quejó el Rada.

\- Esa muñeca, va a ¡hic! va a ¡hic!, coñosher al hombre de sus ¡hic! Sueños…. Oshea io…

\- Hablando de muñiecas … ¿Violate? –preguntó Aiacos a Radamantys.

\- No, ñunca eh violado a naaadie... pero en khambio a mi... a mi… ño, ño voy a hablar de eso –dijo el Rada poniéndose melancólico y chillón de repente…

\- No iyiota, que sí has vissssuto a Violate.

\- Ah… sí… todo mundo la coñooce.

\- No, que sí la as visuto por aki…

\- Sí, akhí tsrabaja.

\- No, aqki en la fi-hic-lafi-hic- fiesta?

\- Mmmm, no… ¿Miniom?...

\- Soy Minos iyiota.

\- Sí sho ssse que eres iyiota, pero ¡hic! ese no es el tema, Aiacos iere saber si has visssssuto ¡hic! a ¡hic!-iolate en la ¡hic¡-iesta.

\- No.

Aiacos se retiró y continuó su búsqueda entre los invitados. Más al fondo en un rincón, Valentine se estaba dando un agasajo con una bella desconocida que lo traía a puros besos, ella, estaba de espaldas a los asistentes así que no se sabía quién era. Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire Valentine miró a la hermosa mujer que tenía en brazos y…

\- ¡Violate!

\- Ay… no eresh Aiacos… desgrashiado alkol… bueno… iya qué –y se le fue encima a seguirlo besando total que besaba tan bien. Estando sobria nunca lo haría, pero así de borracha…

Valentine la volvió a separar de un tirón –No mushacha loca, no, eshto no uede ser, si Aiacos me ve, me arrancar los hu- Pero no puedo terminar la frase porque la salvaje lo volvió a aprisionar en un beso.

Y no lejos de ahí, entre el tumulto, Aiacos se acercó a unos espectros y preguntó.

\- ¿Violate?

\- Ño, nunca he violado a natie.

\- No, que shi no hasssh visto a Violate.

\- Ah.. no… oie… rock… ¿violate?

\- Nunka, io respetó musho a las muheres…

\- No, ke shi has visto a Vilate-digo Violate.

\- A… sí, sssse stá violando a Valentine en ¡hic! akesha eskina.

Los tres espectros voltearon a ver el lugar. Aiacos vio la escena unos segundos y con su mirada perdida de borracho dijo…

\- OK… vuelvo al ra-to…. – y se marchó como si nada. Bendito alcohol…

Hades y Pandora se abrían paso entre el mar de gente y nadie les hacía caso porque estaban lo suficientemente borrachos para no poder reconocer a nadie.

\- Eresh un cobarde, ya ile a Pandora que te gusta.

\- Ño shoy cobrde, y she lo voy a decir… un dia de stos ¡hic!.

\- ¿Qué? ¿ienes miedo a ke ¡hic! te bateé? o es k, ¡hic! ¿le ienes miedo al seeeeñor Hades?

\- Hades… Hades ej un pendejo –afirmó Radamanthys con rotundidad.

En ese momento Minos se puso más blanco que su cabello y hasta la borrachera se le bajó. Y sus ojos antes ambarinos ahora más pálidos que clara de huevo, miraban con terror algo detrás de Radamathys.

\- Ra-Ra-rada-radamanthys, no juegues, yo sé que tú no piensas eso de nuestro gran señor Hades.

\- Ay shí, ay shí, gran señor, ¡gran señor mis wevos!

\- Rada estás borracho mejor cállate –más que comentario eso había sonado a una orden mezcla de advertencia.

\- Ño, ño,ño,ño, ño me caies, es la verdad, y borrasho tú, ve nada mas komo stas aaablando… ssssssssssssss….sssi no fuera, por i Pandorita, ste lugar se vendría aba-¡hic!-jo, ¿ke tan idifíl puede ser trabajar con uertos?... Y además, Jades nunca viene a subervizar lo k pasa aki, por eso ¡hic!, pasó lo que ke pasó cn-¡hic!-caronte y todavía ni she entera-

\- Rada…

\- Y luego unos menlligos mocosssos de vronze le rombieron odo el ocico, jajaja unos ocosos de bronces, le patearon el tr-¡hic!- trasero al Dios del inframundo jajajaja, y toda-bía ices que no? ¡Hades en un gran pen-

\- ¡Radamanthys! – escuchó la enfurecida voz de una mujer a su espalda.

Cuando Radamanthys volteó se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¡Pandorita! ¡I Pandorita, que ueno que vinisssste a la ¡hic!-iesta! –Radamathys movió sólo un poquito sus ojos a la izquierda y - ¡Patrón! ¡Ké gusssto verrrlo señor jades!... ¡SEÑOR HADES!- la borrachera se le evaporó cual alcohol al sol de mediodía y se puso más pálido que muerto recién "morido"

\- Pero sigue Radamanthys, sigue, estaba muy interesante tu conversación –Hades sonaba tan… tan... tan Hades…

\- Señor Hades verá yo… yo…- si no se orinaba en el sapuri sería un milagro.

\- Exijo saber qué demonios está pasando aquí.

\- Verá mi señor –se adelantó Minos en tono sereno para después perder la compostura- … ¡Todo fue culpa de Lune, el propuso esta fiestecita! ¡Yo estuve en desacuerdo desde un principio!

\- ¿A sí? y ¿Cómo por qué razón se saltó tu supuesta autoridad?

\- ¡En qué demonios pensaban!, ¡esta es la corte del silencio!, ¡¿desde cuándo se convirtió en el Coco Bongo? !¿Pretenden deshonrar al inframundo?!- Pandora tampoco estaba nada contenta con lo sucedido.

Justo en ese momento, por un lado bailando les pasaron Isaac de Kraken, Sorrento de Sirena y Alberich de Megrez, totalmente enfiestados y ebrios.

\- ¡¿Y estos que hacen aquí?! –preguntó escandalizado Hades.

\- Colados mi señor, era una fiesta sólo para espectros pero… como se corrió el rumor del festejo pues… -respondió Minos rascando su cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está Aiacos?

\- Pues… por aquí andaba…

\- Allá está –dijo Ramanthys dándose un facepalm.

Bailando sensualmente sobre una mesa, lanzando piezas de su sapuri a todos lados mientras una parvada de arpías le aplaudía para que se terminara de encuerar, se encontraba Aiacos cantando….

\- Tubo, tubo, súbete a mi tubo, tubo.

Los dos jueces, Hades y Pandora miraban sin poder creer la deshonra que veían. Y los asistentes a la fiesta, pronto le hicieron bulla al Juez quien animado comenzó a desnudarse cada vez más.

Esto fue el acabose…

\- Suficiente… ¡SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA! –Hades gritó lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

En eso Lune despertó y dijo - ¡¿Qué, qué?!

\- Que se acabó la fiesta –respondieron todos a coro.

\- ¿Qué, qué? –volvió a preguntar Lune pero esta vez con ritmo.

\- Que se acabó la fiesta – le corearon a ritmo.

\- ¿Qué, qué?

\- ¡Que se acabó la fiesta, que se acabó la fiesta! ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! –y todo mundo se puso a bailar conga en rueda.

\- ¡Azucaaaa! –grito Aiacos y comenzó a bailar de nuevo.

Eso ya fue demasiado para Hades… Afuera del Palacio de justicia sólo se vio caer un imponente relámpago rojo sobre la edificación, y ahora sí de verdad que se acabó la fiesta…

 **Al día siguiente….**

108 espectros estaban reunidos en Giudecca, rodilla al piso con las armaduras y los cabellos aun chamuscados y una cruda verdaderamente infernal, esperando oír lo que su señor tenía que decir.

Hades ya se había enterado del porqué de la fiesta: No había nada más que hacer y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que hacer una pachanga en el salón del silencio.

Y ¿por qué no había nada que hacer, si en el inframundo siempre hay ajetreo con las almas? Pues porque no había almas que atender. Y ¿Por qué no había almas que atender? Porque estaban taponeando el rio Aqueronte, ¿y eso? Porque Caronte las hacia caer de la banana… ¡¿Y por qué diablos había una banana acapulqueña en el rio Aqueronte? Eso lo iba a averiguar justo ahora.

\- Ellos me dijeron que había sido idea de usted mi señor –se defendió Caronte parado al lado del trono de su señor.

\- Conque idea mía ¿no? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Minos de Grifo –el aludido pasó saliva.

\- ¿Y tu barca?

\- ¡Ellos la rompieron! –dijo señalando a los tres jueces.

Hades les dedico una mirada asesina, esa barca era patrimonio cultural del inframundo y el panteón de dioses.

\- ¿Pero... por qué no lo informaste de inmediato? –quiso saber Pandora.

\- Es que ellos me dijeron que lo iba a arreglar… Y me trajeron esa banana y este Jet Ski, diciendo que usted en persona los había elegido.

Hades miró la banana y luego a sus jueces como… como pensando donde poner esa banana… Y estos tres sólo trataban de mantenerse ecuánimes cuando su razón les gritaba _¡corran, salven sus vidas… y de ser posibles sus traseros, quien sabe qué se le vaya a ocurrir a Hades!_

\- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

\- Pues, era la noche de la quinta luna de este año…

Luego de la explicación Hades ya había tomado decisiones.

\- Pandora, llama a Hefestos, y has que repare la canoa de Caronte.

\- Sí mi señor.

\- ¿Qué Mu de Aries no le cobraría más barato?

\- ¡A Athena y sus achichincles yo no les pido nada!. Y cállate Papillon que no te di permiso de opinar.

\- Ok… -asintió con un puchero.

\- Caronte, tu castigo por crédulo sólo será el tener que volver a codearte con las almas de los muertos que tanto detestas y decirle adiós a tu hoy amado Jet Ski, porque todo volverá a funcionar como era antes.

\- Mi Jet Ski… –sí que iba a lamentar la pérdida del aparatucho- mi banana…

\- ¡La traes colgando! –grito algún gracioso anónimo entre la multitud y todos se rieron de Caronte.

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? –exigió saber pandora.

Silencio… sólo silencio…

\- Ya deja de gimotear por tu banana, que esa se va de vuelta a Acapulco, ya Calipso reportó el robo.

\- Perdone mi señor... ¿quién?

\- La Diosa del mar. Minos, si ibas a traer una banana, ¿no podrías al menos haber comprado una?, No, tenías que ir a robársela a un pobre lanchero que vive del turismo, ahora cuando él muera voy a tener que hacerle un descuento de sus pecados, porque ya lo asignaron a mi inframundo…

\- Pues es que la vi ahí sola.

\- Pero es obvio que tenía dueño. Esa clase de bananas NO se dan en los árboles. Y por cierto Caronte, cuando ese lanchero muera, lo vas a transportar de a gratis en tu canoa.

\- ¡¿Gratis?!

\- Ganaste buen dinero con su banana ¿no? Ahora te toca desquitar.

\- Pero mi señor-

\- Ya cállate es una orden.

\- Bien…

\- Lune ¿cómo está eso de que tú organizaste la fiestecita?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Eso me dijo Minos, además de acusarte de desobedecer sus órdenes ya que él se oponía desde un principio.

\- Mi señor, para comenzar él nunca me dijo que no, y la verdad es-

\- Que estaba aburrido porque no tenía nada que hacer y habiendo llevado una vida tan miserable y silenciosa los últimos años, yo creo que una fiesta escandalosa le pareció buena idea, la verdad no lo culpo, estaba tan traumado con eso del silencio que –la mirada asesina de Lune hizo que Markino callara-

\- Markino… tu explicación sonaba tan interesante… ¿por qué callas? –preguntó tentativamente Hades.

\- Glup… mi señor… es que… -con sus ojillos comenzó a apuntar a Lune.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Markino, Lune?

\- N-no mi señor… _luego me las arreglare contigo gusano_ –le dijo entre dientes y Makino se alejó varios pasos.

\- Así que te sientes miserable… ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

\- Cla-claro que me gusta….

\- Pero…? –quiso saber Hades.

\- Bueno, mi trabajo no me molesta, pero… si tengo que ser honesto, no tengo nada contra hacer mi trabajo, pero sí contra hacer el de otros –bien si íbamos a jugar a echar culpas, Lune no iba a perder esta oportunidad, después de todo Minos había empezado por mentiroso y soplón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que soy el juez interino del inframundo TODO el tiempo, porque da la casualidad que el respetable Minos, nunca está en su puesto –Minos se respingó en su lugar –siempre se va por ahí que a dar una nadadita, que a tomarse un "chesco", que se brinca a los Eliseos a visitar a las ninfas, sube a la Tierra disque a tomar el sol porque según sus propias palabras, _la inmunda oscuridad_ del inframundo le provoca falta de vitamina D y así no está apto para entrar en combate y cosas por el estilo mi señor. Razón por la cual el 100% del tiempo el que se la pasa en el Palacio de Justicia juzgando almas soy yo, y mientras yo hago trabajo doble, el señor Minos recibe su sueldo completo por no hacer absolutamente NADA.

\- Minos ¿qué tienes que decir a eso?

\- ¡Es mentira, es mentira!

\- ¿A sí? ¡Pregúntele a medio inframundo!

\- ¿Espectros?

\- Pues…

\- La verdad…

\- No queremos problemas mi señor…

Decían varios.

\- Pues los van a tener si no responden.

\- …Sí, lo que dice el señor Lune es verdad…

\- Con que falta de vitamina D ¿No, Minos?. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de solucionar tu problema de salud… Independientemente de tus problemas Lune, el inframundo no se manda solo-

\- No, lo administro yo –mascullo Pandora.

\- Cofh, como decía, el inframundo no se manda solo, lo mando yo, para cualquier cosa se me tiene que consultar y pedir permiso. Hasta para hacer fiestecitas, cuantimás si son en el salón del silencio. Por cierto ¿de dónde salieron esas infernales bocinas?

\- Nos las presto Sony Records, las usan para sus conciertos masivos.

\- ¡¿Se las pidieron a una casa disquera?!

\- Es que… son Sony… ¡La mejor calidad de sonido sin distorsión! –aclaró muy orgulloso Aiacos.

\- ¿Y cuánto te dieron por el comercial?

El pobre Aiacos bajó la cabeza apenado y se limitó a callar.

\- Bueno Hades, la Sony esta aliada con nosotros, no me extraña que accedieran a prestárselas, al menos no se las fueron a pedir a EMI.

\- Calla boca, ni Zeus lo mande Pandora…. Bueno ya que se divirtieron tanto ayer, hoy se la pasaran limpiando el Palacio de Justicia, no quiero ver ni un solo confeti ahí o les pesará. También me van a desazolvar el rio Aqueronte, alma por alma y a mano.

\- ¡Pero son miles!

\- ¿Alguna objeción Rock?

\- Eh… no mi señor ninguna…

\- Me importa poco que tengan una cruda de los mil demonios, y agradezcan que "la inmunda oscuridad del inframundo" –le lanzó una mirada cruenta a Minos –no deja pasar la luz del sol, porque con esta cruda que todos se cargan, con un solo rayo de sol se mueren, y a ver a dónde irían porque aquí no admitiría sus almas en este momento. Así que largo de aquí todos, retírense a cumplir con su deber.

Todo mundo se levantó y comenzaron a salir a prisa a cumplir sus órdenes.

\- Menos ustedes tres –dijo señalando a los tres jueces que pararon en secó y tragaron saliva –tengo un trabajo especial para ustedes…

Más tarde…

Cuando su señor dijo que te tenía un trabajo especial, no pensó que en realidad se refería a un trabajo…

\- Compre su paquete de funeral, cómprelo, no deje que otros decidan por usted –decía con voz monótona y expresión de palo el gran Radamanthys, que, ahora enfundado en flamante traje negro y con carpeta en mano, era nada más y nada menos que… un agente vendedor de paquetes de funerales –Recinto la Paz se enorgullece en ofrecerle paquetes económicos que incluyen, Panteón, velatorio, carroza, flores, invitaciones, esquela y ataúd elegidos a su gusto, con cómodas mensualidades, no lo deje para después que después no podrá hacer nada.

Ya que Radamanthys decía que trabajar con muertos era fácil, Hades lo había enviado a la Tierra a desempeñar el cargo de vender de "seguros de muertos", y así asegurarse más "clientes" y no podría volver al inframundo hasta haber conseguido vender 100 paquetes de esos. Además que de cada paquete vendido, el sería el maquillista y enterrador de los muertos.

Por otro lado, bajo el brillante sol de Dubai y ya más rojo que un camarón, el Noruego Minos terminaba de secar otro…

\- Minos llegó otro cliente, ¡déjalo brillante! - Animó su jefe Benasif Alfayat –¡Lavado de Camellos!, ¡Basele, basele arbano! Tenemos shampoo de la mejor calidad y antipulgas, sus camellos quedarán brillantes y suaves como trasero de bebé. ¡Basele, abrobeche, hoy hay dos bor uno!. ¡Basele, Basele!.

\- ¿Camellos? –se quejaba Minos comenzando a enjabonar al siguiente camello –si me iban a poner de chalan, mínimo me hubieran puesto a lavar coches de lujo, ya me arde mi pielecita…

Y mientras Minos lloraba y lavaba al rayo de sol, en un burdel de alta categoría de Turquía…

\- Bien queridas, ¿Quién da más? ¿Quién?, es un semental nepalino, joven y fuerte, una noche en sus brazos y podrán morir tranquilas... ¡Muchacho enseña más! –dijo el regenteador arrebatándole a Aiacos la toalla con la que intentaba cubrirse. Y quedando sólo en boxers las ofertas se elevaron.

Cualquiera pensaría que Aiacos estaba muy feliz con su castigo, pero el sólo quería volver al inframundo a suplicar perdón y llorar, lo que fuera por no tener que pasar por esto… Y es que las ofertantes eran todas damas millonarias, de la tercera edad… octogenarias y nonagenarias con suficiente dinero para pagar diez mil euros o más por una noche con algún semental joven que les hiciera recordar sus mejores tiempos. Muchas en silla de ruedas y con tanques de oxígeno, más que muy dispuestas a morir en la faena si era en brazos de un hombre como Aiacos.

\- ¡Violate, ven y sácame de aquí! –gimoteaba sin dignidad, pero, Violate no podía oírlo, ella estaba muy ocupada cumpliendo con sus tareas de siempre en el inframundo y plus, no sabía nada del castigo de su amado.

Mientras tanto Lune…

En una playa de Bali muy bien acompañado de dos sexys masajistas tailandesas que hacían muy bien su trabajo, con su coctel de jugo de frutas exóticas con sombrillita, y disfrutando de la sombra y la fresca brisa se encontraba el espectro de Balrog.

\- Esto es vida…

¿Por qué? Porque su pecado no había sido tan grave y viendolo bien, hasta era comprensible, por eso el benevolente Hades, tan preocupado de sus espectros como siempre, y habiendo estudiado el caso (y los traumas) de Lune, en lugar de castigarlo había decidido darle unas merecidas vacaciones pagadas.

Mientras tanto, Markino, Faraón, y Myu fungían de jueces interinos.

Markino estaba de lo más feliz y orgulloso con su nuevo cargo, dándose el gusto de callar a medio mundo. Myu nunca sabía qué hacer y se la pasaba preguntándole a Faraón, y Faraón siendo el más erudito de los tres, era quien sacaba adelante todo ese caos… El siguiente en necesitar vacaciones iba a ser él, y claro que se las pediría a su jefe en cuanto Lune y los tres jueces volvieran.

…

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, y cuando todos los castigos se cumplieron, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Luego del incidente, Hades hizo a Pandora contratar los servicios de alcantarillado y agua potable de Alemania para el castillo Heinstein, porque no se bañaría ni un día más con las aguas turbias del rio Aqueronte. Le importaba muy poco si el tinaco del castillo tenía filtro, él no quería bañarse en eso nunca más.

Pandora siguió durmiendo con sus mascarillas de Aguacate en la cara.

Hades finalmente logró ir a jugar golf con la kurnikova.

Minos no volvió a quejarse de falta de vitamina D, y ahora le apodaban "carboneitor" no por el bronceado, sino por el chamuscado, ya que su blanca piel noruega luego de pasar por el rojo camarón, termino negro carbón desprendiéndose cada dos por tres. Y se la vivía amarrado a su asiento de Juez en el Palacio de Justicia.

Aiacos se sentía sucio… se bañaba varias veces al día… razón por la que se ausentaba como juez y se le cargaba más el trabajo a Minos.

Radamanthys había quedado tan traumado que todavía ahora, al ver un alma en lugar de juzgarla, le ofrecía un paquete.

Lune estaba de mejor humor que nunca, y ahora siempre traía un Ipod con audífonos junto a él.

Faraón sí pidió sus vacaciones, pero se las negaron…

Markino: su cuerpo tuvo que ser reconstruido de nuevo luego de la vuelta de Lune… Tiempo después extrañamente en el Facebook del Inframundo, se viralizaron fotos de Lune borracho y maquillado como mujer…

Myu, nunca aprendió nada sobre ser juez…

El rio Aqueronte sí fue desazolvado.

Caronte, volvió a usar su lancha con remos y se le prohibió de por vida volver a usar bikini. Aunque después del gasolinazo, no lamento tanto la pérdida del Jet Ski.

Nunca nadie supo cómo Isaac, Sorrento y Alberich se habían colado a la fiesta.

Valentine no recordaba nada de la noche de la fiesta, solo sabía que le tenía un pánico irracional a Aiacos, y que había despertado desnudo en un paraje solitario del inframundo antes de ir a la junta convocada por Hades aquella mañana.

Violate no recordaba nada de la fiesta…o eso decía ella, mientras en su Instagram alternativo con el que se presentaba con otro nombre, publicaba unas candentes fotos de Valentine que ya habían alcanzado el millón de likes.

La Kurnikova, hizo pedazos a Hades en el mini golf.

El lanchero de Acapulco, recuperó su banana, y vive del turismo.

El Jet Ski… Nadie sabe qué pasó con el… se rumora que Caronte lo recuperó y hora lo esconde como " _su precioso_ ".

Hefestos, cobró muy cara la reconstrucción del bote de Caronte y no accedió a hacer ningún descuento.

Mu de Aries, nunca supo que se perdió de una buena "chamba"

Fin

*…*…*…*

Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic, de verdad me da mucho gusto que sea de su total agrado.

Bien, Yunmari: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yo también amo la comedia, y sí seguiremos en este género :) ¡

Sokoru-chan: ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Me alegra que te guste, y sí respecto a Afrodita ojala y pronto la imagen equivocada que se tenía de él antes por falta de información, ahora se reivindique gracias a la información sobre otras culturas que nos abre el internet. Yo también adoró la comedia, y claro que Adalgiso recibirá una recompensa, pero eso lo leerás en los futuros caps.

Grasshopper: Siiii te recuerdo, recuerdo tu apoyo y no me olvido de tu amor por Robotech ;) . Respecto al exceso de Yaoi, pues me lo habían comentado a mis amigos, pero ustedes me lo confirman. Respecto a lo que me dices sobre la actitud de algunas fujoshis, pues tristemente lo acabo de confirmar, cuando yo andaba por los páramos de Saint Seiya aquí, eran chicas respetuosas que se abrían camino precisamente por defender sus gustos de forma educada, respetando gustos y opiniones ajenos y con eso ganando respeto para su género Yaoi, pero por lo que tú dices y acabo de ver en este review anónimo, creo que todo cambió… es una pena si es así. Por otra parte muchos de mis fics antiguos de Saint Seiya se perdieron a causa de un daño en el CD donde estaban, lástima que no había memorias USB por aquellos tiempos, recuerdo algunos pero, tendría que volver a reescribirlos. Me dan ganas porque sería como renovarlos y modernizarlos. Cosa que no me desagrada, sería bueno acomodarlos a estos tiempo, como en este fic donde agregué lo del "gasolinazo", cuando lo escribí, no teníamos esos problemas XD. Y sí no te apures en mi fic Afro no será una _loca_ como tú lo llamas, lo veremos tal cual es, hermoso, ¡pero muy hombre!. Gracias por tu apoyo de verdad lo valoro mucho.

Dragonpiscis97: Me alegra que te arranque una sonrisa, y sí, habrá más de esto, apenas comienza ;).

Ariscereth: Oh muchas gracias por seguirme donde voy, sí ya tenía un tiempo lejos. Habrá más fics, por cierto si te gusta Sakura hay un fic nuevo de ella, aviso ya que creo que te gustan las historias de CLAMP.

Holacarola: Me halaga mucho el concepto que tienes de mi fic, muchas gracias me alienta a escribir, y me da pilas. Sí como dije en mi anterior cap, no tengo nada contra el Yaoi, pero creo que debe haber un balance y si como me dicen ustedes hay exceso de Yaoi, que mejor que darle mi aporte a un género diferente, para variar ;), la variedad es felicidad :).

Tsukihime: ¡Gracias por seguirme! No sabía que también te gustaba Saint Seiya, y tienes mucha razón, sí son ocho, pero es que siempre me olvido de Dohko, porque sólo en Hades lo comencé a ver como caballero ya que siempre que pensaba en él se me venía a la cabeza Yoda de Starwars y no un caballero dorado XD…

Normanda Lethar: ¡Yey tengo nueva lectora! Gracias por tu apoyo y deseo que te sigua gustando tanto para que te rías sola cada dos por tres.

Guest: Y respecto a tu review anónimo y cobarde ya que no hay el valor de logearse para entablar una conversación civilizada. Para comenzar me tachas de ser una persona homofóbica e hipócrita, te diré que en ningún momento hago mención de la HOMOSEXUALIDAD, hablo sobre el Yaoi, que no es lo mismo, la homosexualidad es una preferencia sexual de la vida real, el yaoi es sólo un género **FICTICIO** de los tantos que nos brinda el manga, así como el Shonen, el Shoujo, el Hentai, el Gore y tantos más. Aclaro sin hipocresía, que nunca dije que deteste el yaoi, ni nada por el estilo, sólo comento que me han dicho que hay mucho yaoi aquí y que en tal caso hago mi aporte a la comedia. Pero vamos, aquí un lector me había hecho un comentario sobre como las fujoshis habían perdido el piso y eran ahora groseras y agredían sin ton ni son aun cuando no estaban siendo agredidas, cosa que desconocía, y tú sólo vienes a confirmar eso, ya que quien en realidad disfrazas tu odio velado y tu sensibilidad herida a flor de piel, con un review con cometarios según tú inteligentes y amables eres tú, y también te diré que la única persona ignorante aquí eres tú, que sin provocación defiendes tu genero de una agresión jamás cometida, más sin embargo tú sí agredes. Y tu supuesta mentalidad moderna, que sólo te hace creerte con el derecho a agredir a todo aquel que no tenga en exactitud tus gustos y creencias, sólo te convierte en una persona incongruente. Si odiara el Yaoi lo diría con todas sus letras, no me da miedo decir lo que pienso, y no necesito de un review anónimo para agredir. Y si digo que me decanto por la comedia, es porque es el género que más me gusta en esta serie. Ya que tan lista e inteligente te sientes para juzgar, contesta esto con inteligencia: Si yo digo "No me gusta el chocolate, me gusta la fresa" ¿merecería ser vituperada y agredida?, No, porque hablo de alimentos. ¿Alguien se pondría sensible al respecto? No, porque nadie le daría más importancia de la que merece, entonces, sólo porque yo me atreví a decir que me gusta la comedía, ¿Merezco que se me tache de homofóbica y estúpida?. Mi consejo "mi estimada" es que pienses antes de hablar y analices a fondo una situación antes de sentirte agredida y con el derecho de atacar a quien no se mete con nadie. Si como bien dices, cada quien sus gustos, tu sola te has mordido la lengua al no respetar los gustos e ideas de otros. No necesito que me digas que leer y que no, gracias, yo leo sólo lo que me gusta, lo que no, ni lo miro, no cabe duda que juzgas sin conocer, ya que quienes me conocen saben que no leo, sólo escribo ya que el tiempo no me da para más, y el poco tiempo que tengo lo decido a actualizar porque los lectores se merecen respeto. Trabajo para mantener sola, no sé si sepas lo que eso, pero la vida en mano propia te quita mucho tiempo de ocio. Ahora veamos, según tú, quienes no gustan del Yaoi son homofóbicos estúpidos, entonces en tal caso, quienes no gustan del Shonen odian a los hombres, quienes no gustan del Shoujo son misóginos, quienes no gustan del Hentai jamás han tenido sexo en sus vidas, o peor aún quienes gustan del Gore son asesinos en serie y andan sueltos… Tus conclusiones son además de erráticas, subjetivas y estultas, como siempre he dicho, la gente que dice "yo no juzgo, pero cualquiera que no piense como yo, es un retrograda estúpido" se miente a sí misma. El fic es de comedia, no de burla, si no comprendes lo que es eso, sigue tu propio consejo, NO lo leas. Dejaré tu review ahí para que quede fe la ignorancia y de cómo una persona alienada pierde total capacidad de raciocinio. Y evítate la hipocresía para quedar bien con los demás, no hay necesidad de hablar de las bondades ortográficas de un fic cuyo contenido y autora has declarado considerar una persona ignorante. Se congruente. Así que con educación yo también te pido, si tanto te molesta, ya no leas el fic, cuida ese hígado, y de seguir teniendo agresiones, ya sabré de parte de quien son, así que no te molestes más por favor. No creeré que haya más gente incongruente en este sitio.

Al resto de personas que leen este fic, y espero sean gente inteligente que sepa distinguir entre una verdadera agresión, y un comentario venido de la libre expresión, el cual sólo informa de forma totalmente inocente, aunque esta persona no lo crea, mis motivos para decantarme por la comedia. Y las aclaraciones que hice de Afrodita me parecieron pertinentes debido a la forma en que lo presentaré en mi fic, ya que el pobrecillo ha sido transformado en distintas cosas según el criterio de quien lo dibuja o lo describe. Lo mismo que hago yo en mi fic y lo mismo que hacemos todos: presentar el personaje según criterio. No veo el pecado en eso. De verdad espero que lo que acabo de ver no sea la mayoría de Fujoshis porque como bien dije, en mis tiempos eran gente respetuosa y esa es la idea que yo tenía de ellas, espero esta personita sea un caso aislado.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Por otro lado ya confirmé que no son ideas mías, a la hora de publicar Fanfiction sí me descompone los fics, no me respeta los subrayados, y se traga letras o hasta frases, porque lo revisé en mi Word y en mi archivo original sí están correctos pero publicados no aparecen. Una cosa son los errores que yo cometa pero otra muy diferente que Fanfiction me arranca frases y me cambia algunos formatos (no respeta subrayados, negritas, etc) si a alguien más le pasa, háganmelo saber por favor, porque la verdad, me gusta entregar un trabajo lo mejor posible pero sí me crispa que los lectores no puedan leer bien la historia por fallos internos de fanfiction. Ya lo reporté a ver qué me dicen. Y en el primer cap el pedazo que falta es donde se explica que, entre dos y cuatro de la tarde, era la hora en la que iban los repartidores, misma en la que Shaka duerme, razón por la que nunca los vio, espero poder corregir ese fallo en la publicación.

No siempre tengo oportunidad de contestar los reviews por cuestiones de tiempo, pero lo intento, aunque rara vez lo logró, aunque si alguna vez no los contesto, no duden que sí los leo, los valoro, y me hace muy feliz su apoyo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer mis fanfics ¡Y nos seguiremos leyendo!

Glosario.

Estátero: Antigua moneda griega de oro, equivalente a 20 Dracmas cada una. Cada dracma equivalía a 6 óbolos.

Óbolo: Antigua moneda griega de plata, la más común en el manejo del pueblo. O sea que no valían tanto… pero si valían más que el calco, la monedita de más baja denominación.

Las marcas Rodolfo Lauriano (Ralph Lauren) y Lecostea (lacoste), son marcas mías pirata XD. Esta última hace referencia a una frase coloquial "me costea" o "le costea", que hace referencia a que algo te conviene económicamente o en alguna otra cuestión ya que te permite sacar ventaja.

"Chamba" significa "un trabajo"

El Akvavit, también conocido como aquavit, es una bebida destilada escandinava de habitualmente un 40% de alcohol por volumen.

La deficiencia de vitamina D se produce por una falta de exposición al sol, algo de lo que sufren muchas mujeres árabes (la gran mayoría) pero que a sus hombres dígase padres, esposos o hermanos les importa un pepino, ya que Allah dice que ellas deben cubrirse de cabeza a pies al salir de sus casas… Entre sus síntomas esta la caída de cabello, dolor en los huesos, problemas gastrointestinales, entre otros.

Bueno, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	3. Le coeur de la mer

**La vida en el Santuario y Anexos**

 ** _Le coeur de la mer_** **… El corazón del Mar (Titanic no icluido, se vende por separado)**

\- Hoy es el día…

Una rubia tomaba sus maletas y se dirigía a la superficie, hoy era el gran día…

…

 **Grecia, puerto El Pireo, 7:45 am…**

Elegante mansión hallábase sobre imponente acantilado, de blancas paredes marmolinas, su interior prodigaba de la más absoluta pulcritud.

Ambiente de elegancia y refinamiento se respiraba por cada estancia. Incluso los criados eran una oda al buen gusto.

Los Chefs y cocineros ya en la enorme cocina preparaban el desayuno para el amo, sólo los más selectos ingredientes. Las mucamas comenzaban ya la faena, mantener como cada día, esos pisos, candelabros, muebles, columnas y ornatos, tan limpios y lustrosos como las estrellas del firmamento. Mucho cuidado habrían de poner en cada aspecto, pues cada candelabro, cada mueble, cada adorno por pequeño que fuera en esa casa, no sólo era invaluable en precio monetario, sino en material, tiempo, significado y procedencia.

Los deslumbrantes candelabros hechos del más fino swarovski ruso. Muebles de ébano hechos a mano, recubiertos en seda de 6000 hilos, con filamentos de hilo de oro autentico en los bordes. Adornos que databan, algunos, de más de mil años. Piezas arqueológicas, jarrones Ming, figuras Dega, Rembrandt y Monet adornando paredes y vitrinas.

Ninguna otra familia griega gritaba a todo pulmón "refinamiento" como la dinastía Solo.

Y en el piso más alto, las blancas cortinas ondeaban al viento, fresca brisa mañanera, saludaba con gusto salino al amo del lugar…

 _Diario me levanto a las seis de la mañana, cuando todavía ni me quito las lagañas, voy a la cocina y prendo el televisor, todo desvelado veo el pronóstico de hoy, que si va a llover que si saldrá el sol, a mi eso me va y viene, verla es mi intención, hay una tormenta dentro de mi corazón, se pronostican lluvias si yo no tengo su amor._

\- **_Estoy enamorado de la que da el clima, los días nublados los ilumina_** – en mano cual micrófono tenía un fino cepillo para cabello hecho de cerdas naturales… el elegante Julián Solo, el aristócrata, bailaba a ritmo de cumbia en su habitación, mientras en los instrumentales cepillaba su largo y sedoso cabello sin perder el ritmo.

Tan elegante, y ordinario…

Lo suyo era la música, no por nada traía siempre consigo a Sorrento y su flauta. Como el ritmo de las olas, la música vivía dentro de él. La mayoría de sus generales marinos, tocaban algún instrumento. Incluso había instado a Kanon a aprender a tocar la guitarra pero la brutal falta de coordinación, talento y de oído musical del gemelo, matado habían en el Dios toda esperanza o intención de proseguir en tal empeño, pues, su dragón marino tenía todo para ser un guerrero, pero nada para ser un artista…

\- **_¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué? ¡Raaa!_** –sí, eso de girar a la Michael Jackson se le daba muy bien… mientras no fuera en piso del baño -¡Aaah!

Elegante trasero hizo contacto con elegante suelo de mármol, causando señorial dolor punzante en tan dignas posaderas, sin embargo, sin perder alegría, con garbo se incorporó de alegre corazón el siniestrado petimetre.

Terminada su rutina de acicalamiento, augusto en porte y vestimenta, el amo del lugar bajó a su desayunador privado y con tiernos cuidados poso su siniestrado trasero en la cómoda silla de esponjoso cojín.

Después de suculentos manjares, el joven se dirigió a su balcón, admirando la belleza del océano, donde sintiéndose el rey del mundo cual pasajero en el Titanic, abrió sus brazos para disfrutar del aire que sutil caricia prodigaba a su rostro.

Lo tenía todo, lo poseía todo, nada había en este mundo que no pudiera conseguir…

\- Mi señor –llamó su atención el elegante mayordomo en cuyas manos, bandeja dorada ostentaba un dorado abrecartas y la carta que perfumada contenía desconocido aunque esperado mensaje- Llegó una carta para usted de la señorita Wellington.

\- Oh gracias.

Dejando en privacidad a su señor, el criado se retiraba, mientras con dorada daga en mano, presuroso abría el joven tan esperadas noticias.

Era de su novia, hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de ella, desde aquella noche misteriosa en que Julián le había pedido matrimonio, por cuarta ocasión, y ella había salido a comprar cigarros para reponerse de la tremebunda emoción. Cabe destacar que la chica jamás había vuelto de comprar cigarros.

\- Ya cayó –se dijo emocionado comenzando a desdoblar el blanco papel, clavando sus ávidos ojos en cada palabra...

 _Querido Julián, te escribo esto para avisarte que he abandonado Grecia_ _y no pienso decirte_ _a dónde me fui, para que no me sigas… También para anunciarte que doy por terminado nuestro noviazgo de 4 días. Julián, no eres tú, soy… ok, no puedo ser hipócrita, lo intenté para no herir tus sentimientos, créeme que sí, pero no puedo... No soy yo, ERES TÚ, estoy harta de ese complejo tuyo de "Nadie me dice que no". ¡¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que aceptaría ser tu esposa sólo porque tú eres tú?!. ¡Apenas tenía dos horas de conocerte cuando ya me querías poner el anillo! ¡¿Es acaso que siempre cargas una docena de esos?!. Además, NO pareces entender el significado de la palabra_ _ **NO**_ _, eres un acosador, megalómano, absorbente, asfixiante, excéntrico, por no decir loco, además urgido de mujer, ¿por qué con tu gran fortuna no te compras una esposa Rusa por internet y nos dejas a todas las demás en paz?. Tu definición del amor es bastante retorcida porque lo mismo compras un Ferrari hoy que le pides matrimonio a una modelo británica mañana, como si ambas cosas fueran lo mismo. Julián, querido… Haznos un favor a todas y por el amor de Dios… ¡COMPRATE UN PERRO!_

 _P.D. Por si todavía tienes dudas, mi respuesta es NO, NO QUIERO NI QUERRE NUNCA CASARME CONTIGO._

 _Con Amor Dalia Wellington._

\- …. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso me está rechazando?! ¡A mi ninguna mujer me dice que no!

Y haciendo de la carta un arrugado bollo de papel lo tiró a la basura. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡A él nadie le decía que no!

 **Santuario de Athena 8:23 am…**

\- El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, y es mi día libre… ¡Prepárense chiquitas!, Milo Andreatos anda suelto y listo para cazar… o ser cazado –agregó con pícara sonrisa.

Pero ni bien puso un pie fuera de su templo, unos nubarrones cerraron el cielo y se soltó un aguacero estilo diluvio que Noe bien podría sacar su lancha para pasear un rato y jugarle unas carreritas a Moisés a "mar abierto".

\- ¡Oh Vamos! –se quejó el escorpión, su día libre estaba arruinado, con esta lluvia todas las chiquitas estarían metidas en casa con mamá.

 **Castillo Heinstein, Alemania…**

-Ay no… –dijo mirando el aguacero por las ventanas del castillo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hades? –preguntó Pandora.

\- Ya volvieron a rechazar a Pose…

\- Es la número 19 en lo que va del año… Y apenas estamos en Febrero…

 **Santuario Marino…**

Contrariado, molesto y apesadumbrado, Julián había abandonado la mansión. Necesitaba desconectarse del mundo un rato. Cosa que se tomaba literal pues cada que algo así ocurría, para olvidarse del mundo humano, corría a su Santuario Submarino.

Y ataviado en túnica y tridente, el señor de los mares llegó refunfuñando su malestar, llamando a los gritos a su marina más fiel.

\- ¡Thetis!

Llamado tras llamado el silencio era la respuesta. Finalmente valiente cobardón se atrevió a responder la incógnita grabada en el rostro de su señor.

\- N-n-no se encuentra en el santuario mi señor –aclaró un marina.

\- ¡Pues mándenla llamar de inmediato, tengo un asunto urgente que discutir con ella!... ¡Anda ve! –y de colosal patada en el trasero, Poseidón enviaba al "mensajero" hasta el Pilar del Pacifico Sur.

Nada más verlo llegar de tan mal humor, los Generales Marinos quienes ya preparaban pomposa bienvenida, corrieron presurosos a esconderse tras sus correspondientes pilares sin dirigir palabra alguna al irascible emperador de los mares. Ya irían a presentarle sus respetos cuando su alma encontrara la paz.

Rato después la sirena Thetis llegaba hasta donde su señor, esperando escuchar que era aquello de tan vital importancia que tenía que decirle su Dios. ¿Habría otra guerra santa en puerta?

Tocó la puerta de los aposentos privados de Poseidón, voz sombría e imponente le otorgaba permiso de entrada. No cabía duda seguro algo grave había pasado….

La sirena entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y vio a Poseidón mirando taciturno por la ventana de su recamara, con las manos en la espalda.

Al fondo, tenue, se escuchaba la tétrica tonada de un piano, de una canción más que iniciaba en el reproductor de música…

 ** _Hoy en tu mirada un no sé qué, algo especial, ni siquiera el beso tan de amor, fue natural…_**

\- Mi señor –dijo acercándose a donde Poseidón y arrodillándose a la espalda de su señor.

\- Thetis… ha ocurrido una desgracia…

\- ¿Qué…qué ha pasado? –un temblor la recorrió al pronunciar la pregunta.

\- Dalia… ¡Me rechazó! –culminó tirándose como adolecente quejumbroso a lloriquear en los brazos de Thetis.

\- Ah… -suspiró aliviada –era sólo eso…

\- ¡¿Cómo que _era sólo eso_?! ¡Esto es grave! Rompió mi corazoncito….

 ** _Miente dime que me amas, júrame que nunca, piensas alejarte de mí…_**

\- ¿Qué tengo de malo? –Lloriqueaba -¿Por qué todas me dicen que no?

Con el alma vuelta al cuerpo, la sirena acercó a su señor a su regazo un poco más y acaricio sus cabellos tratando de consolarlo. Si no le tuviera tanto amor y gratitud a Julián, como lealtad prodigaba a Poseidón, también ella hace mucho que lo hubiera mandado al demonio. Pero como todo ser que te ama te aguanta, la sirena se desvivía por consolar a su señor.

Ya que era sólo con ella con quien habla de esos temas. Cuanta falta le había hecho Thetis a Julián aquella noche cuando Saori Kido le había dado un rotundo NO, y él, sumido en la depresión, había hecho lo que todo hombre hecho y derecho haría en tan infausta situación…. se había metido a llorar al baño.

\- ¿Pues qué paso ahora?

\- Me dijo que era un megalómano absorbente _sniff sniff_ que la quería comprar como si se tratara de un Ferrari.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, _sniff_ yo lo único que hice _sniff_ fue colmarla de regalos bonitos y atenciones.

 ** _Miente, véndame los ojos, grábate muy dentro, que si tú me dejas no podré vivir sin ti…_**

\- Por atenciones y regalos quiere decir que ¿la presionaste con regalos ostentosos y le mandabas 40 mensajes diarios a su celular como siempre?

\- Pues… dicho de esa forma se oye mal –le miró con ojos de perrito regañado.

\- Ay… Julián, ya te lo he dicho, eso no le gusta a las mujeres…

\- O sea que _sniff_ , haberle mandado _sniff_ un anillo de diamante de 45 quilates y un helicóptero blackhawk _sniff sniff_ a su hotel para demostrarle mi amor… ¿estuvo _sniff_ mal?

\- Un… blackhawk…?

\- Sí

\- ¡¿Para qué?!

\- Para que viera lo mucho que me interesaba… _Sniff…_

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? Es decir ¿Cuánto tenías de conocerla cuando le mandaste el helicóptero?

\- Fue mi regalo propuesta del segundo día.

\- Tenías sólo dos días y ¡¿le mandaste eso?!.

\- Es que me rechazó la propuesta el primer día, pensé _sniff_ que si era más esplendido al siguiente ella _sniff sniff_ aceptaría…. Pero… me devolvió todo y me dijo que iba muy rápido.

\- ¿Le regalaste un blackhawk a una mujer?

\- Es que _sniff_ esos helicópteros están de moda _sniff_ todo mundo quiere uno –clamó con una voz que apenas era entendible entre las lágrimas y el balbuceo–yo creí que se iba a sentir halagada por el gesto tan romántico-

\- ¡¿Un blackhawk es romántico…?!

\- _Sniff sniff_ , pero… me rechazó. Al día siguiente me volvió a rechazar y no aceptó el yate de treinta metros de eslora que _sniff_ le había comprado. Y el cuarto día dijo que iba por cigarros y jamás volvió, _sniff_ me dejo sólo en el restaurante que mandé cerrar sólo para ella, junto a la limosina de 15 plazas, el nuevo anillo de diamante de 80 quilates y las escrituras del Chateau que le había comprado en Francia. Y justo hoy me mandó una carta diciendo que no se quería casar conmigo... BuuuaaaAAAA! ¡Eso fue muy cruel! _sniff sniff_ si no quería nada conmigo, _sniff sniff_ pudo habérmelo dicho de frente, _sniff_ … buaaaaaa!

\- Pero por lo que me dices te lo dijo de frente… ¡Mas de tres veces!... ¡Gracias al cielo te devolvió el helicóptero y no lo usó para volarte en pedazos!... Yo lo habría hecho… ¡¿A quién se le ocurre enviarle a su novia un helicóptero de combate como regalo de compromiso?! ¡Especialmente cuando la presionaste hasta casi volverla loca! ¡¿En qué diablos pensabas?! ¡Un día de estos una novia te va a matar y ni todas las Marinas juntas van a poder salvarte!

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Qué tienen de malo los regalos ostentosos?! Además… ¡Soy un hombre romántico, poderoso, rico _sniff_ … ¡sexy! ¡¿Por qué ninguna mujer parece notarlo?! ¡No valoran mis vastas cualidades! –finalizó llorando a moco tendido en el pecho de Thetis.

\- Bueno Julián, ya llegará una que valore todo eso…

\- ¡¿Cuándo?!

\- Pues… ¡Quizá cuando dejes de acosarlas y no se sientan amenazadas en tu presencia!... entonces quizá y se tomen el tiempo para conocerte mejor.

\- ¡Pero lo único que hago es llenarlas de lujos y poner mi imperio a sus pies! –refunfuñó antes de volver a hundirse en el regazo de Thetis a llorar.

\- A cambio de ser otro objeto más de tu posesión, puede que no sea humana pero soy mujer, y eso no nos gusta, si vas a enamorar a una mujer, conquístala, no la compres… Julián no me gusta verte así… pero tú te lo buscas, no puedo darte la razón si no la tienes.

Thetis quería mucho a Julián, y la verdad cada que alguna mujer lo bateaba y este hacia berrinche o entraba en depresión era a ella a quien le tocaba soportarlo y consolarlo. Ella era su confidente y paño de lágrimas, y lo hacía con todo el amor del mundo. Pero esta noche NO… no señor, esta noche no, eran sus vacaciones y esta noche su crucero de solteros zarpaba a las 8:45, había soñado con ese viaje por el mediterráneo por medio año y Julián-Don-Pose no se lo iba a arruinar, ya estaba bueno de ser la niñera personal del emperador del mar. ¿Tenía otras marinas no? Pues era tiempo de cargarles el paquetito.

Sabía bien que si le avisaba de su crucero, Julián la haría cancelarlo y la chantajearía con lloriqueos para que se quedara a su lado, así que simplemente no le diría nada, sólo se iría sin avisar.

Toda la mañana y tarde lo estuvo consolando hasta que dieron las 7 de la noche.

\- _Caray …_ -pensó Thetis, apenas tenía tiempo de arreglar "ciertos asuntos" e ir al muelle. Tenía que inventarse algo para deshacerse de Julián.

Pensaba en qué apostillar para retirarse cuando para su buena suerte, a Julián-Don-Pose la depresión se le había venido encima y se sentía tan cansado que había anunciado que dormiría un poco.

\- Bueno, me voy a dormir un rato….

\- Que pases buenas noches –se despidió Thetis quien ni tarda ni perezosa se puso de pie presta a salir pero…

\- ¿Te vas así?

\- ¿A-a-así cómo? –dijo algo confundida.

\- ¿Y mi canción de cuna? –preguntó Don Pose aferrando su "mantita".

 _¿Es en serio?_ Se preguntó Thetis dándose una palmada en la cara. Pero sí, era en serio, Poseidón al igual que Hades y Zeus, podía aparentar ser un Dios furibundo y peligroso, pero en la intimidad de su casa, sólo era chiquillo consentido e infantil que exigía los mismos cuidados que un niño de cinco años.

\- Está bien… -dijo acercándose resignada, para cantar uno de los arrullos favoritos de su señor…

Rato después salía de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar al buen mozo que con pulgar en la boca yacía en los fuertes brazos de Morfeo, no quería que la entretuviera más. Gracias al cielo su voz de sirena surtía un efecto casi inmediato en Julián… o cualquier mortal.

Con sigilo prodigioso abandonó el santuario marino en grácil huida, que no fue percatada por Marina o molusco alguno. De tal rubia paradero negada quedaba toda información. Asegurando así el descanso merecido a tantas noches de desvelo.

…

Filtrabase entre las aguas la luz penetrante del sol, que rayando en la ventana de Don Pose, despertaba al apuesto olímpico.

\- Ah… el sol brilla… ¡No lo voy a permitir! –claro que no, si él no era feliz, nadie lo sería, y así nuevamente los cielos de la Tierra se cubrieron de nubarrones, en la esperanza de arruinarle el día también a Dalia, aunque sabía que la muy pérfida seguro sacaba su paraguas y ya.

¡Claro, si a nadie más que a él y a su fiel Thetis le importaba su dolor!

Se volvió a envolver hasta la cabeza en sus sabanas y se durmió por otras 3 horas mientras en la Tierra diluviaba.

Salió de la cama al cabo de ese tiempo y pidió le prepararan su desayuno: Filete de bacalao con papás…

Es que vamos, no era lo mismo tener cuatro chefs y tres sub-chefs galardonados internacionales trabajando en la cocina de su Mansión, a tener metido a la fuerza en la cocina del Santuario a Kassa. Portugués, portugués, pero no sabía preparar otra cosa que no fuera filete de pescado con papas…

Lo había elegido como su cocinero porque, ¡Por el Olimpo, era de Portugal! Se suponía que tendría que saberse un sinfín de platillos con pescado, que era lo que abundaba en el Santuario. Pero para su decepción, Kassa de portugués sólo tenía el hecho de haber nacido en Portugal y nada más…

Pero no le quedaba de otra, no podía meter a todos sus chefs ahí abajo, pues el santuario marino debía permanecer oculto al mundo humano, como una simple leyenda, un mito.

Después de su modesto desayuno (que ni siquiera incluyó una mísera gelatina como postre) se fue en busca de Thetis, pero para su desconsuelo, por más que la buscó por horas y horas, no la encontró.

Volvió a su habitación con la esperanza de que quizá ella estaría ahí buscándolo para consolarlo, pero no estaba… se sentó al borde de su cama y fue cuando lo notó... En la luna del espejo atorado en el marco estaba un papel blanco, **"Para Julián"** se podía leer en gruesa tinta negra.

Julián-Don-Pose se acercó al espejo y desprendió el papel, al desdoblarlo pudo leer el mensaje:

 ** _"Mi querido, mi muy querido Julián, espero que hoy hayas amanecido mucho mejor de ánimo. Tuve que salir, tengo algo personal muy importante que hacer, regreso en 15 días… quizá 17, no me busques porque no me vas a encontrar. Si necesitas algo, por favor, pídeselo a tus generales, que sin duda, devotos cumplirán todos tus caprichos ya que eres después de todo, su Dios muy amado… y si no quieren, oblígalos, que para eso están los muy inútiles. Dejé tus peluches favoritos en el Chaise para que puedas dormir abrasándolos si sientes que el coco, o la piña, vienen por las noches. Si necesitas un arrullo para poder dormir, pídele a Sorrento que te toque la flauta… No… Pensándolo bien, pídele que TOQUE una MELODIA en su flauta, sí, porque no vaya a entender otra cosa y te toque algo que no debe… Bueno, te dejo en buenas manos, nos vemos en 15 días… o 17, hasta pronto._**

 ** _Te quiere Thetis"_**

\- ¡¿…?!

¡¿Su Thetis también lo abandonaba?! ¡¿Y justo ahora?! ¡Y mediante otra mendiga cartita!. ¡Esto ya era indecente! ¡¿Acaso las mujeres de hoy en día ya no daban la cara?! Debió esperar a que se despertara para avisarle, ¡si él lo hubiera sabido….! No la hubiera dejado ir…

\- Quizá por eso no me avisó… –expresó en voz alta su penar mientras aferraba la carta contra su dolorido pecho… Ahora estaba solito, ¿Quién podría ayudarlo?

Sin Thetis no sabía manejar su depresión… tenía que hacer algo para olvidar, cualquier cosa, pero ¿qué?... Volvió a mirar el contenido de la carta, Thetis decía que los Generales Marinos estaban ahí para complacerlo porque él era su Dios muy amado, y si tanto lo amaban pues, seguro se desvivirían por atenderlo ¿no?. Y lo que él necesitaba justo ahora era ATENCIÓN.

Salió de su habitación para buscar a sus Marinos y ver en qué podía entretenerse con ellos, pero ni tuvo que buscarlos o llamarlos, los 6 haraganes estaban en la plaza frontal del Templo de Poseidón, practicando sus dotes musicales…

 ** _Somos los guarros de Pose, el Dios amoroso que nos nombró_**

 ** _El kraken –E-eee-ee_**

 ** _Escila –a-aa-aa-a_**

 ** _Sirena – A-aa-aa_**

 ** _Hipocampo –O - o -ooo_**

 ** _Lymnades –E- ee-eee_**

 ** _Crisaor – O-oo-ooo_**

 ** _El mejor de todos hoy nos acompañará_**

 ** _El séptimo Marino en su estreno musical_**

 ** _Con esa voz de lija hoy nos viene a deleitar_**

 ** _El Dragón Marin-_**

\- ¡CAAAALLENSE HIJOS DE BOB ESPONJA! ¡Ese nombre aquí no se menciona! –y de un tridentaso parejo hizo callar a los desprevenidos generales cuyas cabezas incautas habían servido tambor.

\- ¿Y? ¿Dónde está, quien lo invitó? –preguntó un histérico Julián mirando para todos lados.

\- ¿A quién? –preguntó adolorido Krishna.

\- El innombrable.

\- ¿Se refiere a Kanon de dragón mari-

\- ¡Que no lo menciones! –zendo chipote dejó en Baian el tridente de su señor.

\- Aquí no está, sólo estábamos ensayando, ya sabemos que usted primero se pega un tiro antes de dejarlo volver a este lugar –aclaró lloriqueando Baian.

\- ¡¿Cómo que me pegó un tiro?! ¡Insolente! – Y zúmbate otro Baian, si seguía así, le provocaría un daño cerebral a su Marino.

\- Todavía no se le baja el mal humor –susurró Isaac a sus compañeros.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- ¡Que usted amaneció repartiendo mucho amor! –corrigió apresurado el temeroso muchacho.

\- ¿A sí? ¡¿Quieres que te de algo de "cariño" también?! –pregunto ya con los ojos de un azul brillante que ni los faros de alógeno de los autos, Poseidón estaba despierto y de muy pero muy mal humor.

\- No, sí yo no'mas decía –se defendió acuclillándose tras Crisaor.

\- Mi señor está usted muy tenso. ¿No quiere que le toque la flauta? –ofreció inocentemente Sorrento.

Pero nada más recordar las palabras de Thetis el Dios sólo se indignó y enfureció a un más.

\- ¡Tú me tocas la flauta y yo te mato! ¡Faltaba más, a mí la flauta no me la toca nadie! –y dicho esto le quitó la flauta a Sorrento de un tirón y le dio tremendo coscorrón con ella que lo dejó inconsciente.

\- ¿Quiere que le traigamos a Mime para que toque el Arpa? Esta aquí cerquita, a un salto de pescado. –ofreció Kassa.

\- El toca la Lira sonso –reprendió Eo.

\- A pues para eso mejor nos traemos a Orfeo. Dicen que le salen muy bien las rancheras - ¡Aaa! –comentaba Kassa cuando sintió todo el _"amor"_ que su Dios andaba repartiendo esa mañana mediante su tridente.

\- ¡Que se callen bola de inútiles!

Todos se hicieron bolita juntos, Isaac con Sorrento aún inconsciente en brazos, mirando todos con gran terror a su Dios.

Este suspiró y el par de faros, es decir, de ojos, volvieron a mostrar un iris de tonalidad azul verdosa y viendo a sus Generales Marinos hechos un ovillo en el suelo trató de tranquilizarse, los pobres parecían pollitos asustados, y él era mamá gallina, no era correcto asustar a sus pollos ¿verdad?.

\- Ok… ¿Hay alguna actividad pendiente por hacer?

\- N-no mi señor –respondió el tembloroso Krishna.

\- Algo que revisar, reparar, patrullar, no sé ¿algo?

\- N-n-no señor.

\- ¿Por eso estaban aquí de haraganes?

\- Sí señor –respondieron a coro, menos Sorrento que seguía inconsciente.

Eso era un problema, tenía que distraerse con algo, tenía que poner su mente a trabajar o el rechazo de Dalia y el repentino abandono de Thetis los volverían loco.

\- Muy bien, conque querían cantar ¿no?

\- Pues, sólo somos aficionados. Un palomazo se lo echa cualquiera.

\- Pues si tanto les gustan los palomazos, necesito levantar mi ánimo, así que van a cantar para mí mi canción.

Y sacando de quien sabe dónde su trompeta Krishna comenzó…

-¡Vive en una piña debajo del mar!

¡BOB ESPO-comenzaban a corear los marinos pero…

Y la trompeta fue encajada en la cabeza de Krishna –¡Esa no!

Y el coro se calló a media frase.

\- ¡Mi refiero a mi himno!

\- Ah, por ahí hubiera usted comenzado.

\- Isaac, échale un balde de agua a Sorrento para que despierte porque mi himno no suena igual sin su flauta.

\- Pero usted dijo que no quería que le tocaran la fla-

\- ¡Sé lo que dije, ahora despiértalo! –dijo sonrojándose de coraje al pensar en las ideas que Thetis le había metido en la cabeza -¡Es más lo hago yo! –y haciendo uso de su poder dejó caer no una cubeta sino una ola entera sobre el pobre muchacho que fue a frenar unos cuantos metros más allá.

Una vez despierto, comenzó a toser un poco y a echar sendos buches de agua pa'fuera para finalmente ponerse en pie e ir a parase al lado de sus compañeros.

\- Que bueno que despiertas, quiero que me toques la fla- ¡No! Quiero decir que quiero que toques una melodía en tu flauta.

\- Pero usted dijo que no quería que yo le tocara la fla-

\- ¡No repitas esa frase que me causa pesadillas! ¡Sólo quiero que toques con tus compañeros para que toquen mi himno!

\- ¿ ** _Los guarros de Pose_**?

\- ¡No! El himno de Poseidón.

\- Aaa –corearon todos.

 **Superficie, Mar Mediterraneo, crucero Dutchess of The Seas…**

\- ¡LIBRE SOY, LIBRE SOY, NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MÁS! –cantaba Thetis en plena proa con los brazos abiertos muy al estilo Titanic -¡AY COMO ME HACIAN FALTA UNAS VACACIONES! –15 días sin los idiotas de sus compañeros, sin Julián-Don-Pose, sin tener que dirigir el santuario submarino… ¿Cómo les estaría yendo? –Al estúpido demonio con eso, ¡AHORA ESTOY DE VACACIONES, SOY LIBREEEE, SICILIA AQUÍ VOY!

 **Y mientras a Hades le zumbaban los oídos, en el Santuario submarino** …

Comenzaron a pasar las horas, y los Generales ya estaban afónicos de tanto cantar para levantarle el ánimo a su señor, cosa que no terminaban de lograr.

\- ¡Bravo, bravo!, ahora " _La de la mala suerte_ ".

Aparte de su himno, Poseidón se la había pasado pidiendo puras canciones "rompe y rasga"… ¡¿Así cómo rayos iban a levantarle el ánimo?!

\- Con todo respeto señor –comenzó Eo –si quiere puras canciones para adoloridos, ¿no sería mejor que contratara a un mariachi?

A todos les corrió sudor frio por el atrevido comentario de un cansado Eo, pero en lugar de molestarse como habían supuesto, Julián sólo meditó la propuesta y dijo…

\- Tienes razón, música de mariachi, muchachos, ¡Arránquense con "El Rey" del Chente Fernández!

\- Aaaayy Eooo –la rechifla colectiva a su compañero no se hizo esperar, por haber hecho tan insensata sugerencia.

\- Tú vas a cantar esta canción Eo porque mi voz ya no da para notas altas –determinó Kassa.

\- Pero yo no sé cantar rancheras –se quejó el General de Scylla.

\- Tú lo sugeriste, tú te aguantas –exigió Isaac.

\- Pero-

\- Vamos muchachos, ánimo, y uno, dos, tres… -animó su Dios.

Y a ritmo marino, una versión bastante caribeña de "El Rey" comenzó a escucharse por el Santuario.

\- Si sigue así, al rato le van a tocar "Las golondrinas" –comentaban unas marinas.

\- Pobres Generales…

\- Mejor nos vamos, no vaya a ser que nos vea y nos agarre de sus payasos.

\- Sí.

…

Caída la noche, Baian, el único al que le quedaba algo de voz, cantaba la única canción que le salía, " _Mi chorro de voz_ ", al puro estilo de Shilinsky, y a Poseidón no parecían importarle los gallos que salían a borbotones de su muy ronco pecho.

\- **_Y de aquel chorro de voz, sólo me quedo un chisquete…_**

\- ¡Bravo! –Poseidón aplaudía emocionado, al menos, el ridículo que habían estado haciendo por horas sus Generales, le había hecho olvidar a Dalia esas horas –Bueeeeno –bostezó- ya me dio sueñito, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

\- Que pas.. bu…as no…s –las palabras les salían a medias a sus afónicos generales, pero aun así Julián entendió el "Buenas noches" y despidiéndose con una mano, se adentró en su Templo.

Los generales hubieran comenzado a quejarse amargamente entre ellos pero ya ni para eso tenían aliento, así que simplemente se fueron a dormir.

Ya en su habitación, Julián fue a su Chaise donde están sus peluches favoritos, el señor Delfín, Almejandra, Caballito de Mar, Don Camarón, y Dory, peluche de marca Disney original.

Se metió a su cama, acostando y tapando a todos sus afelpados amigos a su lado, y teniendo en brazos sólo al Señor Delfín y Don Camarón, par de peluches de 60 y 40 centímetros respectivamente.

Apagó la luz pero, se percató que tenía una situación… ¿Y ahora quién iba a arrullarlo?, en la soledad de su cuarto todo se le venía encima, además, la oscuridad, y… ¿Si coco y piña andaban por ahí?... Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, por eso era importante distraerla con un arrullo.

Su marinas ya no servían ni para chiflar, y estaba seguro que a Sorrento no le saldría ni un suspiro de aire para tocar la flauta ni poniéndosela en el trasero… ¡además que Asco!. No… tenía que pensar en una solución… ¡El Smarthphone! Cualquier canción que tuviera ahí serviría. Buscó en la memoria de su teléfono y _¡voila!_ , esa canción podría servirle, puso play y se acomodó a dormir

 ** _Vengan pequeños, yo los llevaré, a una tierra de encanto, vengan pequeños, yo los cuidaré, en mi jardín sacrosanto…_**

No, no es que Julián hubiera visto la película Abracadabra, es que, era fiel seguidor de My Little Pony… ahí había conocido la canción.

Mientras sonaba la canción, no podía evitar sentirse solo… como le gustaría tener a su lado en su cama una mujer dulce y cariñosa que lo abrazara, le hiciera piojito y le dijera que lo que quería, y por qué no, que también le "tocara la flauta"… y ahora sí que no se refería a un instrumento musical…

Desde la era del Mito había estado solito…. Y vaya que merecía llamarse la era del Mito, porque se habían soltado un montón de Mitotes sobre su persona.

\- Mito… Mitote debería de llamarse, si no fuera porque Hera decidió que sonaba vulgar llamarlo así…

Para comenzar uno de los peores escándalos que se habían suscitado sobre su persona era el Mitote de la Medusa.

\- Disque violador… ¡ja!

Todo mundo conocía la leyenda de la pobre sacerdotisa del templo de Athena, cuya belleza había despertado los más bajos y reprobables instintos del Dios Poseidón, quien intentó cortejarla, pero al recibir una negativa, el animal no había encontrado más solución que violarla a los pies de la estatua de Athena, manchando de injurio el sagrado templo, y recibiendo la pobre muchacha un cruel castigo de la diosa de la sabiduría… Entre muchas versiones del hecho.

De ese emito sólo parte era verdad, sí, Poseidón se había prendado de la joven sacerdotisa, sí, la había cortejado, pero ella le había dicho que no, y cansado de ser rechazado, decidió que había muchos peces en el agua… y bajo a jugar con ellos, delfines y ballenas, para distraerse, pues en aquel entonces Thetis ni había nacido y su consuelo cada que le rompían su corazoncito era irse con las creaturas del mar.

Pero en ese inter, la sacerdotisa hinchada de vanidad al haberse dado el lujo de rechazar a un Dios, alardeaba con sus compañeras de ser más hermosa que la propia Athena o la mismísima Afrodita, de quien mencionó su cabello era más perfecto que el de la diosa, y que si un Dios como Poseidón la había adorado a ella, una simple mortal, los mortales deberían también adorarla, atreviéndose a decir que ella también merecía un santuario. Cosa que había puesto como energúmenos a la consentida Athena y a la vanidosa Afrodita, razón porque la que entre las dos diosas le habían dado su "estate quieta" a la sacerdotisa convirtiéndola en la horrible Medusa.

Pero claro, como no podía saberse que la Diosa de la sabiduría había cometido un error en un arranque de estupidez, y que la diosa del Amor había cometido un cruel acto de odio por vanidad, pues, qué mejor que agarrarse al menso de Poseidón de su puerquito, total que él andaba distraído bajo el mar.

Y peor aún, se dijo que la medusa había quedado encinta de aquella violación y que esperaba un hijo ilegitimo del Dios del Mar, razón por la cual, según el mitote, Athena había enviado a Perseo a matarla.

El Mito decía que a raíz de la violación de su sacerdotisa, la rivalidad entre Athena y Poseidón se había recrudecido, pero la verdad era, que se había recrudecido, porque Poseidón estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse cuando su sobrina había esparcido tremendo chisme sobre él.

Pero como podemos ver, la historia sólo cuenta lo que le conviene.

Después otro gran Mitote se crearía sobre él, y este fue el hecho de que se había casado con una tal Anfitrite. ¡¿Y fin de cuentas quien había sido esa?!

El imbécil de Zeus había iniciado ese mito, TODO UN MITO, porque el pobre en la vida se había casado.

De los tres Dioses principales del Olimpo, Poseidón era el más arrebatadoramente guapo, pero, no tenía nada de suerte en el amor. Zeus que sin ser nada feo, no poseía el atractivo de su hermano Pose, tenía una excelente suerte para andar de cabr… con toda mujer que se pusiera enfrente, y Hades el mojigato de la familia, fiel y romántico hasta el tuétano, mal que bien ya tenía esposa, aunque no lo hubiera conseguido de la forma convencional.

Pero él, el "Pandoro" del Olimpo, el hombre que "poseía todas las gracias", seguía solterón, millonario, millonario, pero solterón, parecía que el dicho de los humanos le acomodaba, "afortunado en el dinero…"

Y Zeus siendo un macho redomado, no veía con buenos ojos la soltería de Poseidón, si hasta el menso de Hades ya tenía pareja, una que no le hacía mucha gracia, pero sabía que era un excelente esposo, pero ¿Y Pose?. Siendo un machote cerrado, Zeus ya hasta había comenzado a pensar mal de su hermano, al grado que creía que pronto todos, Dioses y humanos, comenzarían a pensar mal de Pose, y ¡NO! Ningún hombre de la Familia podía cargar con esa "famita", así que decidió esparcir el rumor de que Pose estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Oceanide Anfitrite y que ya auguraba boda en puerta.

Y en efecto Zeus fue a buscar a tal oceanide para presentársela a su hermano, pero la oceanide como muchas otras mujeres, no vio en Pose ese algo especial, y nada más verlo de lejos, pese a su belleza masculina, la oceanide decidió que no era lo que ella estaba buscando y ni quiso conocerlo en persona.

Zeus desesperado trato de convencerla, le ofreció unos terrenitos en los hiperbóreos, pero no aceptó, le ofreció un departamento de lujo en el olimpo con vista a los campos elíseos, y no acepto, le dijo que sería la diosa del mar a lo que esta contestó que ya lo era y que no necesitaba de Pose para eso. Zeus le dijo que se reafirmaría como Diosa del Mar aun por sobre Calipso y muchas otras, pero la Oceanide no aceptó.

Zeus cansado, le ofreció unos preciosos Terrenos bajo el mar Caribe (que tuvo que ir a negociar con Kukulkan, quien por cierto los vendió súper caros) a cambio de que aunque fuera, le dijera a quien preguntará que sí, en efecto, ella era la Esposa de Poseidón. Anfitrite aceptó y vivió muy feliz hasta su muerte (en las fauces de un tiburón) en sus terrenos del Caribe, ponderándose como la esposa de Poseidón, que en realidad nunca fue.

 _\- Eres un idiota Zeus, con esto sólo hiciste sentir más rechazado al pobre de tu hermano._

 _\- Tonterías Hera, le cree una buena fama, eso es muy importante para un hombre. Mírame a mí._

 _\- El que le pone los cuernos a su mujer con cada escoba con faldas que ve_ _ **no es un hombre**_ _. No sé porque no puedes ser como Hades, no cabe duda que es el mayor, es el más maduro y más hombre de los tres._

 _\- No digas tonterías cariño, Hades es un mojigato mandilón. Los hombres de verdad, tenemos que reafirmar nuestra hombría y… pues… tú sabes cómo, no sé porque no lo terminas de entender. Además, tú eres mi catedral, las otras son capillitas – le sonrió._

 _\- ¿Capillitas?... ¡Pues las mujeres los preferimos mojigatos mandilones, antes que infieles y cabrones!_

Después del olímpico rodillazo que le metió Hera en los hu… partes nobles a su marido, había dejado la habitación muy ufana mientras Zeus se retorcía en el suelo. Poseidón aun recordaba aquella discusión marital pues había estado ahí, llorando como magdaleno el rechazo de la oceánide a quien nunca llegó a conocer.

La canción del celular terminó y él no podía dormir ni dejar de pensar en cuantas veces había sido rechazado a lo largo de los siglos por tantas mujeres. Pero al menos, el Mito también lo pintaba como a un Dios al que ninguna mujer le decía que no… pero… eso de ser representado como un violador, tampoco le agradaba ni mucho menos lo halagaba. Si en la vida real, era él quien suplicaba porque alguna mujer lo violara.

Volvió a concentrarse en la oscuridad de la habitación, volvió a sentir pánico de que el coco… o la piña… anduvieran por ahí. De pronto, exacerbando sus sentidos, el tenebroso crujir de una puerta que se habría sonó en su habitación, pero no, no era su puerta principal, el sonido de la puerta venía de su sala, donde de hecho, NO HABIA PUERTAS, era como si una puerta fantasmal se abriera.

Se aferró al Señor Delfín y miró hacia la oscuridad.

\- Quizá sólo sea mi imaginación…

Hubo silencio aterrador unos segundos, pero…

\- Poseidón…. –un tétrico y sutil susurro se escuchó llamándolo….

\- Madre mía –dijo metiéndose en las sabanas dejando al descubierto sólo sus aterrados ojos.

\- Poseidón… -se volvió a escuchar.

Y de pronto entre las sombras, Julián pudo divisar una sombra más oscura, más terrorífica, más corpórea, aproximándose hacia él.

- _¡Tritones y sirenas, es el coco!_ –se dijo mentalmente totalmente aterrado.

\- Poseidón… despierta… –dijo el cavernoso susurro….

La sombra ya estaba prácticamente encima de él.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Largo, no te llevaras mi alma engendro del Hades, yo tengo influencias allá! ¡Toma! ¡Toma!

Y dicho esto, una lluvia de proyectiles de felpa cayeron sobre la sombra quien retrocedió tratando de cubrirse.

Dory, Almejandra, Caballito de Mar y hasta Don Camarón cayeron raudos sobre la desprevenida sombra negra. Poseidón estaba por lanzar al Señor Delfín cuando la sombra habló en un tono demandante y sin más susurros.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Poseidón?! ¡Esta no es la forma de recibir a tu hermano mayor!

Antes estas palabras Poseidón encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

\- ¿Hades?

\- ¿Quién más idiota? ¿El coco?–reprendió sacudiéndose a Don Camarón de encima.

\- Pues…. Podría ser –rebatió Poseidón entre molesto y un puchero- además ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar así en mi habitación? ¡¿Querías matarme del susto?!. ¡Llegar hablándome con esos malditos susurros de ultratumba!

\- ¡¿Cuáles susurros de ultratumba?! ¡Pensé que estabas dormido tonto, no quería despertarte de golpe, por eso te hablaba bajito, todavía que uno te tiene consideraciones y te enojas!

\- Aaaa –de verdad, estaba tan paranoico que su mente había malinterpretado las cosas.

En verdad Hades sólo le había estado hablando bajito para no despertarlo de golpe, pero, siendo honestos, cuando Hades susurraba daba miedo aunque no fuera su intención. Eso de vivir con muertos ya lo había afectado. Ya más calmados Hades se acercó y se sentó en la cama de su hermano menor.

\- Y ¿a qué debo el honor?

\- Venía a pedirte algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Supongo que te volvieron a rechazar…

\- ¡Claro que no! –Hades sólo se lo quedo viendo con incredulidad -… Ok sí. ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Pues vengo a pedirte que… ¡Ya lo superes!. Es el colmo, no ha parado de diluviar en todo el día, mi alberca se desbordo, los campos de Golf de Heinstein están arruinados, ¡Y hoy iba a venir a jugar la kurnikova a mi casa!.

 _-Que obsesión con la Kurnikova…_ –pensó Poseidón mientras Hades seguía con sus reclamos.

\- ¡El primer piso de mi castillo está bajo el agua y sigue subiendo!. Ya subí mis deportivos al último piso de la casa, nos la hemos pasado tragando sándwiches porque la cocina de la casa también está bajo el agua junto a todos los víveres-

\- Puedes ir a comer a mi casa, tengo cuatro Chefs-

\- ¡Ese no es el punto pedazo de molusco! ¡Si esto sigue así me voy a quedar sin casa!

\- Pero tienes el inframundo-

\- ¿Y a ti te gustaría habitar ahí?

\- Eeee… No…

\- Le arruinaste el día a la insufrible de Athena que hoy tenía planeado hacer un picnic, cosa que para ser sincero agradezco, verla lloriquear y jalarse de los pelos fue lo mejor del día, pero esta depresión tuya le está causando problemas a todos y en todos los cielos. Los creyentes de la biblia creen que ya llegó el apocalipsis porque vieron a Noe jugándole carreritas a Moises. En Arabia Saudita creen que Alah bajó a la Tierra porque ahora tienen mares donde había desiertos, hay camellos flotando por todos lados y pululando en mi inframundo porque varios se ahogaron, Minos se encerró en su habitación porque los camellos lo tienen traumado y no quiere salir a cumplir con su deber. Los hindúes tienen monzones fuera de temporada y ya andan diciendo que Kali se está bailando una cumbia porque todo está fuera de control. Los dodecateistas están que tiran tu templo en la Tierra con oraciones y tu ni cuenta te has dado.

\- ¿Qué? –mediante su Smarthphone con su aplicación "Pose´s Fans" donde manejaba su templo, se dio cuenta que tenía cientos de peticiones para parar esas lluvias. –A cierto, tengo un montón de mensajes perdidos…

\- Ya basta de caprichitos, deja que salga el sol otra vez.

\- ¡No, si yo no soy feliz, nadie lo será!

\- ¿Y por qué no intentas ser feliz?

\- Lo intento pero ninguna mujer quiere compartir mi fortuna y mi amor. Mírame, no soy feo, todo este cuerpo podría ser de alguna afortunada… pero nadie lo quiere tomar –finalizo abrazándose de su hermano.

Hades le puso una mano en el hombro, también tenía ganas de cachetearlo pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, así que optó por la comprensión.

\- Ah… Quizá eres tú el que las espanta…. Si quieres conseguir esposa hay mucho que arreglar en ti, tu personalidad, no tu físico, no sabes conquistarlas… Eso va a tomar tiempo…. Pero… Si lo que te urge es que te hagan _el favor,_ date una vuelta por Latinoamérica, a lo mejor allá te encuentras a una chica que esté dispuesta a violarte… Si lo sabré yo –mencionó esto último con terror disimulado recordando ciertas experiencias que había vivido en tierras latinas.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Ja… estoy más que seguro.

\- Bueno… Y respecto a devolver el sol –dijo muy ufano –yo no-

\- No vine a pedirte permiso… -siseo Hades con los ojos enrojecidos brillando cual demonio y portándose como el auténtico dios del inframundo –Te estoy dando una **_orden_** como tu hermano mayor….

Don Pose abrió grandes sus ojos y dijo –Yo-yo- yo decía que-que yo no me opongo, claro que lo devuelvo… glup.. caray no lo dejan terminar de hablar a uno… -sonrió nervioso. Su hermano sí que era peor que el coco cuando se enojaba.

\- Bien –dijo el mayor volviendo a la normalidad –me voy, espero retires el agua pronto, arreglar el castillo me va a salir muy caro –se quejó.

\- Vamos pero si tú tienes más dinero que Zeus y yo juntos, y eso ya es mucho decir…

\- Oye tienes toda la razón… tú también tienes dinero, mucho, y ya que tú arruinaste mi castillo, TÚ vas a pagar los arreglos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- He dicho… - y sin más desapareció en una nube negra y fría.

\- ¡Y ahora resulta!

Después de refunfuñar, quito el diluvio que estaba ahogando a la Tierra y la luz de la bella luna se dejó ver en el cielo de todo el planeta… excepto al otro lado del mundo, donde se veía el sol…

A la mañana siguiente, todos los generales estaban como la sirenita después de su trato con Úrsula: Sin voz.

Así que no les había quedado más que ir a ver a un médico, y para ahorrar, fueron todos en bola.

Cuando Julián-Don-Pose se levantó, no encontró a nadie, solo sus inútiles soldados Marina que patrullaban por aquí y por allá.

\- ¡Ey tú, el de azul!

Todo se miraron entre sí pues… todos vestían de azul…

-¡El del casco!

Todos traían casco…

\- ¡El que sea, que venga uno!

Los marina aventaron al frente al más distraído poniéndole un papel en la mano, y a este no le quedo de otra que ir a ver que quería su señor.

\- Di-diga.

\- ¿Dónde están mis Generales Marinos?

\- No están, se fueron esta mañana a la superficie sin decir nada.

\- ¿Cómo que sin decir nada?

\- Sí, es que estaban afónicos, no podían decir nada, pero le dejaron este recadito escrito.

\- ¡Dame acá! –dijo arrebatándole el papel –ya te puedes retirar.

El soldado salió corriendo y con él todos los demás, así Pose se quedó sólo frente a su templo leyendo la nota.

\- ¡Otro mendigo papelito! –dijo muy molesto Julián esperando leer otro recadito desfavorable.

 _Mi señor, como hoy todos amanecimos afónicos, adoloridos y con la garganta tan hinchada como un pez globo, decidimos ir con el otorrino, todos juntos pues cuando vamos los 6 nos hacen descuento en la clínica. Lo hacemos por amor a su economía. Volveremos hasta el anochecer si es que no nos dejan internados. Si desea algo, por favor no dude en pedírselo a las Marinas, con gusto lo atenderán… y si no quieren, tortúrelos que para eso están._

 _Con cariño  
Sus Generales Marinos_

 _P.D. Como fue accidente de trabajo, le vamos a pasar al hospital el número de su tarjeta de crédito para que se cobre, gracias de antemano por pagar nuestro tratamiento._

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿También se fueron?! ¡Y encima me cargan otro gastito!

Las nubes de lluvia se comenzaban a formar cuando la atronadora voz de un histérico Hades resonó en su cabeza.

 _\- ¡POSEIDON!_

\- Ah… -suspiró cansado y las nubes desaparecieron de inmediato volviendo a quedar un día soleado de verano –ya no lo dejan ser a uno…

Sus Marinas eran una bola de inútiles, si sólo le quedaban ellos no tenía caso quedarse en el santuario submarino, así que subió a la superficie. Una vez en su casa de Grecia, llamó a varias de sus amigas, pero todas resultaron estar ocupadas para ir a tomar un café con él. Le habló a sus amigos, pero también estaban ocupados.

¿Y si visitaba a sus Marinos en el hospital? ¡Naaah! Los hospitales eran sitios deprimentes.

Salió a pasear por las calles de la Marina del Pireo pero se sentía tan solito… Necesitaba compañía.

 **Palacio Valhalla….**

Hilda escuchó que alguien tocaba en su despacho y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Hilda, ¿Me permites permitirte ir a tomar un cafecito conmigo? –le dijo un sonriente Julián.

¡Plot! - un sonoro portazo en la cara fue la única respuesta.

Don Pose fue rumbo a la habitación de Flare, tocó y Flare salió a ver.

\- ¿Princesa Flare, quiere ir a tomarse un cafecito conmigo?

De la nada Hilda apareció tras Flare y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

¡Plot!

\- ¡¿Y está… de dónde salió… si la dejé en su despacho?! –se dijo Julián parpadeando repetidamente ante tan bizarro acontecimiento.

 **Castillo Heinstein…**

Tocaron a la puerta del castillo y Hades fue a abrir.

\- Hades, hermano ¿me prestas a Pandora?

¡Plot! – Radamanthys le cerró la puerta en la cara.

\- Radamanthys… -le reprochó Hades –le acabas de cerrar la puerta en la cara a mi hermano…

\- ¡¿Era su hermano?! –fingió demencia – Peeerdone mi señor, creí que era un testigo de Jehová, de verdad que no fue mi intención.

 **Santuario de Athena…**

\- Saori, ¿ ** _Te_** **_harías el honor_** de ir a tomar un café conmigo?

¡Plot! – un portazo más.

\- Debo estar totalmente desesperado si le vine a pedir esto a la antipática esta…

Julián dejó el santuario y fue de vuelta a su mansión, ya no sabía qué hacer. En su habitación comenzó a revisar su gran agenda. Amigas, amigos, socios, abogados, doctores, el psicoanalista…el psicoanalista…

 _"Hay que arreglar tu personalidad, no tu físico"_

Al recordar las palabras de su hermano, Julián-Don-Pose decidió que no sería mala idea visitar al Doctor Tsoukalos. Agendó una cita con él y para las cuatro de la tarde ya se encontraba sentado en el diván del psicoanalista.

\- ¿Y este rechazo es recurrente?

\- Pareciera que, a lo largo de los siglos, las mujeres me rechazan, como Poseidón o como hombre mortal.

Como siempre se decía que a los doctores no había que ocultarles nada, en especial a los de la mente, Julián había revelado su identidad al doctor Tsoukalos.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo comenzó a creer que usted era Poseidón?

\- No me lo creo, ya le dije que lo soy.

\- Muy bien… _disociación de personalidad_ –el doctor hacia sus anotaciones en silencio –y dígame ¿Con quién estoy hablando ahora? ¿Con el heredero Julián solo, o con el emperador de los Mares Poseidón?

\- Pues… justo ahora, podría decir que con ambos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Pues Poseidón está despierto, y tan interesado como yo en saber por qué las mujeres nos rechazan.

\- Continúe…

\- Mi hermano Hades dice que es mi personalidad la que las espanta.

\- ¿Su hermano Hades? ¿Se refiere al Dios del inframundo de la mitología regional?

\- Sí, a ese mismo.

\- Y ¿Habla usted con él?

\- Claro, porque es mi hermano.

\- ¿Hermano de Julián Solo, o de Poseidón?

\- De Poseidón desde luego.

\- Ya veo, ¿también conoce a Zeus?

\- Sí, aunque no trato mucho con él desde hace un tiempo, también conozco a la insufrible de su hija Athena.

\- ¿Ha hablado también con ellos?

\- Pues claro, somos familia

\- Comprendo… _severo caso de personalidad múltiple –_ volvió a anotar en su libreta – Y a estos Dioses ¿los ha visto en persona o sólo los escucha?

\- Pues claro que sí los he visto, hasta hemos tomado el té y esas cosas.

\- Bien… _alucinaciones severas…_ y su relación con estos dioses ¿es tan cercana como la que tiene con Poseidón señor Julián?

\- No, con ellos tiene relación Poseidón pues son su familia, pero mi relación directa es sólo con Poseidón.

\- Mmm sí, comprendo… _Personalidad alterna dominante: Poseidón_ –y ¿me decía sobre las mujeres?

\- A pues bien, el punto es que no consigo formalizar una relación, les pido matrimonio pero me rechazan-

\- ¿A que cree que se deba esto?

\- Thetis dice que las atosigo y asfixio con mis constantes mensajitos al celular y mis regalos ostentosos.

\- ¿Thetis?

\- Mi confidente. Una sirena que está a mi servicio y que es parte de mi ejército.

\- Oh, bien… _cuadro de fantasías infantiles_ –y esta "Thetis" ¿qué le aconseja?

\- Pues dice que las enamore, que no las compre, y que no las trate como si fueran otra más de mis posesiones.

\- Muy buen consejo, ¿Por qué no le hace caso a ella?

\- Bueno apenas me lo dijo antier antes de marcharse sin avisar.

\- ¿Lo dejó solo?

\- Sí, ¡Y justo cuando más la necesitaba!

\- ¿Y qué dicen sus novias de usted?

\- Que son un megalómano urgido de mujer, con complejo de "nadie me dice que no", que las asfixio y que jamás se casarían con alguien así.

\- ¿Y usted cree ser así?

\- Yo digo que no… pero a estas alturas… ya no sé…

\- Permítame un momento.

El doctor dejó la sala para hacer su resumen mientras Julián esperaba tirado en el diván.

\- Veamos –se dijo el medico revisando los datos de Julián -este Joven se quedó huérfano y a cargo de las poderosas empresas Solo a la edad de 15 años, teniendo que asumir las responsabilidad a tan temprana edad, enfrentando a demás la perdida devastadora de su familia en un ambiente social exigente, y el pesado mundo de las empresas multimillonarias. Creo que su cuadro no tiene nada de anormal, con un poco de terapia… creo que podré sacar a este pobre muchacho adelante.

Hizo algunas anotaciones más y prosiguió.

\- El hecho de que se crea Poseidón, refleja la falta que le hizo su padre y la necesidad de reflejarse en él siendo un digno heredero, pues el finado magnate Homero Solo, era conocido como "El rey de los mares", así que ahora este joven pretende ser "El Emperador de los Mares". El hecho que traiga a la realidad a la familia del Dios del mar, sólo nos deja en claro, la gran soledad que siente y la gran falta que le hizo una familia, por eso se aferra a la numerosa familia del Dios griego. Hades, el hermano mayor, Dios del mundo bajo seguro representa esa guía que le hizo falta, esa mano fuerte que le faltó para que no se criara tan mimado y consentido, arrogancia que le ha generado varios problemas y que su mente inconsciente asocia al infierno mismo. El hecho de que no tenga mucho trato con Zeus, representa el control, nunca nadie lo controló y ahora este jovencito desdeña las imposiciones. La Diosa Athena a quien llamó insufrible, seguro es la representación mental de todas las jóvenes que lo han rechazado. Thetis su sirena, representa sin duda ese niño interno que esta tan herido, y a la vez a su madre, y el hecho de que está, su confidente, lo hubiera abandonado justo ahora que más lo necesita, representa la perdida de la mujer que le dio la vida, que tanta falta le ha hecho todos estos años. Además, tenemos un clásico caso de megalomanía exacerbada por abandono y perdida familiar. Razón por la cual le cuesta trabajo relacionarse con las personas, en especial con las mujeres a las que percibe como una posesión más, un objeto que llenará sus vacíos internos… Este joven, en definitiva, se siente muy solo, habrá que tratar sus sentimientos para curar sus alucinaciones….

El doctor volvió a la sala.

\- Bien señor Solo, creo que usted debería relacionarse con más gente, es decir, antes que buscar una novia, comience por buscar amigos.

\- Tengo muchos.

\- ¿Y por qué no sale con ellos?, vaya a reuniones sociales.

\- Si voy, y a cada rato, pero hoy no había nadie disponible.

\- Oh, sí entiendo… _se excluye de la sociedad pretextando cualquier cosa…_ -volvió a anotar en silencio.

\- Además, ya no sé qué hacer, quizá el problema es Poseidón, a quien rechazan desde la era del Mito, quizá Julián es diferente, quizá yo por mi mismo sí tenga suerte con las mujeres.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué no intenta deshacerse de "Poseidón"?

\- Porque no puedo.

\- Ya veo…

\- Hoy hay una fiesta en club de Yates y estoy invitado, quizá debería ir… -comentó pensativo.

\- Vaya joven mozo.

\- Pero no sé cómo debería ir, si como Poseidón, o… sólo como Julián Solo…

\- Vaya como Julián…

\- Quisiera, pero Poseidón también quiere ir.

\- ¿Y no puede decirle que no?

\- Pues no.

\- Entonces, vaya como ambos.

\- ¿Ambos?... ¿Usted cree que funcione? –le dijo Julián pensativo…

\- Claro, pues Julián y _Poseidón_ , son en realidad la misma maravillosa persona –aseguró el Doctor en tono conciliador.

\- _Creo que este doctor nos está tomando por locos Julián_ –dijo Don Pose en su mente.

 _\- Ideas tuyas Poseidón, el doctor Tsoukalos es muy bueno y muy humano_ –respondió el joven mediante telepatía

\- _Que sea humano es lo que me preocupa_ –refunfuñó el Dios

\- _No seas prejuicioso_ –muy bien, seguiré su consejo doctor, iré a la fiesta como ambos, muchas gracias, me sirvió de mucho hablar con alguien.

\- No hay de que, no deje de venir y contarme cómo le fue en la fiesta –le dijo en tono amable y comprensivo.

\- Así lo haré, muchas gracias.

Julián salió del consultorio y enfiló para su casa, apenas tenía tiempo de cambiarse y ponerse guapo para la fiesta.

Mientras el doctor se decía…

\- Ah… es una lástima ver que un joven tan talentoso y millonario, padezca de estos trastornos mentales… y los jovencitos de hoy que se quejan por no tener relojes de marca, y no aprecian la salud que tienen… Creo que es uno de mis pacientes más interesantes, pondré todo mi empreño en curarlo….

Esa noche Julián fue a la fiesta y se la pasó bastante bien, encontró a varios de sus amigos y amigas que habían estado ocupados esa mañana y el ambiente tan agradable y de compañía le levantaron bastante el ánimo que había perdido. Por unos instantes parecía que Julián y Don Pose fueron uno, y ambos olvidaron sus penas amorosas.

\- Mira es Julián, él tiene una casa frente al mar, deberíamos de ir a visitarlo, quizá y ayude a nuestros planes…

\- Muy buena idea, vamos a saludarlo.

Las dos mujeres amigas socialité de Julián se dirigieron a saludarlo y ver si conseguían que este las invitara a su casa, cosa que no tardaron en lograr.

Entre las mujeres corrían rumores sobre el mar….

 **Puerto el Pireo, Mansión Solo, 2:45 am…**

\- Bienvenido señor, ¿disfrutó la fiesta? ¿Cómo le fue? –preguntó el mayordomo quien quitaba y guardaba la chaqueta de su señor.

\- Muy bien Santino, muy bien, gracias.

\- ¿Desea cenar algo el señor?

\- No gracias, vengo muy cansado, me iré a dormir, que Pases buenas noches Santino.

\- Buenas noches mi señor.

Ya en su cuarto, el heredero se cambió y se metió en la cama cayendo rendido ni bien había tocado la almohada.

 **Dieciocho días después…**

Thetis volvía al Templo Marino, relajada, despejada, feliz y lista para retomar sus deberes. Aunque a su regreso Julián ya había vuelto a su vida normal en la superficie, Thetis se alegró al saber que su señor ya estaba mucho mejor.

 **Tres meses después…**

Julián por su parte estaba muy feliz pues a últimas fechas muchas de sus amigas iban a visitarlo casi a diario, así que no había tenido tiempo de sentirse solo. Le extrañaba tanto amor a visitarlo tan de repente, pero no se quejaba.

El Doctor Tsuokalos lo atendía cada cierto tiempo y aunque el joven aún insistía en ser Poseidón, o al menos, su recipiente, el doctor creía que iba logrando progresos.

Sus generales marinos ya se habían recuperado de su afonía y seguían dándole duro al Karaoke.

El mundo gozaba de días de sol y la vida había retomado su cauce normal.

\- ¡Hola Julián cariño!

\- ¡Meret, que gusto verte!

\- No podía dejar de visitar a mi querido amigo Julián. Oye me tomé la libertad de invitar a una amiga, espero no te moleste –dijo acercando a su lado a su amiga.

Una bella chica de piel apiñonada, ojos verdes y cabellera castaña oscura. Alta, buena figura, con clase y un no sé qué, que de inmediato captó la atención de Julián.

\- Claro que no, bienvenida a mi casa señorita….?

\- Vivian, Vivian Lomat –dijo tendiendo su delicada mano a Julián –es un placer conocerlo joven Julián, se habla mucho de usted en nuestro circulo.

\- Espero que cosas buenas –galantemente besó la mano de la chica.

\- Definitivo –le dijo coqueta la joven para quien la gallardía de Julián no pasaba ni por error desapercibida.

Y es que de entrada, Julián, parecía un chico muy interesante, además de guapo y plus, rico, otro millonario igual que ella, sería un partido perfecto.

El problema es que aún no lo conocía a fondo…

\- ¿Gustan pasar a la Terraza a tomar algo?

\- Con gusto –respondió Vivian.

Mientras ellas se adelantaban, Julián se le quedo mirando a la chica, que buena figura, y qué porte, y esa sonrisa coqueta…

\- Por todos los Dioses –se dijo –creo que acabo de conocer a mi futura esposa… ¡Por fin seré un hombre casado! –se dijo juntando sus manos y mirando al cielo con ilusión.

Salió a la terraza con las mujeres, y ese día, para las ocho de la noche cuando ambas se fueron, Julián había conseguido novia nueva, una que estaba deslumbrada con sus encantos.

La joven iba feliz pues acababa de hacerse novia de un joven guapo, millonario y encantador, parecía ser el hombre ideal.

 **Doce días después…**

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Llegó! –Exclamaba Hades eufórico porque su flamante Cadillac Ciel Concept en color _gris tormenta_ había llegado hoy, nuevecito de fábrica -¡Pandora! ¡Baja, nos vamos de paseo, hay que estrenar esta belleza!

\- ¿Por qué tanto revuelo Hades? –dijo Pandora saliendo del castillo - ¡Oh vaya, ya llegó!

\- ¡Síiiii! ¡¿No es hermoso?!

\- Definitivamente es un auto con mucha clase. Y el color es perfecto, tiene ese dramatismo digno del Dios del inframundo.

\- Sube, vamos a estrenarlo. Tengo dos semanas impaciente por correrlo a toda velocidad en las campiñas alemanas.

\- El día está muy bonito, será un recorrido precioso en este convertible –dijo la joven emocionada.

Su caballeroso "hermano" Hades le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir cerrando luego la puerta, después él dio la vuelta al auto para tomar su lugar en el asiento del conductor. El flamante auto de encendido por voz, que destilaba olor a nuevo y costoso, encendió rugiendo su poderoso y elegante motor haciendo sentir al Dios del inframundo y su acompañante como auténticos Dioses pero del mundo humano. Ambos se verían geniales en ese auto, recorriendo las campiñas alemanas y causando envidia al pasar.

Hades estaba por pisar el acelerador cuando…

 _¡Krooommm! -_ El cielo tronó furioso y se cerró de espesas nubes tan oscuras como el color del auto nuevo de Hades, que pronto comenzó a mojarse de cientos y cientos de gotitas de agua que a cada segundo se volvían más furiosas.

\- ¡¿Es broma?! –se dijo Hades estampando la frente en el volante presa de la desilusión.

Pandora decepcionada oprimió el botón de la capota que salió para cubrir los finos interiores del auto que la lluvia amenazaba con estropear.

Encerrados dentro del auto ya apagado, veían caer la lluvia.

\- Ah…Será mejor que lo metas al garaje… pero el del último piso… -aconsejó Pandora.

\- Mendigo Poseidón… ya lo volvieron a batear…

 **Santuario Submarino…**

\- ¿Sí? ¿Mariachi Águila Descalza?... Sí, quisiera hacer una contratación, me los recomendó Dio de mosca… ¿cómo que no sabe quién es Dio de Mosca? –decía una rubia con teléfono en mano.

\- Thetis ellos lo conocen como un simple mortal, usa su apellido –le susurró Isaac.

\- _Ay si es cierto_ … Quiero decir el señor Dio Sánchez… Ah que bien que sí se acuerde de él… sí, es que tengo un amigo que seguro no tarda en llegar y le acaban de romper su corazoncito… ¿que son expertos en adoloridos? ¡Ay qué bueno!…. ¿Qué cuál es la dirección? Es en Grecia…. No, no la calle Grecia, Grecia el país… No, no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos del traslado…. Sí el dinero no es problema… Ok… sí… sí… ¿me dan su dirección?... sí…. Sí…. gracias, ahora mismo envió a alguien por ustedes –dijo finalizando la llamada.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntaron los generales con ansia reflejada en la mirada.

\- Asunto arreglado chicos, mariachi en camino.

\- ¡Yeeeeey! –corearon, pues no estaban dispuestos a perder la voz otra vez.

\- ¿Pero cómo vas a hacer? Se supone que los mortales no pueden venir aquí, menos enterarse de que este santuario existe –acotó Baian.

\- No se preocupen, del traslado me encargo yo, y ya después del show borraré sus memorias. Además les vamos a pagar bien. Lo importante es tenerlos listos para cuando Julián baje, que seguro será en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Thetis! –se escuchó a lo lejos.

\- Ya ven, ya llegó… Ahora corran, atrinchérense en sus pilares y no salgan hasta que yo les diga.

\- ¡Gracias Thetis, eres la gracia del Olimpo, te debemos una! –dijo Krishna a nombre de todos y salieron corriendo antes de ser vistos por Poseidón.

\- Y me la voy a cobrar… -dijo la sirena con sonrisa maliciosa, para luego encaminarse hacia su señor y recibirlo con un tierno y consolador abrazo.

\- Thetis… Vivian… -fue lo único que pudo articular Julián.

\- Ya sé, ya sé… pobre bebé…. Ven a mis brazos –dijo acurrucando a su señor en su regazo y acariciando su azul cabellera, este iba a ser un día laaaaargo….

 ** _Fin (de este cap)_**

 ** _*…*…*_**

Hola, aquí actualizando, deseo les guste este cap dedicado al querido Don Pose. Como el haber puesto **_Fin_** en el otro cap suscitó algunas confusiones (es que **"Fin"** sí se vio muy críptico en el otro cap XD), esta vez decidí aclarar que es el fin del cap, no del fic :). Cuando el fic se acabe se los haré saber, pero le queda para rato.

Pequeñito glosario:

Sniff: Es la onomatopeya del espasmo involuntario que se produce al llorar y que genera un tremendo jalón a los mocos... espasmo muy poco elegante debo decir…

Blackhawk: Helicóptero de combate.

Les recomiendo ver el video "Mi chorro de voz Manolin y Shilinsky" es el primer video, para que escuchen como sonaba más o menos el querido Baian.

No es que le eche cebollazos a Don Pose, es que de verdad, según las descripciones míticas, de los tres Dioses, se describe a Poseidón como el más apuesto y atractivo de los tres.

YaoiLover: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me da gusto saber que aún hay chicas que si bien gustan del genero saben respetar a los demás, y como bien dices no falta la gente tonta sin perspectiva que para verse muy sabía saca a relucir temas que ni vienen al caso con tal de alimentar su ego, pero no valen la pena. Y sí, es que los hombres sean dioses o mortales siempre necesitan de una mujer a su lado, ya sea madre, hermana, esposa, etc. A ellos la soledad no se les da muy bien. Muchas gracias y espero el fic te siga gustando.

Jess: Me honra el comentario muchas gracias, me alegra que te hayas reído tanto espero no hayas despertado a nadie XD. Sí caray, el peña mató las ilusiones de Caronte, deja que se muera para que vea lo mal que le va a ir al nieto en el inframundo. Muahahaha. O a lo mejor hasta de ahí lo corren nadie lo quiere XD. ¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero te guste este cap de Don Pose.

Ariscereth: Yo sé lo que es eso del trabajo T.T…. Por otro lado, ya que no tienes cuenta, aprovecho este medio para agradecerte por ambos review, el de este fic y el de Sakura, me alegra que te gustara y es que el amor no tiene fronteras y claro que habrá más de ellos dos, en esa rubrica. Respecto a Hades, pues creo que fue justo, cruel pero justo XD. Y esto no se acaba, ya que habrá mucho por recorrer con todos ellos.

Rosa de castilla: Muchas gracias rosita por tu apoyo y sí, en efecto no será gay, en mis fics Afro nunca lo es, porque me gusta respetar a este personaje y proyectarlo como sale en el anime y no con la percepción errónea y casi mítica que le ha dado el machismo occidental, ya que la percepción de este personaje tanto en la sociedad y como en el fandom en Asia es totalmente diferente. Y como dices la misma toei lo aclaró pero parece que eso no le gustó a cierta gente. Una cosa es que le cambies la personalidad por gusto que es muy válido en un fic, pero otra muy diferente es que crean que la personalidad que le ha dado el fandom es la real y original del personaje, y se enojen contigo si no lo pintas así. Por ejemplo: Milo jamás se mostró facilote y gigolo en el anime, esa es más bien la cruz que le impusimos el fandom sólo por ser escorpio. Cada quien lo dibuja según su historia y decide si retoma la personalidad original o se la cambia. En mi caso no se la cambio a Afro. Puede que Afro se vea en situaciones bochornosas en mis fics, y si acaso un poco de OOC en todos los personajes porque es un fic de humor, pero nada más. Y lo que comentas de tus idols es cierto, yo viví en Japón y vaya que puedes llegar a confundir las cosas por falta de conocimientos de la cultura, a veces hacen cosas muy raras. Un amigo algo me había comentado eso de las plantas allá en España, pero tú me lo confirmas, y es que es verdad, en las plantas esta incluso ya la cura para el cáncer, y hablo de una cura total, y en el bicarbonato también, pero claro, el negocio de la enfermedad es una derrama brutal de dinero, no van a dejar que se acabe, los gobiernos en varias partes del mundo quieren hacer una ley que considere como drogas a varias plantas medicinales que curarían hasta las enfermedades más perras, para que así la humanidad no tenga acceso a una cura real, natural y económica. No lo permitamos, pilas con eso. Y claro, todos tenemos derecho a expresar nuestra opinión personal, es un derecho que nadie nos puede negar, mucho menos un puritano de mente retorcida. ¡Ooooh conque Afrodita es tu husbando!, mucho gusto señora de Piscis, tiene usted un marido hermoso, bien por ti, tienes muy buen gusto. Ya somos dos, Afrodita también es de mis dorados consentidos. Y sí, claro que volveremos a ver a los dorados, es un hecho ya que después de todo el fic se llama La vida en el Santuario y Anexos. Así que los del santuario estarán por aquí de forma recurrente.

SafiroBipolar: Muchas gracias, bienvenida al fic me alegra que te guste. Gracias por el apoyo y por ser una digna representante de las fujoshis que se toma con alegría la vida. Me pregunto cuál es esa parejita de la que hablas, tus favoritos, me dejaste intrigada… Y sí yo también voto por el humor, no significa que no haga fics dramáticos u oscuros (que son géneros que también me encantan), tanto de este anime como de otros, y ya iré publicando los de los otros géneros de este anime aquí, pero es que el humor es también uno de mis géneros favoritos y ver a estos hombres rudos y serios en situaciones hilarantes me encanta. Lo que me dices del editor lo agradezco, pero mi problema es que no me permite usarlo T.T, no sé por qué, cada que quiero ir a checarlo ahí en directo sólo me dice que si quiero corregir algo, suba un Word para sustituir el archivo actual y no me deja hacer más, y no tiene caso cambiar el Word porque el Word está bien, es el formato que le da fanfiction lo que me lo cambia. Sólo me deja usar el editor para el formato del perfil y eso ya es un milagro, porque antes ni eso me dejaba. Fanfiction contestó diciéndome que iban a checar eso y bueno… a ver cuándo lo arreglan… Muchas gracias por tus bendiciones, te envió un abrazo, y me alegra saber que tengo una lectora tan entusiasta del humor como yo *u*!

Yunmari: Siiii yo también recomiendo oír el solo de guitarra y sí es el que va ya para el final de la canción, es el solo principal. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad como dije tenía años de no venir a este fandom y no sabía cómo andaban las cosas por aquí, mucho menos sabía que andaban tan mal en este respecto, yo conocía a las fujoshis como gente respetuosa y me alegra saber que aún existen de ese tipo. Cuando yo venía todos nos respetábamos y no había esta tontería que se popularizo tanto en internet de "hacerte el defensor de alguna causa" y atacar a todo mundo por decir o usar tal o cual palabra, yo considero totalmente estúpido y agresivo querer callar a otro de forma grosera sólo por querer sentirse más sabio, y defender un tema del que ni siquiera comprenden pero quieren usarlo para quedar bien con los demás. El ego anda desatado en las personas a últimas fechas... Eso se ve mucho en Youtube, polémicas sin sentido que una masa tonta apoya y encima de todo agreden a los pocos que hablan con la razón. Como bien dicen "El humano es inteligente, pero la masa es tonta". Tu analogía de Goku es muy acertada, y sí, hay gente que pierde el piso. Pero créeme que no le "paro bolas" y seguiré adelante. Muchas gracias por seguirme, espero te guste este cap de Don Pose.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y centrémonos en la diversión. Nos estamos leyendo y tengo curiosidad: ¿Alguna de ustedes le haría el favor a Don Pose? Diga _yo_ la que esté interesada y yo le mando avisar ^u^.


	4. Así en el Averno como en el Hades

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Los personajes extras sí son de mi pertenencia. Fic hecho sin fines de lucro, por fans para fans. Disfruten el fic.

 ***..*..***

 **Así en el Averno como en el Hades…**

 **(de números y letras rojas)**

 ***…*…***

Números rojos, otra vez… Y este mes fue peor que el anterior.

\- ¡Esto sí ya es el colmo! ¡Pero ese papanatas me va a oír, al demonio con el papeleo!

El Dios del Inframundo griego enfundado en su túnica tinta descendió a los infiernos de otro señor de las tinieblas. Ahora sí lo iba a escuchar.

Y en lo que dura un suspiro, Hades estaba frente a unas hermosas e inmensas puertas de mármol talladas al alto relieve que ostentaban ángeles caídos, el purgatorio, almas en pena y cientos de demonios tallados de la forma más sublime que se hubiera visto. El Dios estaba a punto de tocar cuando ambas puertas se abrieron por sí solas produciendo un sonido impresionante.

Nada más abrir una explosión de gritos y… ¡música? Desbordaron sus oídos.

 ** _Sí necesitas reguetón dale, sigue bailando mami no pares, acércate a mi pantalón dale…_**

Hades encontró en el interior lo que parecía ser una fiesta llena de sexo, alcohol, desenfreno y promiscuidad… Además de una maravillosa producción…. Luz y sonido, llamaradas impresionantes, un DJ sobre un monte de lava ardiendo… aquello era… Muy similar a Ibiza en verano…

De pronto un elegante hombre de traje negro lo abordó.

\- Disculpe señor, su nombre por favor.

\- Ee... Hades…

\- Veamos… lo siento no está en la lista.

\- ¿Lista? ¿Cuál lista?

\- La lista de los recién llegados. ¿Cuáles fueron sus pecados?

\- ¿Cuáles pecados?

\- Usted no puede de ninguna manera ser un santo, o no estaría aquí, estaría con San Pedro, el portero de allá arriba –dijo señalando con un dedo hacia el cielo –así que confiese y podremos darle un mejor servicio.

\- Que servicio ni que nada, vengo a ver a Lucifer.

\- Sí, todo mundo viene a verlo, pero primero sus pecados.

\- Ya le dije que yo no soy pecador, seré el Dios del Inframundo pero soy una persona muy justa y recta. ¡Ahora háblele a su patrón que me canso rápido de estar parado!

\- A ya voy entendiendo –dijo cambiando su actitud amable por una defensiva –con esa actitud ya sé lo que es usted y cuál será su castigo.

\- ¡Castigo? ¡A mí? ¡Qué no sabe quién soy yo? ¡No tiene idea de con quién se está metiendo!

\- Claro que sí. Seguridad –dijo sacando un radio –tenemos un 2-2 en proceso en la puerta principal, repito, Político recién llegado en la entrada principal.

\- ¡Político? ¡Cómo se atreve, esa ofensa sí no se la paso!

Hades estaba a punto de desencadenar su poderoso cosmos divino cuando…

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos, yo me encargo Mephisto.

\- ¡Vaya hasta que te apareces!

\- Mide tus modales alma condenada –amonestó el hombre de traje –un politiquillo no es nadie para hablar de forma tan altanera al gran señor de las Tinieblas.

\- ¡Señor de las tinieblas mis calzones! ¡El señor de las tinieblas soy yo!

\- ¡A usted se le olvida que aquí ya no tiene fuero! –rebatió muy indignado el mayordomo del Averno.

\- Tranquilo Mephisto, más respeto que estás hablando con Hades, Dios del inframundo griego.

\- ¿Eh? –el mayordomo estaba incrédulo.

\- Así es, él es el regente del Hades.

\- ¡Este politiquillo? –dijo sin podérselo creer.

\- ¡Que no soy un politiquillo!

\- Tranquilo Hades tranquilo, Mephisto no sabía, no es muy bueno en _Historia del Mundo_... Hades… Por favor ya deja de tratar de arrancarle la cabeza a mi mayordomo… -pidió viendo como Hades tiraba zarpazos a la cabeza del mayordomo quien daba sacón tras sacón.

\- ¡Pero me llamó político!

\- Yo sé, y te pido una disculpa a nombre de toooooodo el Averno, yo mismo no merezco que me digan semejante oprobio. Mephisto, déjanos, yo atenderé al Señor Hades.

\- Sí señor.

\- Hades, ven conmigo.

\- ¡Jum! Gato igualado este… -dijo el griego al pasar al lado del mayordomo, volteándole la cara en un gesto muy aristócrata.

Caminaron entre el montón de gente y Hades sintió deseos de esconderse tras las alitas de Lucifer nada más de ver aquella vorágine de lujuria, locura y desenfreno, ya nada más faltaba que comenzara a sonar la canción Dangerous and Moving y el escenario del video estaría completo. Por Dios aquello era insano… Llegaron a una puerta oculta tras la que ambos señores tenebrosos desaparecieron. Del otro lado había un enorme y largo puente de piedra con columnatas coronadas por horribles gárgolas que parecían guardar esos terrenos. Al final del largo puente, yacía un palacio oscuro e imponente de mármol gris, más impresionante que Peterhof y Versalles juntos.

Caminaron en silencio por el larguísimo puente, pero a medio camino comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita _o fílos mou_?

\- Vengo a exigirte que te apartes de mí camino, he tolerado tus chistecitos de mal gusto, el infierno de lujuria que has desatado en la Tierra, y hasta tus injerencias en asuntos de Grecia, pero que te metas con mi negocio ¡Eso sí que no te lo voy a soportar!

\- ¿Pero yo que hice? –quiso saber colmado de incertidumbre.

\- ¡Qué hiciste? ¡Me estás quitando mucha clientela! ¿Crees que mantener un infierno es fácil? Tú deberías saber que no, se requiere de una cierta cuota mensual de almas o todo se va al carajo. Un infierno es un gran negocio, pero más difícil de mantener que una tequilera. ¿Qué voy a hacer si me voy a la quiebra…? –finalizó compungido jalando sus mejillas con ambas palmas.

\- Pero si tú tienes casi tanto dinero como yo… No es por presumir pero sí te gano con un par de milloncitos, una bagatela –dijo con aire socarrón.

\- No digo quiebra monetaria monsergo de pacotilla, digo quiebra inmaterial, astral, anímica, almica para que mejor me entiendas. ¡No quiero terminar como Ereshkigal! La pobre perdió hasta su matrimonio, porque cuando el desgraciado de Nergal supo que su mujer lo perdería todo, se volvió a los cielos y le mandó a su abogado para el divorcio…

\- Temes que te manden al demonio si… ¡Hey, sería una ironía ¿cierto?! ¡Jajajaja que te mandaran al demonio! Ja ja ja ja ¿O sea conmigo? Jajajaja…

Hades le miró con un tic en el ojo y cara de pocos amigos…

\- Perdón, no fue gracioso…. Y, me decías?

\- Pues eso, no permitiré que te quedes con mi clientela. Que se la robes a otros Dioses será su problema ¡Pero a mí NO!

\- Tranquilo compadre tranquilo y nos amanecemos… Primero entremos a la casa para tomarnos algo.

\- ¡No vine a tomar unas copas que para eso me quedo en el Inframundo con el pazguato de Radamanthys! ¡Vine a hablar de Dios de las Tinieblas a Tarambana de las tinie…! ejem, quiero decir, a Dios de las tinieblas.

\- Y eso haremos, ahora por favor tranquilízate, hablaremos de Príncipe del Averno a Mamarracho del Inframundo… Quiero decir, Señor del Hades…

Ambos señores oscuros prosiguieron en silencio hasta entrar en el palacio.

Recorrieron pasillos elegantes, extravagantes y suntuosos. Hades veía cada columna, cada adorno de oro puro en las paredes, todo lo que brillaba ahí o era oro, o era plata, o eran diamantes, ninguna imitación. Todo forrado de lujo. Y con todos los estilos elegantes que se pudieran encontrar en la Tierra: Romanos, barrocos, góticos, egipcios, griegos, minimalistas, árabes, modernos, etc. De todo tipo…

\- Primero que nada –tomó la palabra Lucifer –Yo no te estoy quitando clientela, y no le estoy robando nada a nadie, lo que pasa es que tú no te sabes promocionar.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?

\- Pues aunque no lo creas.

\- ¡¿Pues explícame cómo?!

\- Mira, por ejemplo, mi negocio va viento en popa, nada menos, esta semana ha sido muy muy productiva, estoy a la alza. Verás, te cuento _pana_ te cuento… Nada menos en Europa, hubo más de 648 suicidios, y eso en Europa solamente, imagínate lo demás, todos jóvenes, además 732 asesinatos, también sólo en Europa, donde tu mi querido educando perdiste todo terreno, ahora sólo te queda Grecia y unos tantos lados más. Si contamos con los asesinatos y suicidios de mis otras filiales en el mundo ¡Puf! Ni te cuento, me pasa como a los magnates, ganan tanto dinero a diario que ya ni la cuenta llevan. Ahora gané 2,354,687 nuevos adulterios, y esto gracias a los antros, casinos y tables que he abierto en todo el mundo, si al humano hay que darle lo que quiere, como miel a las abejas. Uno tiene que meterse en todos los ámbitos, es negocio, mira, nada menos hoy 188 jueces se vendieron, dejando libres a peligrosos criminales, aunque esto de las leyes es un albur, como en la bolsa, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, porque nunca nunca faltan los jueces honorables, los policías honestos y los criminales arrepentidos. Pero mis mayores ganancias en la semana, fueron 34 personas que murieron blasfemando sobre Dios. Contando eso nada más, me deja un total de ganancia esta semana de 2,356,289 almas que se van directito a mi Averno, sólo en una semana, sin contar los incestos, las falsificaciones, los robos… pequeñeces si tú quieres, pero todo es negocio, cada centavo cuenta, haciendo un redondeo a groso modo, digamos que gano unos tres millones de almas por semana. ¿Cuántas ganas tú? Te aseguro que ni la mitad ¿Por qué? es que no sabes administrar tu negocio.

\- ¡El inframundo no es un negocio, es un lugar de castigo para los pecadores!

\- Pero quién te entiende, ¿no decías que no querías perder la clientela en tu negocio? O es negocio o no lo es, primero debes definirte.

\- ¡Era sólo un decir!

\- No te me alebrestes compadre, míralo bien mirado, también en mi Averno se queman por la eternidad, eso sí es sufrimiento, súper purgan sus pecados, pero he ahí por qué no triunfas, tienes ideas arcaicas de lo que un inframundo debe ser. Ya no estamos en la era del Mito, es el siglo veintiuno, la era de Piscis, cercana la llegada ya de la de Acuario… la verdad no entiendo porque los astrólogos humanos cuentan en reversa…. Como sea, tú no le sacas provecho a tus almas. Porque tu ideología es " ** _Pecador que quiera pecar, que peque_** "… ¿De verdad?. No mi amigo, a los clientes se les atrae, no se espera a que entren a tu negocio, hay que salir a las calles a atraerlos –Lucifer hablaba como todo un orador motivacional, como un experto en ventas, se podía sentir su emoción –Uno no espera al cliente ¡Va hacia él! –sus ojos brillaban con la furia de un vendedor exitoso que sale a cazar a su presa, y su puño apretaba fuerte y en alto en señal de victoria.

Hades sólo lo veía pensando que estaba loco…

\- ¿Por qué crees que las mujeres andan tan locas? ¿Por qué está en su naturaleza? No mi querido imberbe ¡Yo lo provoqué!

\- ¡Lo sabía!

\- No tiene nada de malo, el negocio es el negocio. Y yo me he sabido rodear de un muy buen equipo de trabajo. Y tú… Si tu ni ayudantes tienes…

\- Tengo a mis 108 espectros.

-No me refiero a tu guardia, me refiero a asistentes, ejecutivos, promotores de venta. En Disney te pintan con "Pena" y "Pánico" pero realmente tú no tienes nada de eso, y mira que te hace falta, yo tengo mis ejecutivos de categoría. Los humanos los conocen como pecados capitales, pero en realidad son ejecutivos de alto nivel. Por ejemplo _Lujuria_ anda desatada, y es una muchacha con visión –dijo muy orgulloso –antes sólo atacaba las mentes de los hombres, pero ella vio el potencial de las mujeres y ahora ha cambiado la visión del mercado, no sabes a cuanta alma me manda, ¡Dos por uno!, pues los hombres caen mucho más fácil que las mujeres, así que si la mujer es quien los seduce y no al revés, tenemos un efecto bucle que no veas. _Locura_ es su asistente, y es muy buena en lo que hace, entre las dos hacen milagros –dijo secándose una lagrimita de felicidad –a este paso pronto todo el mundo será mío. Voy a tener que negociar algunos terrenitos del Paraíso con Dios para ampliar el Averno, que ya no me caben almas… Hablando de terrenitos, ¿No tendrás tú en el inframundo algunas cuantas hectáreas que no utilices?

\- Ni lo sueñes, jamás te venderé nada. ¡Mi inframundo es sagrado!

\- Ta'bueno ta'bueno, no te enojes, nada más fue una preguntita… a lo mejor y Zeus tenga algunos terrenitos en el Olimpo…. –se dijo pensativo –Sip, bueno ese es otro tema. El punto es que yo llegué revolucionando el mundo con mis ideas innovadoras ¿Quién crees que inventó el cine mudo? ¿La industria discográfica? ¿La televisión? ¿Hollywood? ¿Las disqueras?, que por cierto tú también adoptaste esa idea, ¿Qué no eres dueño de la Sony Music?

\- Yo no la compre por eso… -aseguró muy ofendido.

\- Por lo que sea, tú tienes una disquera, y eso no es malo. También tienes un casino en las vegas.

\- Bueno es que ese sí parecía un negocio rentable –dijo volteando apenado a otro lado.

\- Esos pastelitos en forma de loto que regalan ahí son una maravilla… ¿En cuánto me vendes 2000 para mis casinos? Te haría pedidos continuos.

\- Esos lotos son exclusivos de mi casino –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ok envidioso… recuerda que la envidia en un pecado capital.

\- ¡A mí no me impresionas!

\- Jajajaja… Sólo estaba jugando, sabes bien que los pecados capitales no aplican a los Dioses, de lo contrario tu hermano menor Zeus hace mucho que habría caído en mis garras, y nada más por lujuria… ay esa chiquilla tiene talento, estoy tan orgulloso de ella, es como mi hija…

\- Pues vaya hijitos te cargas... ¡Has hecho del Averno un lugar de perdición!

\- ¿Y un infierno no se trata de eso?

\- ¡Se supone que es un lugar para purgar los pecados!

\- Detalles, detalles…

\- Además bonito me vería yo enviando a mis espectros a tentar a la gente.

\- Deberías, si no a los espectros, contrata a gente especial para eso. Te estoy dando tips que no le he dado a ningún otro Señor de un Infierno, y tú no aprecias mis valiosos consejos de empresario consagrado… Yo conozco la naturaleza del hombre, sólo le doy lo que realmente desea. Su naturaleza no es pura como tú quieres creer, tienen sus oscuros recovecos, más oscuros que tu propio inframundo, y prefieren la eternidad de la perdición, que la dicha eterna de la santidad. Son masoquistas, no me pueden culpar a mí por eso… Pueden elegir, y eligen el mal, porque les gusta, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo que el niño sea risueño? Yo sólo le hago cosquillas jajajaja se reirá de todos modos, yo sólo le aporto lo que necesita...

Hades no podía evitar pensar que este desgraciado tenía razón en muchas de las cosas que decía, pero él no quería perder el honor que todo señor del inframundo debía conservar, pero esas ideas eran tan tentadoras… En especial ahora que su inframundo se venía abajo sin clientes…

\- Y a todo esto, porque hoy andas tan de buena gente conmigo si siempre te la pasas burlándote de mí? –quiso saber " _el rico_ ".

\- ¿Dudas de mí? ¡Hades… Me ofendes! –Hades le dedico una mirada incrédula y acusadora –De verdad aunque muchos lo duden tengo mi lado bueno… si le podemos llamar así –dijo rascando su blanca cabellera –Sí, admito que me la paso molestándote y haciéndote la burla cada que puedo, pero no es porque te odie, me caes bien… ¡Soy un Ángel caído!, mi empatía se expresa de formas diferentes a las convencionales –culminó muy ofendido y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tu forma de expresar agrado es jodiendo hasta el cansancio a la persona que te agrada?

\- Más o menos –aceptó con una risita. Lucifer se le quedó viendo un momento y volvió a hablar –Ese es otro detalle… mira tu apariencia.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Soy elegante.

\- No digo que eso este mal, al contrario, es un punto clave, yo también soy elegante en mi vestir, pero, eres guapo… ¡No me mires así no soy de esos! –ambos respiraron tranquilos –Me refiero a que tienes que sacarle partido a tu gallardía, los expertos lo hacemos, mira a mi compadre del alma "El Catrín" mexicano y su compita "El charro negro" todos ellos visten muy bien y son muy galantes. A las mujeres les gusta –aseguró coqueto recordando los buenos resultados que le habían dado su porte y gallardía con las féminas –uno tiene que ser guapo, elegante, galante y bien vestido. Lo de guapo tú lo tienes, elegante también, pero… no te sacas partido, con esa expresión de muerto amargado que te cargas cada que te encarnas en un mortal o cada que te le pones por enfrente a un humano con tu cuerpo original… pues es que no se antoja mucho acercársete. Yo siempre me presento con una sonrisa y todo mundo me recibe muy bien. La sonrisa abre mil puertas.

\- A los dorados de Athena no te les presentante con una sonrisa, sólo entraste rompiéndoles toda su-

\- Momento, ellos son otra cosa, uno tiene que saber usar la actitud adecuada en cada situación. Iba a apoderarme del santuario y el mundo, no podía llegar con una sonrisa, menos con la chinche esa de Athena, y cuantimenos con el tal Shaka, el representante de Buda en la Tierra.

\- ¿Qué no es Buda en persona?

\- Ah pues eso dirá él, a mí no me consta ni me convence. El punto es que yo con Buda no me llevo, sus filosofías arcaicas me aburren y me exasperan… disque la paz interior… no puedo mantener una conversación civilizada con él ni por 5 minutos.

\- Momento ahora que lo recuerdo, en aquella ocasión también te llevaste al baile a mi hermano Poseidón y al tarugo de Abel, a Eris no la culpo, suele ceder a los apuestos…

\- Nop, eso tampoco fue mi culpa, sólo les hice una oferta que no pudieron rechazar, yo no los obligué a nada, y como bien dices Abel es un tarugo, por eso cayó de inmediato, Poseidón también es medio inocente, y Eris… Ah Eris…. Que mujer…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices así?... ¡¿Pues qué otra clase de tratos hicieron?!

\- Soy un caballero y no tengo memoria - se apresuró a contestar.

\- ¡Pero es una Olímpica!

\- Y una mujer, yo soy soltero, ella también.

\- Pues eso no te da dere-

\- ¡No oigo no oigo soy de palo!

\- ¡Por los cuatro jinetes, no me ignores!

\- ¡No los invoques que se aparecen! –Advirtió alarmado - ¡Y a los cuatro les debo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Qué? Soy Lucifer, no siempre tengo que ser honesto. Mira, olvidémonos del asuntito de Eris y volvamos a nuestro tema, tienes que sonreír más, no puedes andar siempre… sí… con esa cara de palo…

Hades echó el cuerpo hacia atrás ofendido. ¡Cómo cara de palo? Si él era muy guapo, además un hombre serio era elegante.

\- Los serios somos elegantes.

\- Pero no atractivos. Así ninguna mujer te va a voltear a ver.

\- Soy casado y a mucha honra.

\- Ah, no sabía que seguías los diez mandamientos del tonto de Moises, se supone que eres griego ¿No?

\- Claro que sí, pero no significa que tenga que ser infiel.

\- Uy, dile eso a tu hermano Zeus…

\- Mi familia no es el tema a discusión, es el que me estás dejando sin clientes.

\- Y te estoy dando la solución. Oye ya me dio sed –Lucifer aplaudió dos veces y una bellísima súcubo apareció a su lado.

\- Diga mi señor –ofreció con la voz más sensual que Hades hubiera escuchado, hasta las piernas le temblaron.

\- Tráenos algo de beber a mí y a mi invitado ¿Qué te tomas Hades? ¿Un vodka, un tequila, un wiski… rompope? –terminó con una risilla.

\- ¿Rompope? ¡¿Te estás burlando de mi verdad?!... Eee… ¿Si tienes rompope?

\- Jajajaja de todas las marcas habidas y por haber, hasta de conventos de monjas pecadoras, son los más deliciosos, es más querida, tráele una copa grande de rompope del convento de las carmelitas con botas.

\- ¿Que no eran las carmelitas descalzas?

\- No Hades, esas son otras, estas se llaman así porque sólo usan botas altas, el resto es traje de Eva, tal cual Dios las trajo al mundo. Yo voy siempre en persona a surtir el rompope –dijo bailando sus cejas. Que divertidas se daba en ese convento…

\- Pero es un convento.

\- De todo hay en la Tierra mi hermano. Hades, te falta actualizarte ¿Qué no hay internet en el inframundo?

\- Pues sí y es Wi-Fi.

\- Pero seguro ni lo usas.

\- Con qué crees que juego pokemon-go –dicho eso se tapó la boca, había hablado de más –quiero decir… este…

\- A sí, Pokemon Go –dijo Lucifer como si nada –esa aplicación que inventé me salió muy productiva... Querida, a mí me traes unas medias de seda… ¡Y me refiero a la bebida, no me vayas a traer tus medias como la otra vez!

\- Si amo… - acto seguido la sensual mujer desapareció para traer lo que le pedían.

\- ¿Pokemon-go también es invento tuyo?

\- Pues claro, uno tiene que modernizarse, subí a la Tierra a estudiar desarrollo de video juegos y aplicaciones. Uno no se puede rezagar, hay que actualizarse. Deberías sacarte partido, estudiar algo nuevo, sacarle provecho a tu galanura, si las mujeres de la Tierra supieran que eres otro Dios del inframundo tan bello, seguro que te buscan.

\- ¿No piensas que perderás clientes por darme estos consejos?

\- Jajajajaja con la humanidad siempre hay para todos, no me preocupo, estoy seguro de mi negocio y capacidades, sólo los mediocres tienen miedo… y no lo digo por ti, aclarando porque todo te lo tomas a título personal.

\- No sé… Perséfone seguro se enoja si ve que ando de galante con otras mujeres… -dijo pensativo sobando su brazo derecho.

\- Por lo que sé, ni siquiera le importa, según dicen las malas lenguas en los cielos, que son más chismosas y afiladas que las de los infiernos, que ustedes están peleados. Que tienen un siglo sin hablarse.

\- Siglo y medio, ¿y eso qué? –dijo Hades tratando de fingir indiferencia pero no lo lograba.

\- Pues para los Dioses es como un suspiro, apenas lo que sería un mes sin hablarse para una pareja humana, pero, no vas a dejar que la suegra gane ¿o sí?... Ay yo adoro a las suegras… tantos matrimonios rotos por sus intrigas… son verdaderamente infernales –dijo lleno de ilusión.

\- Tú sí que estás loco…

\- ¿No has probado a darle celos?

\- ¿Eh?... A lo mejor ni le importa –masculló triste…

\- Si no pruebas nunca lo sabrás.

\- Sus tragos mi señor –dijo apareciendo de pronto la mujer de roja piel, cuyas prendas apenas si dejaban una mísera parte a la imaginación.

\- Gracias Taavah –dijo coqueto el Ángel caído tomando ambas bebidas y tendiéndole la suya a Hades.

-Para servirle mi amo –lo voz de esa chica ponía a Hades supremamente nervioso, pero era de esperar, la joven era después de todo un súcubo, irradiaba una poderosa energía sexual. Y Hades que quería serle fiel a su mujer, mejor trataba de tapar sus oídos y ver para otro lado.

\- _Mojigato_ … -susurró Lucifer –ya te puedes retirar Taavah.

La mujer se fue y ambos Dioses entraron con copa en mano a una habitación que resultó ser un suntuoso despacho, cuyo escritorio en vez de silla tenía un enorme trono de oro, con rueditas… sí para desplazarse fácilmente por la enorme estancia.

\- Toma asiento –pidió dándole a Hades un banquito de madera.

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- ¿Qué? Es ébano…

\- ¡Es un banquito de zapatero!

\- Oh perdona, mmm… ve y tráete esa silla de allá.

\- Cómo que _ve y traite_ , soy tu invitado no tu chalan.

\- Cierto, cierto… Mephisto –el mayordomo de la entrada apareció en medio de una llamarada.

\- ¿Me llamaba mi señor?

\- Sí, consíguele una silla decente a Hades, digna del señor del Inframundo.

\- Sí mi señor.

Al poco rato Mephisto volvió con banquillo de bebé.

\- ¡Es broma?

\- No es para usted señor –dijo y girándose de costado mostró una elegante silla de oficina de cuero negro con respaldo ergonómico, y rueditas súper deslizantes –el asiento de bebé es para otra persona, esta silla negra es para usted.

El mayordomo la colocó frente al escritorio de mármol de Lucifer y pidió a Hades que tomara asiento.

Justo cuando el olímpico se iba a sentar, Mephisto la jaló un poco hacia atrás y…

\- Oh hay una arruga en la alfombra… ¡Oh señor se encuentra bien! ¡Qué desafortunada sincronicidad! ¡No me percaté que ya se estaba usted sentando!

Hades se levantó del suelo de un salto y se le fue encima a Mephisto.

\- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito gato igualado!

Lucifer quien se tomaba un trago de sus medias de seda, al no poder evitar la carcajada, se tragó entero un hielito y comenzó a ahogarse.

Y así una escena bizarra tenía lugar en el Averno, cosa nada anormal, cabe mencionar…

Mientras Mephisto hacia esfuerzos por zafarse de Hades que lo tenía bien sujeto por el cuello y lo zarandeaba como sonaja, Lucifer se ponía morado porque no podía escupir el hielito que traía atorado en la garganta. Sería un final terrible para el príncipe del Averno, morir a manos de un hielito de coctel…

\- Se ahoga… -balbuceaba Mephisto.

\- ¡Sí esa es la idea, matarte!

\- No… No yo… mi señor… Lucifer… se aho-ga… sal… ve… lo

Hades volteó a donde oía a otro sujeto asfixiarse y vio a Lucifer dándose de azotes en la espalda con sus propias alas en un intento por hacerse escupir el hielo.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó el griego al ángel caído pero este no respondió ya que se ahogaba.

\- Que… no ve… que se… ahooooga… suel…te… mehhh –el pobre Mephisto también se ahogaba.

\- Ay… -dijo Hades con fastidio soltando a Mephisto quien cayó al suelo, mientras Hades se dirigía donde Lucifer. Se colocó tras de él, lo abrazó por la espalda y presionando su estómago con ambas manos comenzó a aplicar la Maniobra de Heimlich.

\- ¡Escupe! ¡Ya, Escupe! ¡Anda!

\- ¡Dele más duro! ¡Más! –exigía Mephisto preocupado por su señor Lucifer.

El Arcángel Miguel venía entrando al despacho para dejar un pergamino sagrado… una cosa que no era más que un recadito de Dios a Lucifer, otra reprimenda quizá, cuando la escena lo paralizó…

Lucifer estaba inclinado medio cuerpo boca abajo sobre su escritorio, mientras a su espalda, de pie estaba colocado Hades, arremetiendo fuertemente contra su cuerpo en repetidas estocadas… Mientras su mayordomo… ¡¿Ovacionaba?!

\- Sodomía… -se dijo totalmente escandalizado Miguel –con razón lo expulsaron del paraíso… -Y lleno de escándalo tomó la perilla de la puerta y dijo –vuelvo después.

Cerró la puerta y persignándose dejó el Averno lo más rápido que pudo con dirección al cielo, que chismesote le tenía a Dios, ya tenía otra razón más para asegurarle a Dios que su mejor Ángel era él, y que había hecho muy bien en sacar a Lucifer del Paraíso…

Un último golpe y Lucifer por fin había escupido el hielito cual proyectil que aunque más reducido, fue a parar directo al ojo izquierdo de Mephisto.

\- ¡MI OJO!

\- ¡Aaaaaaaah! –Lucifer respiró hondo aliviado, ajeno al chisme que estaba por soltarse en los cielos de todo el mundo y del cual, el pobre Hades también saldría embarrado.

\- Mira que atragantarte con un hielito… Y luego dices que el idiota soy yo…

\- Gracias… Me salvaste… Aunque… ahora que lo pienso –se dijo muy pensativo –si me muero de todos modos regreso a mi reino, así que…

\- Si te mueres, sí, de todos modos te quedas en el Averno, pero sin cuerpo, y Belcebú se queda con tu puesto.

\- ¡Eso jamás!

\- Pues, me debes una. Yo sé lo que es tratar de regir un inframundo sin cuerpo y créeme no es nada fácil.

\- ¡MI OJO, MI OJO!

\- Gato argüendero… -musitó con fastidio el olímpico.

\- ¿Qué tiene tu ojo Mephisto? –preguntó Lucifer.

\- ¡UN HIELO, UN HIELO!

\- Aquí te va uno –dijo Lucifer lanzando un hielito a Mephisto creyendo que eso era lo que quería.

\- ¡Nooooo!

\- Pero que escándalo –se quejó Hades.

\- Ya te puedes retirar Mephisto –y dicho esto Lucifer agitó su mano y el pobre Mephisto desapareció en una llamarada que lo lanzó fuera del despacho. - Ese Mephisto… es tan gracioso –Lucifer ni siquiera notó lo que le pasaba a su fiel sirviente.

\- Yo lo encuentro sin carisma alguno. Y bien… ¿en qué quedamos? –preguntó Hades.

\- En nada.

\- ¡¿Pero-

\- Ya te di valiosos tips para levantar tu Inframundo, más no puedo hacer, yo no obligo a los humanos a venir. Ellos eligen mi Averno por gusto.

\- ¡Pero los tientas para que vengan!

\- Sugerir no es lo mismo que obligar.

\- ¡Eres un descarado!

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Si no fue un alago!

\- Pues sonó como tal.

\- Con razón te corrieron del paraíso…

\- No mi querido educando, no me echaron por granuja, me echaron por mi inteligencia y perfección.

\- Pues con todo ese maquillaje hasta yo me vería perfecto. Pero como soy HOMBRE no me maquillo.

\- No te digo Hades… Te falta actualizarte, los hombres de hoy se maquillan, para que lo sepas gran lego, esto se llama **_Visual Kei_** y es TEN-DEN-CIA en el mundo humano. Nada de mucho maquillaje, estas sombras neon resaltan mis encantadores ojos, lo demás es mi belleza natural… Además me veo _súper cool_ –afirmó con aires de Rock Star – En los 80's, el estilo Mick Jagger era lo que estaba de moda. Además ¿qué me críticas?, tú ya no usas el estilo conservador griego, ese nuevo peinado estilo steampunk te va muy bien. Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con las barbas de la era del mito?

\- Pasaron de moda.

\- Sí… además usar barba postiza debió ser muy cansado –le dedicó una miradilla ladina.

\- ¡Sí, soy lampiño, tú también! ¡¿qué me críticas?!

\- Nada, para eso son los accesorios.

\- Sí, como esas alitas de pastorela que traes…

\- Momento, estas alas –dijo abriéndolas orgulloso –sí son mías, naturales, no como las tuyas que son un adorno de tu traje de _Game of Thrones_.

\- ¡Es una Armadura Divina!

\- ¿Ese cosplay? Bueno cada quien lo llama como quiere…

Hades hizo una mueca que vulgarmente se conoce como " _parar la trompa_ " y miró muy molesto a Lucifer para luego tomar un gran trago de su rompope. La verdad sí estaba muy bueno… Luego del trago volvió a _"parar la trompa"_ gesto que terminaba siendo muy gracioso de ver en él, era como la versión oscura de _Campanita_ enojada.

\- Mira, hasta así te ves mejor que con tu Poker Face… ¡Oye hablando de eso! Lady Gaga viene a mi próximo cumpleaños, estás invitado.

\- Ja, como si fuera a venir…

\- Habrá rompope…

\- Este… mándame la invitación –dijo haciéndose el digno –a ver si te concedo la gracia de mi presencia.

\- Sabes… Necesitas vacaciones… Mmm… Tengo un hotel sabes, en California, podrías pasar unos días ahí, es un hotel de clase mundial, todo mundo se muere por hospedarse ahí… -le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado –Su gerente Tiffany es muy eficiente…

\- ¿También tienes un hotel en California? Caray dónde no tienes negocios… Y cómo se llama el hotel?

\- California, Hotel California.

\- Aa... como que me suena… De todos modos, no gracias, ya te dije que no vengo a discutir ni mi aspecto, ni unas vacaciones, vine a exigirte que dejes de meterte en asuntos del inframundo, para comenzar, los griegos, TODOS, cuando mueren tienen que ir a mi Inframundo, no a tu Averno.

\- Ellos llegan aquí solitos –se defendió cruzando sus manos en su pecho.

\- Pues tú no los aceptes.

\- ¿Y dejarlos afuera? ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no le cierro las puertas a nadie, soy demasiado educado y compasivo para dejar a alguien afuera, alma que toca las puertas de este Averno recibe calidez, atención y techo.

\- Dirás que la rostizas, la torturas y la encarcelas.

\- ¿Y que no es lo mismo?

\- Pues no.

\- Nadie negara que las llamas de este infierno son cálidas, que al torturarlas los demonios tienen TODA su atención puesta en ellas, y que la cárcel eterna les proporciona un techo. Es cuestión de prestar atención a los detalles.

\- Pues ya te lo dije –dijo el griego levantándose de golpe –estás advertido, si te vuelves a meter en mis asuntos te las verás cara a cara conmigo, y no me quieres conocer enojado. LOS GRIEGOS SON MIOS y los dodecateistas de todo el mundo también.

\- Pero-

\- ¡Y me llevo mi rompope! –y tomando su copa de rompope se dirigió fuera del despacho saliendo con un azotón de puerta.

\- Se llevó mi copa de oro… Nah, no importa, tengo miles.

…

 **Paraíso cristiano-católico-apostólico-romano y asociados…**

\- ¿Que Lucifer se estaba entregando a los placeres de la carne con otro hombre?

\- Así es mi Señor, y no era cualquier hombre, era nada más y nada menos que Hades, el Dios del Inframundo griego.

-¡¿Hades?!

\- Sí…

\- Pero… Por Dios santo, es decir, por mí mismo, jamás lo hubiera pensado de él, tan buen muchacho que se veía…

\- Lucifer es capaz de corromper al más santo.

\- Pero… Ay… ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal con Lucifer? ¿En qué me equivoque?

\- Sí me lo permite, yo creo que no debió hacerlo tan perfecto, eso fue un grave error, le hizo sentir que se lo merecía todo, es como un niño mimado, yo creo que… -cuando Miguel notó la mirada furibunda que Dios le dirigía se calló en seco.

\- ¿Me estás juzgando?

\- Gulp… No mi señor, yo nunca.

\- Más vale, ya viste lo que le pasó a Lucifer por llevarme la contra… Y retomando el caso, a todo esto ¿quién hacía el papel de… mujer?

\- Lucifer.

\- ¡Lucifer! Ay por las once mil vírgenes, yo creí que había sido al revés, siendo Lucifer mucho más alto que Hades… bueno, cada quien sus fetiches –dijo comprensivo –bueno al menos ya tengo una razón para aplacar a Zeus cuando comience sus reclamos –dijo sonriendo.

Zeus y él no se llevaban muy bien ya que Zeus no le perdonaba que le hubiera robado todo el protagonismo del que en una época gozó en todo el planeta. Ahora el dodecateísmo era una religión practicada por una minoría, mientras que Allah, Buda y Dios (a secas), eran los que tenían los tres primeros lugares de popularidad en el Rankin Mundial. Así que Zeus no perdía la oportunidad de despotricar contra él cada que lo veía.

Los mismo que Apolo y Abel se portaban altaneros con el bonachón Jesús, quien contrario a como lo pintaba la iglesia católica, no era un joven serio y sufrido, sino un joven alegre y risueño como chiquillo. Y por más que intentaba ser amable, la familia de los olímpicos nunca lo recibían bien.

"Naaah no te apures Pa', perdónalos, no saben lo que hacen… están muy mimados" le decía Jesús a su padre cada que los olímpicos le hacían desplantes de Diva a él y su padre se molestaba.

\- ¿Planea usar esto como arma?

\- Claro que sí –dijo frotando sus manos –si Zeus comienza con sus cosas, ya tendré yo algo para taparle la boca –si Dios también tenía su lado maldosillo…

* * *

 **Dos semanas después, Castillo Heinstein, desayunador de la terraza…**

Hades tomaba su juguito de piña importado y su ensalada de frutas con miel y almendras, cuando una mucama se acercó con el periódico de la mañana.

\- Gracias Marta.

Dentro del periódico venía pegada la edición mensual de la Gazeta "Celestiales Chismes Infernales" que contenía los últimos escándalos y novedades de los Dioses de todo el mundo, siendo más que nada una edición de corte amarillista pero entretenida de leer.

\- Hum… ya salió –se dijo desprendiéndola del periódico y sacándola de su bolsa, se dispuso a ver quién era el pobre infeliz que salía en la sección de escándalos este mes.

Pero nada más ver la portada tuvo que escupir su juguito importado al suelo.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Escándalo en el Olimpo, Hades y Lucifer envueltos_** **_en tórrido romance!"_**

\- Was zur Hölle?! –el educado olímpico no pudo evitar la maldición.

La noticia ocupaba la parte central de la portada y con las letras más grandes. El olímpico buscó con avidez la página de la noticia y ahí estaba…

 ** _"_** ** _Pues como lo leen mis divinidades, resulta que el Señor del Hades y el Príncipe del Averno, fueron sorprendidos mientras se estregaban a la pasión desenfrenada. Y es que no podemos culparlos, ambos hijos del infierno, deben ser poseedores de un temperamento tropical, son fuego puro, y no sólo en sentido literal, porque ¿quién no ha notado la belleza de ambos señores de la tinieblas? Están para chuparse los dedos, y otras cosas…_**

\- ¡Mendiga vieja ponzoñosa! –siguió leyendo.

 ** _…_** ** _no es de extrañar que hubieran cedido a la tentación, pero lo que realmente nos preocupa es el hecho de que Hades está casado. ¿Qué dirá Perséfone de todo esto? Y es que a ninguna mujer le gusta que le pongan los cuernos, aunque quizá siendo la señora de un infierno, no le importe tanto tener unos. Se rumoreaba que ambas deidades olímpicas estaban distanciadas desde hacía un tiempo y que su matrimonio no iba muy bien, pero… ¿Será Lucifer la manzana de la discordia entre ellos dos?. Ay a este angelito caído eso de jugar con las manzanas se le da muy bien desde el génesis, y es que tampoco olvidamos su romance con Eris, otra poseedora de manzanas, y ahora Lucifer no se resistió a convertirse a sí mismo en una manzanita venenosa, pero muy sabrosa, ¿o no… Hades?"_**

El artículo tenía dos páginas y Hades ya no quiso seguir leyendo, botó la gaceta al suelo y se fue muy molesto al interior de su castillo. Tenía una llamada que hacer a Hermes…

* * *

 **Averno, habitación de Lucifer…**

Francamente se habían inventado tantas historias sobre él, que le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que dijeran en la gaceta, la aventó donde cayó y luego de terminar su juguito de uva se volvió a meter en su cama. Aunque no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, sí que le causaba muchísima gracia la cara que iba a poner Hades y el escándalo que seguro le iba a armar toda su familia. Con una sonrisa en los labios agradeció no tener familia que lo estuviera jodiendo y se envolvió en sus sabanas para seguir tirando la pereza, total que estaba muy bien acompañado de tres bellas iniciadas Luciferinas que hasta ayer habían sido vírgenes…

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena…**

Shion y Athena no creían lo que leían, y la verdad no sabían si reír o llorar, también los 5 advenedizos, es decir héroes de bronce, estaban en el desayunador escandalizados con la noticia.

\- No puedo creer que Hades… -balbuceaba seiya.

\- ¡Jum! Para eso me gustaba –comentó Ikki tan altanero como siempre.

\- Y pensar que… una vez usurpó tu cuerpo Shun –comentó Shiriu cosa que crispó los nervios y el instinto protector de Ikki pues además a Shun y a Hyoga se les había ocurrido inocentemente voltear a verse el uno al otro sorprendidos por la noticia, pero ikki tenso por los rumores mal intencionados de la famosa y hoy infame Casa de Libra, tomó al pobre pato por los pelos y lo lanzo por la ventana que daba a un acantilado.

No iba a correr el más mínimo riesgo.

\- _Y pensar en lo que ese degenerado de Hades podría haber hecho con el cuerpo de mi hermanito si no lo salvo_ _a tiempo_ –pensó ikki tan compungido abrazando a Shun al punto de asfixia.

\- Ikki, ¿se puede saber por qué fue eso?

\- No es asunto suyo.

\- ¡Ikki ten más respeto con el Patriarca! –reprendieron todos.

\- No déjenlo, ya lo conocemos… -Shion sólo suspiró, ese niño era bipolar… -Pero sí vas a ir por Hyoga, anda.

\- No.

\- Es una orden –Shion sin exasperarse y con pocas palabras sabía cómo imponerse cuando quería y a Ikki no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Mientras tanto el pobre pato colgaba de un acantilado.

\- ¡Maestro Camus! ¡Seiya! ¡Quien sea! ¡Ayuda!

 **Casa de Acuario…**

\- Camus ¿oíste eso?... Creo que es Hyoga pidiendo ayuda.

\- Yo no oigo nada –dijo el francés sin apartar la vista de su libro.

 _\- ¡Maestro Camus auxilio que me mato!_

Milo fue a una ventana a asomarse –¡Sí, es el pobre pato!

\- Milo siéntate, hay que enseñarlo a volar solo.

\- ¡Pero se está cayendo del acantilado! Será el cisne pero no tiene alas.

\- Si se cae tiene que aprender a levantarse, esa es la mejor educación que le puedes dar a un niño.

\- Será… –se dijo Milo rascando su cabeza con algo de duda.

\- Sí, ahora siéntate y déjame seguir leyendo.

\- Bueno…

* * *

 **Inframundo griego, despacho de Hades, 4 horas después…**

\- ¡POR ULTIMA VEZ, YO NO ME COGÍ A LUCIFER!

Después de media hora tratando de razonar con Zeus y demostrar su inocencia, Hades ya había perdido la paciencia, los estribos y el vocabulario gentil.

\- ¿Me dices la verdad?

\- Ya te dije mil veces que lo salvé de ahogarse y eso fue todo.

\- ¡Quiero pruebas!

\- ¿No te basta con mi palabra? ¡Si no soy tú para andar de depravado! ¡Mucho menos con otro hombre!

\- Ay mi pobre hija… Perséfone está cansada ya de que le llamen de todas las gacetas de chismes queriendo saber su postura de esposa engañada... Hades, cuando te la robaste, me tranquilizó la idea de pensar que al menos había quedado con un buen hombre…

\- ¡Tú sabes que NO me la robe! Ese maldito mitote… no hizo más que joder nuestra reputación y enaltecer la tuya, pero claro si como no, el señor se encargó de esparcir el chisme.

\- Pues gracias a mi, Poseidón y tú tienen una magnifica reputación en el mundo. ¡La cual por cierto acabas de destruir!

\- Uy sí, una magnífica reputación: el violador y el plagiario, ¡no, si muchas gracias!. Además ya te dije que todo eso que dice la gaceta es mentira.

\- Pru-e-vas…

\- No tengo más que mi palabra.

\- Oh rayos… o sea que no tienes nada –se quejó el rey de los dioses.

\- Oye ¿quieres decir que mi palabra no vale nada?...

\- Eh... no… yo… ¡Además el que te está regañando soy yo!

\- Ya te dije que todo fueron inventos, pero si no me crees…

Hades tomó bruscamente de la muñeca a Zeus y comenzaba a salir del despacho.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Al Averno, vamos a aclarar las cosas.

\- ¡Estás loco? –Zeus se frenó en seco –si vas para allá ahora, todo mundo creerá que vas a ver a tu amante –Zeus sí que le estaba haciendo una tragedia griega.

\- ¡Que no es mi amante!... Ay… Mira, hagamos esto –Hades tomo su SmartandDivinePhone y marcó el número de Lucifer.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Le llamo a Lucifer para que él mismo te confirme que entre los dos no pasó nada.

Esto tranquilizó a Zeus y esperó mientras Lucifer contestaba.

\- _Bueno, buenísimo, está usted hablando con el demonio más riquísimo, ¿en qué le puedo servir?_

\- Soy yo, Lucifer, Hades, no sé si ya habrás leído lo que dices esa gaceta chismosa sobre nosotros y-

 _\- Ah ¿la de los chismes infernales? Sí ya la leí._

\- Pues por eso llamo, quiero que le digas a Zeus la verdad sobre este asunto, porque no me cree.

 _\- ¿A Zeus? ¿Está por ahí?_

\- Sí, frente a mí y tengo el altavoz puesto.

 _\- ¿Me está oyendo?_

\- Sí.

Gran error… si Hades no le hubiera dicho a Lucifer que estaba en el altavoz, hubiera podido aclarar las cosas, pero…

- _Zeucín, ¿cómo te va? Que gusto saludar al rey del Olimpo._

\- Lucifer, dejemos las formalidades, ¿qué pasó entre mi hermano y tú?

\- Lucifer, dile la verdad y nada más que la verdad –exigió Hades.

\- _De verdad quieres que le diga la verdad?_ –preguntó fingiendo preocupación.

\- Sí –volvió a exigir el olímpico.

\- _Bueno… si eso quieres… Bien Zeus, la verdad es que todo eso que dice la gaceta que pasó entre Hades y yo es… la pura verdad. Pero no te preocupes, eso de que andamos en un romance es pura mentira._

-¡¿Qué?! –rugieron ambos olímpicos. Uno de incredulidad y el otro de ira.

\- _Sí, ya sabes cómo son las revistas de chismes, hacen la historia más grande, sí sólo fue una aventura pasajera, una tarde loca de copas y nada más, yo no estoy para tener compromisos formales y Hades está casado, ¿a quién se le ocurre que sería un romance serio?_

\- ¡Lucifer hijo del averno di la verdad!

- _Pero si esa es la verdad, tú me dijiste que se la contara a tu hermano._

\- Hades… has deshonrado a tus dos hermanos menores… -la voz de Zeus estaba llena de indignación.

\- ¡No, pero es que no es cierto!

\- _No te pongas tan delicado Zeus, una orgia pasajera la tiene cualquiera. –_ decía Lucifer al Teléfono.

\- ¡¿Orgia?! –se exaltó el menor.

 _\- Sí tienes razón, llamarlo orgia es exagerar… Si sólo éramos tres…_

\- ¡¿Cómo que tres?!

 _\- Sí, mi mayordomo también estaba ahí, pero ¡Hey! pudo ser peor, pudieron haber publicado la historia completa. Mi mayordomo no se mencionó para nada. Todo quedo como un romance dulce y tierno entre Hades y yo…_

\- O sea que mientras Hades te cogía a ti, ¡¿tú te cogías a tu mayordomo?!

\- _No,_ _no, no mi querido Zeus, no te confundas. Yo no me cogí a mi mayordomo, no soy un enfermo sexual… mi mayordomo se cogió a Hades, Hades estaba en medio._

Zeus estaba presionando el teléfono tan fuerte que si hubiera sido un teléfono del mundo mortal se habría hecho pedazos.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eso no es cierto! –gritaba desesperado Hades.

\- ¡¿Cómo que te dejaste coger?! ¡Y encima de todo por un simple mayordomo!

\- ¡Ya te dije que es mentira!

\- _Ay Zeus por favor_ –se escuchó la voz serena de Lucifer al teléfono – _No es para tanto, fue un momento loco sí, cedimos a la tentación, la carne es débil ¡Tú mismo deberías saber muy bien lo débil que puede ser la carne!_ –se burló.

\- ¡Óyeme! –dijo Hades arrebatándole el teléfono a Zeus –Tú sabes que nada de eso pasó, yo te salvé la vida, así que ya di la verdad y no seas hijo de p-

\- _Ay, perdón_ –interrumpió – _tengo que dejarlos señores, acaba de llegar un cargamento de almas y tengo que ir a recibirlo. Por cierto Hades, gracias por llamar, las personas de hoy en día, luego de tener una tarde de sexo salvaje ya no tienen la atención de llamar al día siguiente para saludar. Pero es obvio que tú sí eres educado. ¿Sabes? cuando comenzaron a pasar los días, pensé que ya no me llamarías, pero lo hiciste, ¡Que detallazo! Muchas gracias de verdad. Un beso bye._

Lucifer colgó y Hades se quedó petrificado en su sitio como si hubiera visto a los ojos a la Gorgona.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste… -decía Zeus con una lagrimilla saliéndole del ojo –yo que te veía como un ejemplo… -chantajeó a pesar de saber que el primero en irrespetar siempre al mayor de los hermanos olímpicos era él.

\- ¡¿Un ejemplo?! ¡Por favor si el primero en irrespetarme eres tú! ¡Además ya te dije, nada de eso es cierto, lo dijo por joder! ¡Pero ahora sí, van a volar plumas en el averno! ¡En este mismo momento me voy al Averno a ponerle en toda su-

\- ¡No! ¡Tú de aquí no sales! Si alguien te viera aparecer en el Averno ahora… ¡No nos acabaríamos los chismes!... Oh no…. Ahora el Dios de los cristianos tendrá algo con qué burlarse de mí… Hades… me has llenado de vergüenza…

\- ¡Que soy inocente!

\- ¡Pues hasta que lo compruebe de aquí no sales!

Y dicho esto Zeus lanzó sus centellas creando una cárcel de rayos que envolvía todo el despacho de Hades impidiéndole salir y hecho eso Zeus salió del lugar convertido en una centella.

\- ¡Zeus no seas cabrón sácame de aquí! –dijo el pobre Olímpico aferrado a los barrotes de centella – ¡Zeus! –pero ya no hubo respuesta -…hijo de… ¡Ay perdón mami, no me refería a ti!

 **Averno…**

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA –Lucifer rodaba como gato panzón por la alfombra de su oficina atacado de la risa mientras se agarraba fuertemente su barriga –JAJAJAJAJA ya me imagino JAJAJAA la cara de… la cara de… Zeus JAJAJAJAJA y el mojigato de Hades JAJAJAJA.

Y es que sí, como bien lo había mencionado, su forma de mostrar empatía era jodiendo a aquellos que le caían bien. Por eso se la llevaba tan bien con el Catrín y el Charro Negro, ya que los espectros mexicanos, sabían llevarse y ser llevados, pero Hades… no, el pobre no sabía aguantar esa clase de bromitas pesadas, mucho menos sabía responderlas.

Pero por mucho que todo mundo lo dudara por su comportamiento, a Lucifer Hades le caía bien, hasta le gustaba para amigo, mojigato y todo, a Lucifer le hacía falta un amigo seriecito, ya tenía a los parranderos, pero le faltaba el amigo Nerd, y Hades parecía perfecto para eso.

Y ese interés en su amistad sólo significaba algo para Hades: problemas y más problemas, porque Lucifer como amigo era muy jodón.

\- ¿Mi señor no cree que se excedió un poco? –preguntó Mephisto, si bien Hades no le había caído bien en un principio, sí se daba cuenta que el pobre griego no era del tipo de personas a la que le sentaban bien las bromas de su señor.

\- Ay no, sólo fue una bromita sin importancia. Se le pasara… JAJAJAJAJA –y así le comenzó otro ataque de risa.

 **Puerto el Piero, Mansión Solo…**

\- ¡¿Y para qué te sirven esas chanclas Nike si no puedes hacer las cosas bien?!

\- _Pero hago todo lo que puedo_ –se disculpaba Hermes al teléfono, pues Poseidón era el segundo Olímpico que le llamaba con la misma orden expeditiva: Quitar todas esas gacetas de circulación – _pero es que son muchos cielos._

\- Te apodan " ** _La chancla veloz_** " ¿no? ¡Pues honra tu apodo! ¡Esa gaceta tiene que estar fuera de todos los cielos en menos de 24 horas! –y colgó de golpe.

Julián Solo no estaba ahí, por su carácter y por su voz, era evidente que el que estaba era Poseidón y de muy mal humor, Sorrento estaba escondido tras las cortinas, ni siquiera le había ofrecido tocar la flauta porque por causas que aún desconocía, de un tiempo a la fecha, la frase "¿le toco la flauta?" hacía montar en cólera a su señor, y había cambiado esa frase por "¿quiere escuchar una melodía?". Pero creyendo que todo estaba asociado a la pobre flauta, cada que Poseidón se enojaba, corría a esconderse para que no viera el instrumento.

\- No puede ser, mi familia no puede estar en primera plana con esta clase de noticias... Qué tal si por culpa de Hades me quedo soltero… -la idea lo hizo estremecer –¡Pero ahorita me va a oír ese tanga fácil!

Y cambiando su ropa de marca por su túnica y su tridente desapareció en una ola con rumbo al Inframundo, donde una vez hubo llegado, se dirigió al despacho de su hermano hecho un tifón.

\- ¡Hades, degenerado infecto! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a caer tan bajo?! ¡Sabes lo que esto representa para mí?! ¿Qué tal si las mujeres ya no…. ee… de dónde salió esto?

Aferrado a los barrotes de centella, Hades con su expresión vacía y aburrida miraba a su hermano con la boca fruncida… otro más que venía a reclamarle.

\- Zeus me dejó aquí encerrado, y si sólo vienes a reclamarme por la gaceta ya te puedes ir yendo, soy inocente pero si no me quieres creer es tu problema, ya me canse de dar explicaciones a hermanos tercos...

\- ¿Eres inocente?

\- Sí

\- ¿Y por qué te encerró Zeus aquí?

\- Porque no quiere que vaya al averno a desplumarme a Lucifer…

\- ¿Desplumarte? –le dirigió una mirada horrorizada.

\- ¡Desplumar de arrancarle las plumas mal pensado! ¡Le llame a ese payaso para que le aclarara a Zeus lo que había pasado pero mi hizo otra de sus bromitas pesadas y le dijo que habíamos estado en una orgia! Ahora el idiota de Zeus no me quiere creer y dice que lo va a investigar por su cuenta.

\- A, y a empeorarlo todo de seguro y como siempre…

\- Eso es lo que más me preocupa…

\- Entonces… entre tú y yo… ¿Si tuvieron esa orgia?

\- ¡Qué no babosa marina! Sólo le salve la vida al "Lucho" y así me lo paga, debí dejar que se atragantara con el hielo…

\- ¿Hielo, vida? Ya no entendí nada… A ver cuéntame cómo estuvieron las cosas…

Unos minutos después…

\- Ay hermano mío, te hace falta una limpia de ramo, yo sé dónde hacen. Yo creo que vivir en el inframundo te pegó la mala vibra.

\- Vivo en Alemania.

\- Por temporadas, además tampoco es que Alemania tenga la mejor vibra del mundo, Hitler, el holocausto, buscas los mismos patrones, todo lo que haya sido un infierno es bueno para ti… ¿No has pensado en mudarte a Bélgica? No sé, Santorini, o… quizá Paris, la ciudad del amor.

\- No necesito consejos inmobiliarios, necesito que me saquen de aquí.

\- Yo podría, pero para qué quieres salir.

\- Primero que nada para ser libre, odio estar encerrado y lo sabes, y segundo para arreglar las cosas con ese infeliz.

\- ¿Vas a demostrar tu inocencia?

\- Pues claro.

\- Ok yo te ayudo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, eres mi hermano…

\- ¿Sólo lo haces por eso? –Hades casi lloraba de la emoción.

\- Por supuesto… y porque no me quiero quedar soltero.

\- Ee… qué tiene que ver tu soltería con esto?

\- Sabes que a las mujeres no les gusta ser parte de una familia escandalosa.

\- Aa… con que es por eso…

\- Oye no pongas esa cara, te estoy ayudando, y aunque no lo creas también lo hago porque eres mi hermano.

\- Será…

\- Sí, ahora retrocede.

Poseidón encendió su cosmos el cual dirigió a través del tridente y apuntó hacia los barrotes de centella, los cuales se doblaban y desviaban a su paso, logrando desviarlos lo suficiente para que Hades pudiera salir corriendo.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- Zeus no es el único genial de la familia, además es de primaria, el agua atrae los rayos, lo importante es que el tridente no entre en contacto directo con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es de metal genio. –Poseidón alejó el tridente, "apagó" su cosmos y el tridente dejó de brillar –Ahora hay que irnos. ¡Hacia el Averno! – pero al decir esto levantó su tridente que pegó en el techo, el cual estaba electrificado por las centellas que se afianzaban en el y…- ¡AAAAHH! – un sonido de transformador quemándose se escuchó y varias chispas saltaron.

Luego, sobre el suelo, sacudiéndose como epiléptico estaba el emperador de los mares con varios pequeños rayos corriéndole aun por el cuerpo.

\- ¡Poseidón!... –Hades se arrodillo para revisarlo –Si serás bruto hermano… ¡Radamanthys! –al poco llegó el espectro.

\- Mande mi señor –ofreció rodilla al piso y puño en el corazón.

\- Cuida bien de mi hermano –Radamanthys miró con asombro al emperador de los mares que aun tenía espasmos, estática y los ojos volteados –yo tengo que salir.

\- Ee… s-sí mi señor…

Y dejando a su hermano al cuidado de su fiel espectro, Hades dejó raudo el inframundo.

Mientras, Radamanthys le dedicó una mirada de aversión a Poseidón, ese niño rico había ido a pedir prestada a Pandora, ¿Para qué? ¿Con que intención? ¿Sentía atracción hacia ella? ¿Estaría Pandora interesada en salir con él si la invitara?... Pero lo que era peor, el Mito dejaba en claro que Poseidón era un violador… Radamanthys se hizo las peores historias en su cabeza…

\- Señor –le habló Radamanthys con supuesta preocupación –mire nada más cómo quedó, tenga su tridente, seguro lo reconfortará –y poniéndoselo en la mano a Poseidón, se aseguró de dejar caer el otro extremo sobre las centellas.

\- ¡Aaaaah! – y con el nuevo choque eléctrico el pobre de Poseidón salió volando del despacho.

\- ¡Por la parca! ¿¡Qué diantres fue eso!? –dijo Aiacos quien se acercaba por el pasillo y sólo divisó una mancha azul y blanca que salía disparada del despacho de su señor y se salía por la ventana abierta del pasillo, yendo a caer al jardín de cactáceas que estaba abajo.

-¡aaahh!... –el pobre Pose cayó de frente y lo peor, su tridente también venía cayendo… - ¡AAAAAHH!

\- ¿Y eso? –pregunto Minos asomándose por la ventana junto a Aiacos.

Abajo, cual camarón en tenedor, prensado entre las espinas y el tridente, se hallaba magullado el emperador del mar.

\- ¡Es el señor Poseidón!

\- ¡Ay que ayudarlo, es el hermano del patrón!

...

 **Averno Cristiano-católico-apostólico-romano y asociados…**

\- No, no aceptaré entrevistas hoy. Despide a todos esos chismosos.

\- Son reporteros amarillistas, no se irán tan fácilmente –dijo Mephisto junto a la puerta.

\- Ah, échalos al purgatorio.

\- Sí mi señor –Mephisto estaba por girarse para salir cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¡LUCIFER!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Hades! Que gusto verte por aquí.

Hades entró al despacho cual huracán aventando las puertas, y tras estas, un Mephisto embarrado en la pared comenzó a deslizarse inconsciente.

Hades se le fue encina al Ángel caído, lo estrelló contra la pared y tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica comenzó a zarandearlo.

\- ¡Hijo del Averno, ¿porque me hiciste eso? Tu sabes que nada pasó, debí dejar que te ahogaras, pero lo pen… generoso no se me quita! ¡Pero esta me la pagas!

\- ¡Suéltame!

Lucifer logró zafarse de Hades y mandarlo al otro lado del despacho con un aletazo.

\- Ah… -suspiro aliviado el "Lucho" acomodándose en cuello de su tunica–… ¿Por qué te pones así? sólo fue una bromita.

\- ¿¡Una bromita?!

Hades se lanzó contra Lucifer y este lo esquivó a tiempo, sin embargo Hades volvió a la carga, le saltó encima pero Lucifer lo tomó por la cintura y lo hizo girar 180º grados cayéndole encima.

\- ¡JA! Esta técnica la aprendí viendo el Rey León.

Hades estaba por prenderlo del cuello pero Lucifer fue más rápido y le inmovilizó las manos clavándolas en el suelo por sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te molestó mucho mi bromita?. Además ve el lado positivo de todo esto. ¡Salimos en portada! No cualquiera se lleva esa portada –le dijo coqueto.

\- ¡Esa maldita portada no es ningún halago! ¡Está arruinando mi reputación!

\- ¿Reputación? ¿Cuál? ¿La de mojigato, la de secuestrador o la de mandilón?. Le puso pimienta a tu vida, deberías agradecer, además es publicidad. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas cosas han inventado sobre mi? ¿Y qué? Todo es publicidad, me genera más clientes, ¿Tienes idea de cuántos pactos he cerrado gracias a los chismes que se corren sobre mí? Y la mayoría son falsos. Los escándalos son buenos en mercadotecnia. A las televisoras les funciona con sus artistas.

\- ¡Yo no soy una vedette, yo soy un respetable Dios Olímpico!

\- Pues ya no tanto ja ja ja... Bah, ya se olvidaran de ti cuando salga el siguiente chisme caliente en portada…

\- ¡Esa porquería es de publicación mensual, no seré la comidilla por un mes!

\- Es publicidad –le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

\- Ya te dije que esa clase de publicidad no la quiero ¡Ahora bájateme de encima! –exigió tratando de zafarse ya que Lucifer era demasiado alto y bastante pesado.

\- Si te pones en paz.

\- ¡Jamás, te voy a patear el trasero!

\- O te calmas o no me quito.

\- ¡No me calmo!

\- Ah ya te gusto que este sobre ti –le giño un ojo. Sí, a Lucifer le encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

\- ¡Brincos dieras, se me hace que al que ya le gusto es a ti! ¡Pero no te hagas ilusiones que soy casado! –le dijo muy indignado.

\- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Pero si sólo estoy jugando Hades ja ja ja ja, tú te tomas todo muy enserio jajaja! – Cuando terminó de reír le miró tranquilo y le dijo – Vamos ¿por qué en lugar de pelear no lo hablamos de forma civilizada?

\- ¡No puedo ser civilizado contigo! –le gritó sacudiéndose bajo él dispuesto a seguir con la pelea.

\- Ay _mon Dieu_ … -expresó Lucifer cansado y fastidiado, sin embargo la _U_ francesa le hacía entornar los labios de una forma muy peculiar.

Mephisto se comenzaba a poner de pie, aturdido y mareado, se recargó en la puerta para estabilizarse cuando alguien nuevamente abrió la puerta entrecerrada con una gran patada, que volvió a estampar a Mephisto contra la pared y lo dejó nuevamente fuera de combate.

\- ¡Lucifer, ahora mismo me vas a aclarar las cosas, Hades dice que todo es mentira y tú…

Zeus se quedo de piedra, tirados en el suelo del despacho, yacían Lucifer sobre Hades, a quien por cierto tenía en una posición Bondage muy sensual con los brazos sobre la cabeza y al parecer estaba a punto de besarlo en la boca, mientras Hades se sacudía bajo el cuerpo del Príncipe de las Tinieblas… Al ver a Zeus ambos señores oscuros se paralizaron en su posición.

\- _Himmeldonnerwetter_ … -Fue todo lo que dijo Hades con un suspiro de derrotismo…

Justo antes que Zeus tratara de matarlos, lograron hacer que escuchara y Lucifer no tuvo más remedio que confesar la verdad en la cara de Zeus. Cuando el olímpico menor se fue satisfecho y tranquilo con la verdad, Hades se quedó a arreglar paradas con Lucifer.

…

Al poco tiempo se supo que la fuente "fidedigna" de aquel chisme había sido el Arcángel Miguel, y siendo bien conocida la rivalidad y animadversión que sostenía con Lucifer, la veracidad de la historia se perdió por completo, quedando en duda si no sería sólo un chisme mal intencionado del Arcángel. Al cual por cierto Dios castigó una semana por andarse metiendo con los periodistas chismosos y ponzoñosos de esa gaceta.

\- ¡Eres mi mejor arcángel! ¡Te prohíbo meterte en chismes otra vez! ¿Queda claro? Tenemos una reputación que cuidar, esos chismes no son cosas divinas, son cosa de mortales vulgares. Miguel, estoy muy decepcionado… te portaste como un **humano** …

-¡Noooo! ¡Sin ofensas padre mío!... ¡Además juro que lo que digo que vi es cierto, Hades estaba sobre Lucifer!

\- ¡Pues la próxima vez que pienses en mandar un chisme a esa Gaceta!... Hazlo con un anónimo hijo no seas menso, no des la cara. Ahora el que está metido en un chisme eres tú.

* * *

 **Castillo Heinstein, desayunador, un mes después…**

\- ¿Ves? Hace una semana que ya nadie toca el tema de aquel chisme, te lo dije hermanito –decía Pandora con aire conciliador –así es la gente, se olvidan rápido de los chismes y pasan a lo que sigue.

\- Eso espero…

Pandora tomó el periódico y notó que traía pegada la edición de Octubre de la Gaceta "Celestiales chismes infernales" y despegándola anunció.

\- ¡Mira ya salió esta cosa! Vamos a ver quién es el pobre infeliz que sufrirá todo este mes y que ha de liberarte del calvario.

Pandora la sacó de la bolsa metálica y al ver la portada enmudeció…

\- ¿Quién está en portada? –preguntó el olímpico pasándose un pedazo de piña.

\- Pues… -Pandora con los ojos desorbitados, no era capaz de responder.

\- ¿Quién está hermana?

\- Un…ee… un Dios menor ja-ja-ja… no tiene ni caso leer –dijo y apartó la gaceta.

\- Yo quiero ver –pidió Hades.

\- No para qué, ya te dije es un Dios sin importancia.

\- Pero quiero ver.

\- No, mejor lee el periódico, ¡Mira nada más que chisme! Anuncian la cuarta guerra mundial –dijo abriendo el periódico.

\- Nah, son las fantasías del tipo este de Norcorea. Préstame la gaceta.

\- No, mejor lee el periódico.

\- ¡Que me prestes la gaceta! –dijo exasperado pero Pandora se negaba y se echó a correr con ella –¡ven acá escuincla, déjame ver esa cosa!

\- ¡No!

\- ¿¡Por qué no!?

\- ¡No te va a gustar!

Hades le dio alcance y la sujetó por la cintura y aunque Pandora alzaba la gaceta tan alto le daba su brazo, Hades con más estatura no tuvo problema para alcanzarla y quitársela.

Cuando Hades por fin la tuvo entre sus manos, Pandora sólo se dio un facepalm y suspiró sabiendo lo que venía.

Hades la giró para ver la portada y…

-¿¡QUÉEEE?!

 ** _"_** ** _CON-FIR-MA-DO ¡Romance infernal entre Hades y Lucifer! (fotos candentes adentro, no te quedes con las ganas, ¡entra y lee!)"_**

Hades abrió de inmediato y vio el artículo.

 ** _"_** ** _Parece que Miguel se ha redimido de esa fama de mentiroso busca bullas que se cargaba últimamente, pues Hades y Lucifer fueron captados infraganti en un momento romántico e intimo"_**

Debajo de este texto se veía una foto donde Lucifer estaba sobre Hades y con los labios entornados de forma que parecía que iba a besarlo.

\- ¿¡Pero de dónde salió esto!? –Hades hurgó en su memoria y se percató que fue el momento cuando Zeus había irrumpido en el despecho de Lucifer… Pero Zeus no traía cámara y jamás le haría esto, entonces ¿Cómo?...

Pues es que… cuando Zeus había irrumpido en el Averno, un paparazi de entre los reporteros que esperaban a poder pasar, se había colado con él y lo había seguido hasta el despacho sin que se diera cuenta, logrando capturar la escena entre Hades y Lucifer con su celular, y luego había salido corriendo después de escuchar bramar de ira al Dios de los truenos.

\- Trágame Cronos, otra vez… -suplicó Hades cayendo de rodillas y con los brazos abiertos en cruz.

\- Te dije que no te iba a gustar…

 **Averno…**

\- Caray… esto… es de no creerse… ¡Salgo guapísimo en las fotos! Es obvio que Dios puso todo su esfuerzo cuando me hizo a mí, en cambio a Miguel… ya quisiera esta hermosura, por eso me tiene envidia. ¡Mephsito mira! ¿Apoco no salgo guapo!

\- Señor, ¿es todo lo que le preocupa? ¿Qué no ve en qué situación lo retrataron?

\- Nah, eso es lo de menos, ya sabemos que no es cierto… Mira mis alas, ese es su lado bueno, se ven preciosas…

\- Aunque se da aires de político con fuero, creo que el señor Hades no se merece esto –ante esta situación Mephisto no podía evitar sentir compasión por el Olímpico.

\- Está salado… mira que ser portada conmigo otra vez y en esta situación… JA JA JA JA – _"Lucho"_ se cayó del sillón en un ataque de risa –será la comidilla de todos JA JA JA JA Ahora será conocido como **_Ha Ha Ha-des_** JA JA JA JA.

Mephisto sólo suspiró, su señor no tenía remedio…

 **Santuario de Athena…**

\- Ya no tengo tío, lo negaré tres veces antes que cante el gallo.

La Diosa de la sabiduría lanzó la gaceta a la cama y salió de su habitación.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Tal cual había pronosticado Lucifer, el escándalo era la mejor publicidad, y había atraído una cantidad bárbara de nuevos clientes al Inframundo. Caronte y los 3 jueces no se daban abasto con tantísima alma que llegaba de todas partes del mundo y el Inframundo griego había dejado de estar en números rojos, prosperando como hacía siglos que no lo hacía.

Aunque a Hades le parecía que había pagado un precio muy caro por esto…

\- Mejor hubiera contratado ejecutivos…

Quizá le hubiera salido más barato… Se había vuelto a pelear con su mujer, y su suegra estaba más feliz que lombriz en lodo mete y mete cizaña, tenía cerradas las puertas del Olimpo hasta nuevo aviso, ningún Dios le dirigía la palabra, Zeus no le contestaba las llamadas, Athena lo había despedido como tío pero tampoco es que le importara mucho, sus espectros se quejaban de las burlas que les hacían las otras órdenes guerreras, y él no se atrevía a asomar la cara fuera de su castillo porque no faltaba el infeliz reportero que lo acosara, o paparazi que lo persiguiera en moto.

El único que todavía le hablaba para saludarlo y saber cómo estaba, era Poseidón. Y pensar que en la última guerra santa se había puesto del lado de Athena y en su contra. Ahora era el único con el que contaba.

-Pero un día de estos _Lucho-fer_ … un día de estos…

 **Fin** … será?...

*…*…*…*…*

* * *

Bueno, deseo les haya gustado este capítulo para el mes de Octubre con este par que están muy _ad hoc_ con la temporada. Aunque yo de corazón, se lo dedico a Noviembre, mes de los muertos en México, al cual por cierto le envió muchas bendiciones. Fuerza México, tú siempre te pones de pie, eres el ave Fénix del continente y esta vez no será la excepción, así que adelante a resurgir de las cenizas. Tu Emperatriz te Ama y te desea lo mejor.

Y bueno a mi Lucho-fer lo quise retratar desde su lado cómico y jodon, porque como bien sabemos, Lucifer tiene muchas caras y personalidades, para prueba están las series y películas como _Constantine, Lucifer, Al diablo con el diablo, Don Diablo (derbez en cuando), anticristo_ , etc. Y es que Lucifer va desde la maldad más pura, hasta la comedia y carrilla más divertida. Y no podemos negar que el diseño de personaje de Lucifer que vimos en Saint Seiya estaba bastante bonito, tomaron mucho en cuenta eso de "el ángel más bello". En lo personal este par siempre me han caído bien, y por eso quise dedicarles un cap, decidí que Octubre sería un buen mes para publicar este episodio, y no se despidan de don Lucho porque sigue apareciendo en mi fic, ya saben que es muy metiche, se lo encuentran hasta en la cocina.

Este cap es más sencillo que los demás, porque lo quise dedicar a los infiernos, y es como un preámbulo porque estaremos viendo varios en este fic. Deseo les guste y lo disfruten.

Y ahora el Glosarito:

 _o fílos mou – mi amigo_ en griego _._

 _El rico -_ Es uno de los tantos apodos por los que se conocía al Dios del Inframundo en la antigüedad.

 _Lego_ – Persona que carece de experiencia o conocimientos en una determinada materia.

 _Maniobra de Heimlich_ \- llamada Compresión abdominal es un procedimiento de primeros auxilios para desobstruir el conducto respiratorio, normalmente bloqueado por un trozo de alimento o cualquier otro objeto. Es una técnica efectiva para salvar vidas en caso de asfixia por atragantamiento. Con el sujeto de pie se debe abrazar al mismo por la espalda con los dos brazos. En esta posición se presiona con una mano cerrada y la otra recubriendo la primera. Se debe apoyar el puño con el pulgar sobre el abdomen y presionar hacia el centro del estómago, justo por encima del ombligo y bajo las costillas de la persona. Habrá que recalcar que los golpes en la espalda, se realizarán con el tronco totalmente inclinado hacia delante, para que al golpear, el objeto que está obstruyendo la vía respiratoria no baje más con los golpes.

 **Al Dios** cristiano, católico y asociados me refiero simplemente como ** _Dios_** , ya que Yahvé y Jehová, si se investigan a fondo, verán que eran otras entidades, que con los años se fundieron en un mismo concepto, pero en realidad no son uno ni el mismo.

Was zur Hölle?! – En español sonaría algo rudo así que lo definiremos en inglés como What the fuck.

 _Himmeldonnerwetter:_ Esta interjección alemana expresa una impresión súbita o un sentimiento profundo, como asombro, sorpresa, dolor, molestia, etc. Sirve también para apelar al interlocutor, o como fórmula de saludo, despedida, conformidad, etc. En este caso obviamente expresa la molestia e incredulidad de Hades ante la situación. En español coloquial sería algo así como "Me lleva…" o "Rayos…"

Reviews:

Ariscereth: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me da gusto escuchar que los caps te hacen reír, sin dudar, creo que estar al servicio de Don Pose no ha de ser nada fácil, hay que ser guerrero y artista, además de niñera paciente. Deseo te guste este nuevo cap.

Yunmari: Muchas gracias Yunmari, me alegra que te guste. Bueno, verás Don pose busca novia, amigas ya tiene muchas, así que si vas a su casa, creo que es probable que trate de conquistarte, y si como dices ya le has dado tu corazoncito a Shion pues… vemos problemas en puerta, pero de todos modos yo le digo que te invite a su casa, seguro mandará la limo a recogerte en tu casa.

Luna: Querida Luna, muchas gracias por seguirme, no sé dónde habrás leído eso de que a los autores no les gustan los reviews largos… serán autores de la generación más nueva, o lo dijo alguien solo para molestar… Porque en lo personal los reviews largos donde la gente me hace saber todo lo que le gustó del fic, las escenas que fueron sus favoritas, y como les hizo reír o llorar (si el fic es dramático) me gustan mucho, los reviews largos me encantan, me permite interactuar con mis lectores que tan amablemente me dejan sus reviews y me dan ánimos de continuar, así que en lo que a mí respecta, déjame los reviews tan largos como quieras, siempre es un gusto leerlos.

Aurole: Sí caray a mí también me dio mucha pena el pobre Faraón, después que él hizo prácticamente todo… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario. Me alegra que el fic te haya cambiado el panorama y te haya hecho reir, y sí hay gente que detesta oír la verdad y prefiere vivir en la mentira aunque esta esclaviza, por eso los gobiernos corruptos prosperan, lo bueno es que existe gente clara y directa en este mundo que desdeña la hipocresía aunque esta pueda aportar falsas alabanzas. Tú sigue siendo una persona honesta y autentica.

Normanda lethar: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Normanda, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y no te preocupes, tu exprésate, aunque creo que es mejor ya ignorar a estas personas. Sí, mi fic es de comedia, no de burla, y si esa autora que mencionas usa esos términos tan peyorativos y nadie le dice nada, no entiendo de verdad porque estas personas vienen a mi fic queriendo culparme de homofóbica y ofender sólo porque mi fic no es Yaoi. Por otro lado, me alegro que te hayas divertido, y sí yo también creo que Valentine es el hermano perdido de _pelos verdes_. Sabes yo creo que yo no hubiera publicado las fotos de Valentine… hubiera cobrado por las copias XD. Sí, Madaranthys sí se tardó en cumplir su castigo, porque en la vida real yo veo como la gente no los quiere ni escuchar y allí andan los pobres tratando de vender… Y respecto a los colados, nadie lo sabe Normanda, nadie lo sabe… creo que ellos se llevarán ese secreto a la tumba…

Guest: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste, si, la banana de Caronte es la mejor del inframundo, hablamos de la inflable por supuesto. Adalgiso tendrá su premio, pero lo veremos más adelante. Y sí Thetis lo dijo para traumatizarlo más. Tiene su vena maliciosa.

Y reitero: Este fic es de comedia y nunca se ha ofendido a nadie, quien no lo entienda que no lo lea. Y desde ya aclaro que me gusta usar situaciones que ponen en duda la masculinidad de un hombre, porque lo veo a diario: Nada hace sufrir más a un macho, que el que se ponga en duda su masculinidad. Y mientras que para ellos es una situación de vida o muerte, para los que los rodeamos es sólo algo cómico. Por todos los santos si hasta en las películas se ve... Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia es mofa, burla, o irrespeto contra una comunidad.

Por otro lado, como la única en decir que sí le haría el favor a Don Pose fue Amonett, le informo que Don Pose le estará enviando su limosina el sábado a las 11:00 a.m. para llevarla al aeropuerto e ir en Concorde particular hasta Paris, donde te invita a una cena en la Torre Eiffel, cuyo restaurant mandará cerrar sólo para ustedes dos. A ver qué sale. Mucho cuidado Amonett, este tipo va en serio. Yunmari gracias por participar, pero como sólo te postulaste como su amiga, no te puedo comprometer a una cita con Don Pose. Aunque sí le interesó eso de tener un remplazo cuando Thetis decida irse de parranda y dejarlo solito. Quiere tu número de cel.

Bueno, un abrazo a todos y disfruten el fic, que tengan un excelente fin de semana y un feliz Viernes 13.


	5. Guardia para la Guardia

***…*…*…***

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genial Masami Kurumada. Los personajes extras como el buen Adalgiso y similares sí son de mi pertenencia ^^. Disfruten el fic.

* * *

*…*…*…*

 **La vida en el Santuario y Anexos**

 **Prologo**

 **Guardia para la Guardia**

No podía ser… pero lo era.

Ahí, paradas frente al templo principal de Athena, estaban unas mujeres de entre 22 y 26 años de edad, vestidas con estilo, pero listas para la acción. Serias, responsables, temibles y tácticas. Estaban afinando los detalles de su misión con su jefa, una chica de largo cabello castaño oscuro con mechones teñidos de violeta quien les daba instrucciones dignas de cualquier agente de la CIA.

Saori acababa de contratar un cuerpo de guardaespaldas para sus Caballeros Dorados…

"Eso ya es mucho" pensaban varias Diosas, claro, como siempre, la pesada de Athena presumía el poder y la riqueza de "Papi", ahora poniéndole guaruras a sus guaruras…

 ** _"_** ** _Es too much, o sea como que ubícate Athena, ¿guarros a tus guarros? Me tapo un ojo, me tapo el otro, y nada que ver"_** Había dicho la Diosa Hybris. Y eso ya era mucho viniendo de ella.

Pero no, contrario a lo que las otras Diosas pensaban, Saori no lo había hecho como mero capricho, la verdad, sí había tenido fuertes razones para tomar tal decisión…

Los tiempos de hoy eran peligrosos, muy peligrosos, sus caballeros ya no podían salir a la calle sin ser asaltados… sexualmente.

¡Por su Padre Zeus! Las mujeres se habían vuelto locas con el pasar de los siglos; aunque después del trato que había recibido el género femenino a lo largo de los siglos por parte de los hombres… Saori no podía culparlas.

Era obvio que en algún momento tendrían que sacar a la fiera que llevaban dentro para defenderse. Pero, ahora no sólo se defendían, también habían aprendido a agredir… ¡Ya no tenían limites!

Hera culpaba a los hombres por aquel comportamiento de las féminas actuales y las defendía ante Zeus o cualquiera que quisiera reprocharlo.

La mujer de hoy, harta de acosos y opresión se mostraba liberalmente agresiva, imponía sus límites y hacía saber de forma clara lo que le gustaba y lo que no, la sumisión al demonio. La mujer de hoy sabía lo que quería de la vida y de los hombres.

Y en cuanto a los hombres, las mujeres los querían guapos, fuertes, viriles, aunque bien cuidados.

Las películas de Hollywood con su estereotipo de galán perfecto sólo fomentaban más y más esas nuevas tendencias. Así como también los Doramas venidos de todas partes de Asia con muchachitos de rostros operados de porcelana. Plus los animes japoneses con personajes masculinos que rayaban en la perfección; algunos incluso desbancando a la belleza femenina y que además de belleza tenían **cerebro, físico y personalidad** , y todo esto aunado a la creciente corriente del Men-care que generaba cada vez más metrosexuales, dispuestos a lucir perfectos para salir de cacería.

Como era de esperar, esta combinación explosiva de factores, generaba que la mujer de hoy exigiera más, y no se controlara cuando se topaba con especímenes masculinos perfectos de la vida real, como lo eran los hombres del Santuario, donde había para todos los gustos y fantasías femeninas.

Y no sólo Athena había optado por esa medida drástica, el mismo Hades antes que ella había tenido que repartir entre sus 108 espectros un perro infernal para protegerlos en sus salidas al mundo humano. En apariencia el perro era un simple chihuahua, pero cuando el espectro al que cuidaba se veía bajo ataque, el can se transformaba en una especie de enorme Cancerbero de una cabeza que se tragaba a la agresora.

* * *

 **El problema de Hades…**

Para Hades, todo había comenzado con un trágico acontecimiento del que Radamanthys había sido víctima…

Había ocurrido cuando visitaba su natal Inglaterra. Era bochornoso y desgarrador, o eso pensaba Hades…. Tres locas británicas habían… habían…. violado al pobre juez Radamanthys…

¿Cómo? ¡No iba a entrar en detalles por el fuego del Hades! Eso era un asunto privado de su juez… Lo único que se sabía era que al pasar por una calle una rubia de unos 23 años le había dicho " _Lindos pantalones, se verían muy bien tirados en el suelo de mi habitación_ ". El juez había ignorado a la chica y al salir de una tienda de conveniencia había sentido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza... Lo siguiente que supo Radamanthys fue que estaba atado a los postes de una cama rosa, en una habitación rosa, con una rubia encima y otras dos a los lados, y lo más traumático era que la que tenía encima ¡No debía tener más de 16 años! ¡Descastada escuincla precoz!

Cuando lo dejaron libre había ido corriendo al inframundo y había llorado como damisela en desgracia, mientras era Hades quien trataba de tranquilizarlo porque Radamanthys no dejaba que ninguna mujer, incluida Pandora, se le acercara.

A raíz de eso Radamanthys se había negado en redondo y por un tiempo a juzgar el alma de las mujeres, razón por la que tuvo que ser enviado a terapia psicológica tres veces por semana. Era un psicólogo bastante bueno aunque cobraba bastante caro, pero para Hades tan generoso, el dinero no era problema. Y así $3,800 Libras de terapia después, Radamanthys había recobrado su seguridad.

No importó el precio, lo importante era que su juez se sintiera bien, además para Hades el dinero era una nimiedad.

Pero no era sólo el asunto de su juez, él mismo había tenido que soportar el acoso de las mujeres de hoy.

Hades aun recordaba un día que había tenido que ir a Latinoamérica por unos asuntos… llevaba ropa de civil para pasar desapercibido, una camisa de manga larga color tinto, desfajada, y un pantalón de corte recto de mezclilla negra. Nada indecente, pues la camisa desfajada le llegaba a medio muslo cubriendo sus atributos masculinos muy bien. Había salido por un callejón de barrio bajo, que tan conectados están con el Inframundo y similares, y al salir, se había topado con varias mujeres de aspecto poco decente que le habían dicho cosas vulgares como:

 _"_ _¿Necesitas afinar tu lápiz? Aquí está tu sacapuntas"_ o _"Ey mi Rey, ¿Jugamos a la basurita? Yo me tiro y tú me re-coges"_ _"En esa cola yo si me formo"_ o _"Ese de rojo… (ya saben lo demás)"_.

Hades había salido huyendo del callejón totalmente escandalizado y abochornado. Más adelante en un barrio de gente rica, las cosas no mejoraron, pues las mujeres lo miraban sugerente al pasar y le decían cosas como _"Muñeco ¿cómo te llamas? Para pedirte a los Reyes Magos"_ _"¿A qué horas sales por el pan?" "Si amarte fuera trabajo, no existiría el desempleo"._

Cuando ya venía de regreso al inframundo pasó por un barrio de clase media, y volvió a ser acosado, pues le decían cosas como _"Acabo de encontrar al padre de mis hijos" y "¿Te estudio o te trabajo?"_

Llegó a otro callejón de barrio bajo y se topó con el ultimo piropo vulgar que lo había hecho salir corriendo: _"Papito préstame a tu general que yo te lo hago Mayor"_

Había entrado al inframundo más rápido que el correcaminos. Venía pálido y sin aliento, porque la última osada no se había quedado en la frase sino que había querido demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras…. Esa sí estaba posesa. Esa clase de palabras vulgares en labios de las mujeres, sólo podían ser obra de Lucifer.

 _"_ _¡Seguro les susurra al oído!"_ juraba y perjuraba Hades.

Otra víctima de la Lujuria había sido Hypnos, quien se había ido a pasar sus vacaciones a Ámsterdam y lo último que sabía era que se había quedado dormido en un bar y despertado en un hotel 5 estrellas para turistas acostado en una mullida cama con una alemana de piernas largas y desnuda, al igual que él. Y para terminar de traumar al ya asustado Hypnos al despertar ella había dicho:

 _-A noche estuviste genial guapo… oye por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?_

No, no es que Hypnos irónicamente se hubiera quedado dormido, sino que la astuta rubia había aprovechado un descuido para tirarle dos pastillas en la copa…

Y si eso le había pasado a un Dios y a un juez, era obvio que ningún espectro estaba a salvo. Por eso la repartición masiva de perros guardianes.

Irónicamente, era Pandora quien ya podía subir a la superficie sin guarura. En otros tiempos, Hades siempre la mandaba custodiada y protegida por alguno de los jueces, o los tres juntos, ya que los brutales hombres eran quienes en otros tiempos eran un peligro para las delicadas y desprotegidas mujeres.

Pero ahora todo estaba patas arriba, no es que ya no existieran pervertidos varones, los había aún en abundancia, pero ahora las mujeres en lugar de llorar, gritar y dar bofetadas, tiraban puñetazos, patadas y golpes bajos. Y algunas traían hasta ladrillos en sus bolsos de mano…

Ahora también ellas acosaban.

Y es que lo cierto era que, en esta época, en las calles del mundo ya no había ni dioses, ni santos, ni mucho menos caballeros, así que cuando una mujer se topaba con uno, no dudaba en secuestrarlo si eso era necesario para quedárselo para ella.

Tampoco quedaban muchos hombres guapos en la Tierra, al menos no el concepto de "Guapo" que ahora exigían las mujeres, así que los espectros, los caballeros y hasta los generales marinos se veían amenazados al ser especímenes de edición limitada y en peligro de extinción.

* * *

 **También el urgido de Pose tenía sus problemas con esto…**

Los Generales Marinos ya no estaban a salvo " _wajo el mar_ ". Con la proliferación de las mujeres en el Scuba Diving, se había comenzado a afirmar que las sirenas existían, hasta un tal canal "Descubridor" había hecho un especial sobre eso, pues muchas mujeres juraban haber encontrado un " _sireno_ ", al que por cierto se habían querido llevar con ellas a la superficie.

Julián Solo estaba más solo que nunca, pues las bellas mujeres de su círculo social, cada que iban a su mansión frente al mar a "visitarlo", sólo se valían de su casa para ponerse a bucear en busca de los tan mencionados " _sirenos_ ", que se decía rondaban la mansión Sólo y cabo Sunion.

Por eso cada que iban, dejaban a Julián solo en el balcón de su casa mientras ellas buceaban. Poseidón ya estaba depresivo… Ahora comprendía el porqué de ese amor repentino a hacerle visitas… El doctor Tsoukalos estaba ganando mucho dinero con la depresión de este singular par mejor conocido como Julian-Don-Pose.

Por eso Hades como buen hermano, para que Pose se recuperara de la espinada, la electrocutada y la depresión, lo había enviado de vacaciones a Latinoamérica. Para que con suerte, alguna chica le hiciera el favor de abusarlo, a ver si le quitaban la depresión… o mínimo las ganas…

* * *

 **Y así estaban las cosas…**

Saori viendo la barbarie que vivían sus tíos y otros dioses, había comenzado a preocuparse por sus santos. En su caso, todo había comenzado con un simple acoso verbal, para culminar con intentó de agresión física, contra el mismísimo Patriarca…

Había ocurrido un día que Shion había bajado a Rodorio a comprar unos menesteres a un almacén de cereales. La dependienta lo había llevado a la bodega argumentando que sí tenían trigo pero que estaba recién llegado y que ella tan "frágil" no podría mover sola el tremendo costal, razón por la cual le había pedido ayuda al caballeroso Shion.

Pero al entrar en la solitaria bodega, mientras Shion se dirigía al mencionado costal, la dependienta, una guapa mujer de 28 años, le había pasado seguro y candado a la puerta.

Cuando Shion volteó a mirar a la chica para confirmar que ese fuera el costal, notó que ella le dedicaba una mirada lasciva y enferma con los ojos casi bizcos.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Pero muy bien… – decía acercándose peligrosamente, aventó a un lado la bolsa y la pala que traía en la mano para sacar el trigo, deshizo el moño del cuello de su blusa y soltó salvaje sus cabellos.

Shion se había puesto algo nervioso con la actitud de la mujer y había decidido recordarle por qué estaba ahí.

\- Bu-bueno ¿No me vas a dar el trigo?

\- Claro que te voy a DAR, te voy a **DAR** hasta para llevar…

Dicho esto la mujer se había abalanzado sobre Shion quien la había esquivado a tiempo, y se había pegado contra una pared.

\- T-t-tranquila niña, no deberí… ¡Qué te pasa! – gritó aterrado cuando la mujer se le fue encima por segunda vez, alcanzando esta vez a aferrarlo por la túnica.

\- No te me escapas bombón, te voy a quitar el " _olor a nuevo_ "

Después de zafarse de la femina corrió hacia la puerta pero la encontró con candado y la mujer lo arrinconó contra la puerta.

\- Vamos guapo, si te portas bien, te doy todas tus provisiones gratis – le dijo comenzando a enredar sus manos en el largo y sedoso cabello verde de Shion.

\- Oye niña ¿Que no sabes que soy el Patriarca del Santuario? ¡Más respeto! – esto último fue más una súplica que una orden.

\- Claro que lo sé, y no soy una niña, ya alcanzo el timbre, tengo 28, así que no te meterás en problemas legales – le sonrió - Imagínate… Pasaré a la historia como la chica que "estreno" al Patriarca, porque asumo que tú nunca… - dijo con mirada insinuante y juguetona.

Shion sólo abrió los ojos cual platos, esa hija de Rodorio no estaba jugando, lo podía ver en su mirada, y acorralado como estaba, justo cuando la _feme_ se paró en las puntas de sus pies para robarle un beso, Shion usó la teleportación y desapareció del lugar, dejando a la chica sumamente decepcionada, irritada y en llamas, tanto por el coraje como por… otras cuestiones…

Shion había llegado al Santuario algo maltrecho, con la túnica a medio poner y el cabello erizado, también por el susto vamos.

…

Pero no sólo había sido Shion, algunos de sus caballeros dorados, plateados y bronceados, de repente se negaban a bajar a Rodorio sin dar más explicación que la renuencia absoluta a salir del Santuario.

Uno de ellos era Afrodita.

En un principio no había tenido muchos problemas ya que con la "tolerancia" actual, la gente ya no distinguía entre hombres y mujeres y prejuzgaban de inmediato sin conocer a la persona.

Recubiertos en esa **HIPOCRESÍA** de "Hay que ser políticamente correctos" y "Yo no juzgo", los humanos habían terminado por ser de lo más incorrectos y juzgar de forma estulta y precipitada a todos.

Si es guapa " _Está operada, DE SEGURO_ ", si eras rico " _Pertenece a la mafia, DE SEGURO_ ", si eres un hombre muy hermoso y refinado " _Es gay, DE SEGURO_ ". Pero, " _Yo no juzgo_ " decían todos…

Sin embargo pese a ser uno de los caballeros más admirados por su belleza de entre los 88, las chicas, en su mayoría, lo dejaban en paz, suspirando en silencio, prejuzgando que quizá, el chico tenía " _otras preferencias_ "… eso hasta que gracias a unas indiscreciones del Caballero de Cáncer se supo que el bellísimo y codiciado Afrodita era tan hombre como el que más.

Ahí se había desatado su infierno…

Afrodita rayaba no en la perfección que se exigía de un galán de Hollywood, sino en la mismísima perfección de los personajes Bishonen, era como arrancado del anime, y ya quedando fuera de duda su preferencia, el pobre se había ganado la mayor cantidad de locas peligrosas a su asecho, para ser más específicos, Yanderes, dispuestas a perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

Sus elegantes oídos ya estaban llenos con frases como _"Si así está el conejo, como estará la zanahoria"_ o _"Ese mi jardinero ¿No me riegas la plantita?"_ y otros más como _"Aquí está tu rosa para que la deshojes"_. La belleza y popularidad de Afro entre las mujeres era tal que lograba despertar demasiado odio y envidia por parte de los hombres, razón por la cual algunos cuantos hombres se habían atrevido a aventarle el calzón con tal de fastidiar "Oye guapo ¿No me la clavas? Es decir la rosa". Pero cabe mencionar que con los hombres Afrodita no tenía tanta paciencia y su lado cruel y sádico salía a flote cuando se sentía ofendido, y así, se habían comenzado a encontrar a algunos hombres muertos por envenenamiento, coincidentemente en las fechas en las que Afrodita bajaba a Rodorio.

En cuanto a las mujeres, si todo se hubiera quedado en piropos, Afrodita hubiera podido soportarlo.

Pero que **muchas** niñas con facha de lolita u otaku inocente hubieran tratado de asesinarlo después de no acceder a cederles "su mano" en matrimonio, ya era mucho. Entre más inocente se veía la chica más peligrosa era. Fue ahí que él conoció lo que eran las Yandereko.

Otras más, aunque no eran otakus, lo querían como padre de sus hijos sí o sí. Él era todo un Dios Nórdico y era real, natural, sin una pizca de maquillaje… ¿Se imaginan la clase de hijos que un ejemplar así puede producir? Tu futura hija no tendría que gastar una fortuna en BB Creams, correctores y polvos faciales, ella no viviría tu infierno ocultando defectitos con toneladas de maquillaje, y claro, una buena madre, piensa en la felicidad de su hija ¿no?

¿Que la niña sería muy hermosa pero muy asediada? No importaba, tendría un papá que le podía clavar sin miramientos rosas sangrientas a cualquier pretendiente indeseado. Afrodita era todo el paquete completo, había que atraparlo.

Mascara Mortal no había tenido mejor suerte pese a ser un hombre aterrador. Y de hecho tenía suerte para atraer a los chicos de la bandera del arcoíris. Ya que siendo un tipo rudo con apariencia de "Muy Macho" les resultaba muy atractivo.

Aunque claro no todos los caballeros dorados eran pobres víctimas, algunos se buscaban los problemas en los que se metían. Y uno de ellos era precisamente Mascara Mortal.

Más allá de los piropos de hombres y mujeres que solía ignorar, había tenido un incidente aterrador por andar de juerguero.

Un día, en una fecha que le resultaba innegablemente triste… había bajado a Rodorio sin permiso e importándole muy poco el castigo que recibiría si se llegaban a enterar sus superiores.

Fue a un conocido bar con la intención de tomarse unas pocas cervezas en honor a cierta Asgardiana, pero, había terminado por emborracharse hasta el fondo y llorar a moco tendido por "Su flor de Hielo". Tirado en la barra del bar, una despampanante morena se acercó a consolarlo, y borracho como estaba bajo los influjos del " _eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo_ " (aunque no conocieras al tipo que tenías en frente) se dejó consolar por la morena que ni tarda ni perezosa lo sacó del bar y se lo llevó a su casa, ahí había comenzado a abrazarlo de forma sugerente y el otro se dejaba, imaginándose que la que tenía enfrente era una inocente florista de una tierra helada. Dejándose llevar por esa ilusión, tenía ya aferrada por la cintura a la morena y comenzó a acariciarla atontado por los influjos del alcohol, pero entre caricias y caricias descubrió algo aterrador: La morena, era moreno…

Mascara estaba algo aturdido por los efectos del alcohol, pero no tan aturdido como para no darse cuenta de ese **_detallazo_**.

El pobre italiano quiso correr pero "Raquel" se le adelantó y se interpuso entre la puerta y él. Y Mascara pudo ir en su mente la voz del conductor Chabelo, el amigo de los niños diciendo:

 ** _"_** ** _Ahora sí mi cuate, te tocó la que-te-asfixia"_**

Del susto Mascara perdió su bronceado natural y se puso más blanco que Artemisa, estaba muy borracho, demasiado como para concentrarse un poco y poder usar su cosmos y "Raquel" se le fue encima tirándolo al suelo. Mascara sintió que ahora sí iba a pagar por todos sus pecados y de la peor manera, pero antes de que Mascara perdiera su " _inocencia_ " a manos de " _Raquel_ ", el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose se escuchó y "la morena" le cayó encima a Mascara, totalmente inconsciente, revelando tras de sí a Afrodita con lo que quedaba del cuello de una botella de tequila en la mano.

\- ¿A-a-afrodit-ta? – logró pronunciar aun mareado y arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¿Quién más? ¿Tu hada madrina?

Afrodita le sacó de encima a "la morena" inconsciente y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, mejor dicho lo mantuvo en pie, porque Mascara no podía solo. Mascara vio la escena y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

\- Afro ¡hip! Dita, she amo ¡hip! she amo en verdad – le dijo agradeciendo que literalmente su amigo le hubiera salvado el trasero.

\- ¡Ja! Sabes amigo mío, justo ahora no estás en posición de decirme eso sin asustarme y lograr que te deje aquí tirado y salga corriendo – se burló el caballero de Piscis.

Sí, encontrarlo con tremendo travestí encima no ayudaba a la frase "te amo".

\- ¡No sheas ¡hip! Payasoh ¡hip! y mehor shácame de akhiii!

Ambos salieron dejando tirada en su casa a la morena, se recuperaría, sin duda. Si Afrodita no había tirado precisamente a matar, sólo a dejarlo fuera de combate…

Iban ya a medio camino cuando Afro le habló…

\- Ah… cómo voy a meterte al santuario sin que nos descubran y te metas en serios problemas?... Ya que… - suspiró cansado- usaré uno de los tantos pasos secretos.

Eso sí era un fastidio, Afrodita traía casi cargando a Mascara y los pasadizos secretos no eran precisamente un camino de rosas pavimentado. Sería mucho más fácil entrar por todas esas escaleras del Santuario. Pero esa no era ahora una opción.

\- Oshe… có-mo, cómo shupiste que essstaba ayiiiih.

\- No hace falta a ser adivino, habías estado muy triste todo el día. Por eso cuando me percaté que habías dejado el Santuario supuse que te encontraría en el bar haciendo alguna estupidez. Pero no me imaginé que una tan grande… Fui con toda la intención de traerte de regreso antes de que se enterara el patriarca, pero te encontré muy bien acompañado, aunque había algo en tu "amiga" que no terminaba de convencerme, así que los seguí.

\- Essse seeexto shentido tsushyo – se burló Mascara–ya confiexa… ¿Eresh muher vherdad?

Recibió un zape bien dado por respuesta, sacando una carcajada del cangrejo.

\- Creo que debí dejarte con " _ella_ " ¿Sabes?

\- ¡No! Eshoo no…

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, pero luego Mascara habló, bueno, intentó pronunciar las palabras.

\- She me no-no ¡hip! nota-ba? –

\- ¿Qué?

\- La trishtesah - preguntó sorprendido porque si algo sabía bien era ocultar esos sentimientos a los demás, para mantener su "Mascara" de psicópata insensible.

\- No realmente. No a los ojos de los demás, pero sí a los míos.

\- ¿Tsu?

\- Para algo soy tu amigo ¿no?– le sonrió sínicamente.

\- ¡Ja!… - Mascara NO iba a decir "gracias" como tal la palabra, pero Afrodita lo sabía, ese _ja_ era lo mismo.

\- Sabes, el alcohol no es ni será la mejor manera de olvidar tu pena, pero sí de meterte en varios problemas, como este.

\- ¿De ké hablas?

\- De Helena. Estoy seguro que no le gustaría verte así…

Mascara parpadeo unos instantes ablandando su expresión y luego retomó su máscara de _tipo duro_.

\- Eshtupiso pezhcado, ya she esta fal-sando el oshiigeno en el sherebro, me-jor met-ete a un sharco.

\- … No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

\- Ah… sheee odio –y esa era su particular forma de decirle cuanto lo apreciaba.

Después de ingresar al templo de Cáncer por una de las tantas entradas secretas, Afrodita dejó a su casi " _siniestrado_ " amigo en su cama, donde quedó dormido de inmediato. Le quitó los zapatos, lo arropó con una sábana y se fue a Piscis, donde para su mala suerte se encontró con Shion, preguntándole sin alterarse (lo que era peor) el por qué la casa de Piscis estaba abandonada y qué hacía llegando a estas horas vestido de civil mientras su armadura reposaba por allá en su rincón abandonada.

En otro momento, habría tirado de cabeza a su querido amigo el cangrejo en las garras de _cabra loca_ Shion, pues Afrodita, a pesar de ser piscis, no era del tipo _Amigo muy sacrificado_ … Aunque sí sabía muy bien ser amigo, y también sabía cuándo era momento para dar la cara por alguien que apreciaba. Esta fecha era especial para Mascara Mortal, no iba a delatarlo, mucho menos después del tremendo susto que se había llevado la jaiba.

\- Verá… -comenzó pero en realidad no tenía escusa a mano.

Y ya que no tenía ni permiso, ni había dado razón válida para dejar su puesto, el pobre caballero de Piscis había tenido que cargar estoico con el castigo que le correspondía a la jaiba rebelde, pues aceptó una culpa que no era suya. Aunque claro, ya se las pagaría el _granchio_ , si esa penitencia no iba a ser de a gratis.

Ahora ya le conocía otro oscuro secreto y lo estaría chantajeando a placer, sabía que Mascara se vería obligado a hacer cualquier cosa que Afrodita exigiera con tal de que sus compañeros no se enteraran de su aventura con "la morena" o lo molestarían hasta el final de los tiempos. Si bien Afrodita jamás lo delataría, le gustaba aprovechar la "posibilidad" de hacerlo para chantajear al cangrejo.

…

Milo era otro que siempre se metía en problemas, y claro, siempre andaba buscando ser "abusado" por una chica o dos. Así que solía responder galantemente a los piropos de las mujeres, por lo cual Camus siempre tenía que sacarlo arrastrando del lugar.

Camus también arrancaba suspiros al pasar, y su fría indiferencia que debería mantenerlas a raya, sólo conseguía que lo amaran más.

En tiempos de Shion esa actitud hubiera conseguido miles de corazones rotos y que las mujeres no se atrevieran ni a soñar con él. Pero ahora, aparte de exhibicionistas y agresivas, había algunas masoquistas incorregibles, entre más las rechazaban, más interesadas quedaban.

Pero Camus nunca respondía a palabras o insinuaciones, se mantenía sereno y serio, intachable. Un ejemplo a seguir.

Pero ironías del destino, fue precisamente Camus quien sin querer, había metido a Milo en un problema más grande de los que el mismo escorpión se buscaba.

Respecto a las mujeres locas que azoraban a sus compañeros y aun al mismo Shion, Camus se sentía seguro, hasta que un día despertó muy bien acompañado de una jovencita de unos 20 años, que estaba tendida en su cama en la casa de Acuario, estaba para su suerte, vestida, y lo miraba con adoración y los ojos muy rojos e irritados, señal de que llevaba en esa enfermiza contemplación mínimo toda la noche.

Camus se había sentado en su cama de un tirón, sorprendido al verla ahí al abrir sus ojos.

\- ¡Ah! No te asustes, tu sigue durmiendo, sólo soy una fan – había aclarado antes de que el caballero pudiera formular cualquier pregunta.

\- P-pero-

\- A propósito – se le vino a la mente - ¿duermes vestido? – preguntó dándole un tirón a la sabana para aclarar sus dudas ella misma, encontrándose conque en efecto el caballero traía puestos unos boxers entallados que… no dejaban mucho a la imaginación - Wow… Con ese pajarito hasta yo canto – había dicho sin pensar siquiera, con los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en… el origen del asombró.

Camus por toda respuesta le arrebató la sabana y se envolvió en ella más que muerto en mortaja.

\- ¡Fuera de mi habitación!- ordenó tajante.

La chica no se dio por aludida y sólo lo miraba sin papadear… Camus viendo que la joven no se iba a mover la tomó con suavidad por el brazo y trató de sacarla de su cama pero esta se aferró a una almohada y luego a la cabecera viendo que la almohada no le brindaba ancla alguna.

Se aferraba tan fuerte con ambos brazos que Camus tuvo que rodear la cama para agarrarla de la cintura y no lastimar su delicado brazo al hacer uso de su fuerza, con el forcejeo la sabana apenas si quedo enganchada y enredada entre los dos cubriendo el cuerpo de Camus sólo de la cintura para abajo.

\- ¡Nooooo! – se quejaba la susodicha ¡No estaba dispuesta a abandonar la casa ni la cama de su ídolo!

\- Camus, necesito que me prestes tu ducha, se acabó el gas en mi caaaa…- venía canturreando el escorpión cuando de pronto se quedó de piedra ante la escena: Una muchacha desconocida que gritaba "¡NOOO!" estaba de espalda a Camus, pegada a su cuerpo, fuertemente asida de la cintura por este, quien estaba medio desnudo y que además gracias a la sabana parecía que Camus le estaba repegando a la _inocente_ algo que realmente NO le estaba repegando.

Toda la escena se paralizó y ambos voltearon a ver a Milo.

\- …

\- ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! – se apresuró a defenderse el francés.

\- ¿No? Pues… ex… explícame qué hace esta jovencita tan temprano en la onceava casa, pidiendo auxilio y… en esa… posición?

\- Yo… – Camus se percató que la escena parecía todo, menos inocente, y se separó aterrado de la joven que ya le dirigía una mirada picara, con el brinco en reversa que pegó, casi se le cae la sabana pero alcanzó a agarrarla y envuelto de nuevo en ella habló –¡Ella se metió en mi casa!

Milo arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que entró dándole una paliza a diez de los dorados para llegar hasta la casa de Acuario?

\- Pues… ¡Pues tal vez! Ni siquiera sé cómo entró, sólo sé que amaneció en mi cama.

Milo le dirigió una mirada acusadora, pues no sólo la escena era sospechosa, la actitud de Camus, quien nunca perdía el control, ahora tan nervioso, y esa frase " _amaneció en mi cama_ " daba en mucho que pensar según Milo…

\- Amaneció en mi cama ella sola, yo **no** la metí, ni mucho menos hice nada con ella– aclaró Camus leyendo la sucia mente del escorpión.

\- Vaya pues yo no la vi pasar por mi casa, lo que significa que _ALGUIEN_ la ayudó a entrar.

\- ¡Pues yo no fui!

\- Camus, Camus… ¿Y así criticas mi comportamiento? ¿No me diste todo un sermón por las chicas que metí a mi yacusi? ¡Al menos todas eran mayores de edad!

\- Yo ya soy mayor de edad, tengo 24 – dijo la jovencilla que lucía un poco menor.

\- Lo ves, ya es mayor de edad – apoyó Camus para defenderse pero se dio cuenta que eso no le ayudaba mucho – ¡No, no me refiero a eso!

\- Él dice la verdad, nadie me ayudó a entrar, me escabullí y me metí a su cama yo solita – dijo con aires de orgullo.

\- ¿Ves? – suspiro aliviado el aguador.

\- ¿Tú… sola?

\- Sí – le sonrió inocente.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eso es secreto de acosadora profesional, no puedo revelarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué te metiste a la cama de mi amigo?... Podías haberte metido a la mía, es mucho más calientita que este refrigerador al que Camus llama casa. Mi casa esta sólo dos casas más abajo – le sonrió pícaro.

\- ¡Milo!

La joven estudió al espécimen de cabello azul-violeta, no estaba nada mal, y era mucho más _fácilote_ que Camus al parecer.

\- Si me invitas – le giñó un ojo.

\- ¡Claro! Yo-

\- ¡Milo! ¡Basta de tonterías! Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí –ordenó el francés en tono serio.

\- Ah… lo siento linda –sólo un suspiro de resignación, que lastima...

Milo había subido a Acuario con sólo su toalla, sus boxers puestos y su charolita con su Shampoo y jabón, seguro de que su amigo le prestaría el baño. Así que amarró la toalla a su cintura, dejó la charola por ahí y los dos caballeros se le acercaron a la chica quien volvió a aferrarse a la cabecera mientras ambos trataban de zafarla, cosa que consiguieron al cabo de unos segundos, teniendo Camus que cargarla para sacarla, mientras ella iba haciendo un gran berrinche…

Todo mundo se levantaba en el santuario muy temprano por la mañana, y con mayor razón Shion.

El Patriarca, quien esa mañana había quedado de ir a desayunar con el madrugador Mu y Kiki sus queridos discípulos, se dirigía a Aries, y justo había entrado por la parte trasera de Acuario cuando…

\- ¡No! ¡No me hagan esto! –una voz de mujer resonaba desde algún lugar de la onceaba casa.

\- No te quejes linda, será mejor que no te resistas. Fojita y cooperando – se escuchó la voz de Milo.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto! ¡Son unos caballeros, compórtense como tales! – gritaba como loca. Y claro los gritos de las fans siempre suelen ser muy dramáticos, suficiente como para que se les confundiera con gritos de auténtico terror- ¡Ayuuuuda! – quería que alguna otra fan o un poder divino la ayudara a permanecer en casa de sus ídolos.

\- Por favor deja de gritar, es inútil pedir ayuda, nadie va a venir a ayudarte –se escuchó hablar a Camus en su tono calmado de siempre.

\- Cierto linda, en todo el santuario nadie se atrevería a llevarnos la contraria –se oyó a Milo en tono juguetón, pero él se refería a que todos estarían de acuerdo con Camus que lo mejor era sacar a la joven de ahí, pues las reglas eran las reglas, por mucho que a él mismo no le gustaran.

\- ¡Esto es abuso de poder! ¡No es justo! ¡Son dos contra una!

\- ¿Abuso de poder? ¿¡Dos contra una!? –Shion se hacia las peores ideas.

\- No voy a dejar a mi amigo sólo en esto preciosa –se escuchaba la ladina voz de Milo reverberar por la nave central de Acuario –todo lo hacemos juntos y esta no será la excepción.

Shion ya se había sobresaltado con los gritos de la chica dirigiéndose presuroso a la zona donde provenían los gritos.

\- ¡No pueden manchar mi honor de esta manera! ¡Si mis amistades se enteran…!– se refería a su honor de acosadora. Pues Jamilete Toulous, famosa acosadora en internet, hasta ahora había salido invicta de sus tropelías, cazando a cuanto ídolo se había propuesto cazar. Sus amigos del Face no podían enterarse de su fracaso con el caballero de Acuario.

\- Pues lo siento – dijo Camus en tono serio –Despídete de tu honor.

\- Además no es vergonzoso perder el honor con unos caballeros dorados -dijo muy orgulloso Milo -se dirá que diste buena pelea –pero la chica seguía forcejeando –Vamos, si cooperas, no te va a doler, pero si sigues así, te vamos a terminar lastimando sin querer.

\- Solo hay dos maneras de hacer esto, por las buenas o por la fuerza.

\- ¡Pues tendrá que ser por la fuerza!

El pobre Shion ya venía más que escandalizado haciéndose mil ideas en la cabeza con esas frases tan " _desgarradoras_ "…

En un movimiento brusco Jamilete se zafó de Camus y trató de correr de nuevo a su habitación pero Milo la tomó de un brazo deteniéndola, sin embargo la chica tironeaba fuerte y Milo no se atrevía a usar su fuerza para no lastimarla, después de todo y antes que nada, eran unos caballeros.

Camus la sujetó por el otro brazo, y tiraban suavemente para hacerla caminar hacia la salida, mas ella aprovechó la gentil fuerza del agarre que la tenía sujeta y se soltó tratando de volver a la parte privada de la casa, sin embargo Milo la interceptó por la espalda, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en vilo, aunque la joven pataleaba mucho dificultándole la tarea al escorpión. Camus venía acercándose por el frente para tratar de tranquilizarla, cuando la joven le dio una patada a una de las columnas de la casa causando que Milo perdiera el equilibrio y Camus al tratar de evitar que cayeran terminó cayendo sobre los dos.

Cuando Shion llegó al lugar se encontró con Milo en el suelo con una chica sobre su cuerpo y a Camus sobre la chica, todo un sándwich, y por si fuera poco, ambos caballeros en _apariencia_ estaban con nada de ropa debajo de la sabana y la toalla. Y la muchacha entre tanto tironeo y pataleo se había desacomodado el cabello y la ropa, parecía que alguien había tratado de desvestirla a la fuerza.

\- ¡MADRE DE JUNINI! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

El grito de Shion hizo que los tres se paralizaran y de inmediato Milo y Camus voltearon a ver sus posiciones…

\- ¡No es lo que parece! – corearon ambos caballeros con terror.

\- Es mucho mejor de lo que se ve… – aseveró la chica con los ojos en blanco y voz lasciva, ya que podía sentir el "armamento" de ambos por "frente y retaguardia"…

…

Después de librarse por casi nada de ser hechos polvo con una Extinción Estelar, después del sermón de sus vidas, después de pasar dos días en Cabo Sunion (con marea baja) y después de haberse librado de un viaje de ida sin regreso al Hades, gracias a que la chica había confesado, los pobres caballeros habían vuelto a sus templos y de momento, ni Milo quería saber nada sobre alguna chica.

* * *

 **Y por eso…**

Eso entre muchos casos más. Por eso, Saori había contratado a estas chicas profesionales en protección y cuidado de hombres hermosos.

En un principio había pensado en darles perros también, pero resulta que un solo perro de infernal pedigrí le salía en lo que costaba el Santuario entero con todas las armaduras de oro y de plata. Claro, sería su sobrina, pero negocios eran negocios y Hades no le iba a regalar los perros. Ese generoso regalo sólo se lo haría a sus queridos espectros.

Y a Saori comprar no 88, sino sólo 12 perros infernales, le salía en un ojo de la cara. Y siendo ella no tan "generosa" como su tío _el dadivoso Hades_ , decidió pagar guaruras del mundo humano lo que salía mucho más barato.

\- Tú tienes la culpa, deberías haber reclutado hombres feos y jorobados, porque con esos semidioses griegos que te cargas ¿Que querías nena? Los hombres guapos son de mantenimiento elevado en estas épocas de amor libre y sin censura –había dicho la Diosa Afrodita –velo como tener que pagar impuestos por tener un Ferrari último modelo…

Athena primero había contratado hombres de esos corpulentos que cuidaban artistas, pero las fans eran cosa seria y habían dejado maltrechos a los guaruras desde la primera vez, los caballeros habían tenido que salir en auxilio de sus propios guaruras antes que los hicieran polvo.

Saori estaba desesperada hasta que oyó del equipo ED-FLV.

"¿Edición de Video Flash?" se había preguntado. No "Escuadrón de Defensa contra las Fans Locas y Vulgares" le habían aclarado.

Chicas entrenadas en la defensa de artistas, príncipes herederos, ídolos del kpop y playboys codiciados. Además de sus impresionantes técnicas y resultados, lo que más le había atraído a Saori era el profesionalismo, o sea que ellas mismas no tratarían de abusar de sus protegidos.

\- Saldrá algo caro, pero mucho más barato que pagar un solo perro infernal.

Cada caballero dorado tenía dos guardianas protegiéndole, sigilosas y discretas como ninjas, ni siquiera harían notar su presencia, **_"Para comodidad del cliente"_** era parte del lema. Aunque estando como estaban las cosas, quizá lo mejor era hacerse notar…

Saori estaba muy conforme, pero ellos… la verdad no sabían que pensar… ¿Por qué tenían que ser custodiados por mujeres? ¡Ellos eran guerreros! ¡Ellos mismos eran custodios de una mujer! ¿Por qué la humillación?

Por las mujeres de hoy…

Parecía ser que de los dorados, sólo Shaka y Afrodita estaban conformes con la decisión y no se quejaban mucho.

* * *

 **Tres días después de la llegada del equipo ED-FLV…**

Hermosos orbes zafiro escudriñaban el templo de Virgo… Shaka buscaba a alguna creatura que reptara en la oscuridad en pos de su persona. Si antes ver sus ojos abiertos era un milagro o señal de la futura extinción de alguien, ahora, ver esos orbes azules cerrados era la novedad.

Shaka de Virgo, estaba casi paranoico, ya ni en _big brother_ se sentía tanta presión. El pobre era ya casi incapaz de pegar los parpados.

\- Tranquilo señor Shaka – dijo una voz tras de sí haciéndolo saltar –el perímetro está asegurado y la habitación es segura.

Shaka sólo asintió en silencio.

\- Que pase buenas noches - dijo la seria y educada voz femenina de una de las guaruras.

Shaka ingresó en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspiró tensionado, preferiría estar en medio de una guerra santa en lugar de estar bajo sitio en su propia casa.

 ** _Todo había comenzado una tarde…_**

 _El hermoso caballero virgen de Virgo, había bajado a Rodorio con Aioria, ambos vestían ropas de civiles, pero la gente sabía muy bien quienes eran._

 _Si bien Aioria respondía con coquetas sonrisas a los piropos de algunas mujeres, Shaka se limitaba a caminar a su lado con los ojos como siempre bien cerrados, ¿Cómo demonios hacía para caminar entre tanta gente sin estrellarse con nadie? Se preguntaba la gente._

 _Después de los mandados de Aioria ambos pararon en una tienda de dulces de frutas naturales, un encargo de Mu para Kiki. Ahí la coqueta tendera les hizo plática, bueno, a Aioria, pues Shaka se limitaba a responder de forma amable pero casi en monosílabos._

 _Y entre plática y plática en la que la coqueta chica ya tenía la atención del coqueto León, la chica comenzó a bromear un poco._

 _\- No puedo creer que siendo tan apuesto no tengas novia._

 _\- Pues no la tengo, así es la vida de un guerrero, solitaria…_

 _\- Pobrecito – decía la crédula mujer._

 _\- Nada más espera a que te oiga Marin… - pensaba Shaka imaginándose la vorágine de la masacre efectuada por un águila a un león. Cosa rara de ver en la naturaleza…_

 _\- ¿Y tu amigo?_

 _\- ¿Este? Este es más virgen que su signo. En la vida ha tenido novia._

 _\- Jajajaja ¿De verdad? – preguntó la mujer pensando que Aioria bromeaba._

 _\- No, no, Lilian, te lo digo en serio, este hombre aquí a mi lado, es virgen, en cuerpo y alma – aclaró muy seriamente -Ya te lo he dicho, el camino de un guerrero es solitario.– suspiro fingiendo amarga resignación._

 _\- Oh… - se sorprendió la chica… Un hombre tan guapo ¿virgen a esa edad?_

 _\- Además, tenemos que hacer honor a nuestro signo._

 _\- ¿Es un requerimiento? – preguntó curiosa la ingenua mujer._

 _\- Así es. Shaka es virgen, y yo, por ejemplo, soy todo un León._

 _\- De…. Verdad? – la chica le dirigió una mirada coqueta de lado al tiempo que se ruborizaba por la coquetería del rubio de pelo corto._

 _La plática no pasó desapercibida para las mujeres que merodeaban en la tienda, conque… Virgen…_

 _Al tener los ojos cerrados y mantener un estado de semi meditación para así no asesinar a Aioria por boquiflojo, Shaka no notó las miradas lívidas y enferrrrmas que las compradoras le estaban dirigiendo._

 _Un virgen…. Y tan hermoso. No no, ese chico no había vivido, que cruel era su destino, alguien debería ayudarlo, después de lo que ellos hacían por Grecia y por el mundo, alguien tenía que devolverle el favor… eso pensaban algunas mujeres de la tienda…_

 _\- Claro ¿Verdad Shaka? – este no le respondió, sólo suspiró cansado, Aioria no tenía remedio._

 _\- No habla mucho ¿verdad?_

 _\- No._

 _\- ¿Y por qué tiene los ojos cerrados? ¿Ya tiene sueño?_

 _\- Jajaja no linda es que-_

 _\- Creo que ya debemos retíranos, gracias por todo –Shaka se despidió amablemente llevándose a Aioria del lugar, sabiendo que podría quedarse ahí a coquetear por horas con esa chica si no se lo llevaba._

 _\- ¡No vemos Tigre! –se despidió a modo de juego la chica desde el mostrador._

 _\- ¡Es León, belleza! – dijo Aioria desde la puerta antes que Shaka lo jalara desvaneciéndose su figura del portal._

 _No es que Aioria fuera malo, sólo era puro jarabe de palo, pues cuando andaba solo era un coqueto, pero nada más ver a Marin, le salía el mandilón que llevaba dentro._

 _\- Aaaah… ¡Que hombres tan guapos son los del santuario! –se dijo en voz alta la cajera._

 _\- En verdad que sí –respondió una clienta rubia que se aproximaba con su bandeja de dulces de ciruela para pagar. –Conque el rubio de cabello largo es virgen ¿eh?_

 _\- Eso me dijeron._

 _\- Hmm… Me cobras por favor?_

 _\- Desde luego –dijo la chica próxima a pesar los dulces._

 _Al poco tiempo ya todo Rodorio y toda Athenas conocía la condición célibe del caballero de virgo, "la rubia tentación" como lo habían apodado. Ah... lo que hubiera dado Aioria porque ese fuera su apodo, pero no se quejaba, "León" le gustaba bastante._

 _…_

 _En esas raras ocasiones cuando Shaka bajaba al pueblo, no se percataba de las miradas, curiosas, soñadoras o incluso las miradas "sucias" que le dirigían las mujeres._

 _Pero su paranoia comenzó cuando oía ruidos extraños en su casa sin una fuente de sonido aparente, pensando si acaso las almas en pena de Cáncer se habían ya brincado a Virgo._

 _Escuchaba sonidos en su templo, y no eran ratas estaba seguro, pues tendrían que pasar por Leo antes de llegar a Virgo y Aioria seguro daría cuenta de ellas, pensaba Shaka, y de arriba tampoco podrían venir, el templo principal era un dechado de pulcritud, luego la casa de Afrodita estaba para matar ratas, vacas, humanos y cualquier ser viviente que pasara por su jardín, y Libra, habitada por Dohko, tampoco podía tener ratas vivas porque… bien, los chinos y sus costumbres culinarias tan raras..._

 _Y los hindúes con sus estereotipos sobre todos los demás países del planeta…_

 _Pero él seguía escuchando ruidos. Ya fuera en la cocina, en la estancia principal, por media casa, a media meditación. Ruidos, ruidos, presencias…. Y muchas veces algo parecido al obturador de una cámara de alta velocidad, pero cada que revisaba nunca había nada por ahí. Hasta que un día…_

 _…_

 _Cansado de un largo día de guardia que había resultado bastante revoltoso, decidió tomar un baño sagrado de lirios rojos, así que llenó el enorme yacusi de estilo griego antiguo y se sumergió en las humeantes aguas bañadas en esencias de ébano negro de la india y los flotantes lirios rojos que emanaban aromas sumamente relajantes, con poder de trasportarte al mismísimo Nirvana… Comenzó su relajación con los ojos cerrados dentro del agua y no se percató que silenciosas presencias descalzas se aproximaban, ni se percató que dos pares de pies ebúrneos entraban con sigilo al agua con cuidado de no romper la quietud de la superficie de las aguas._

 _Ondeando como serpientes marinas en las aguas, unos cuerpos se iban acercando al chico que se sumía más y más en la relajación, viajando lejos en su mente a un mundo de paz y tranquilidad, ajeno a las Nagas que se aproximaban a él…_

 _Mientras tanto bajando los escalones de Piscis hasta Acuario venía Shion pues tenía algo que encomendar a Shaka, y en lugar de mandarlo llamar había decidido bajar para de paso cerciorarse que todo andaba bien con los rufianes que cuidaban cada casa._

 _Al pasar por Piscis se percató que el cosmos de su ocupante se encontraba sereno y se percibía apenas como una bruma sutil. En palabras entendibles para gente terrenal, eso significaba que Afrodita estaba ya dormido… No lo culpaba, había doblado guardia el día anterior. Así que no le avisó para no perturbar su sueño y simplemente pasó por la casa._

 _Siguió bajando y apenas iba a pasar por la casa de Acuario, pero al sentir ahí también el cosmos de Milo, no se anunció y decidió pasar de sorpresa. Ojala y no encontrara nada raro, otra vez…_

 _\- Milo tu no aprendes la lección._

 _\- No tiene nada de malo, es una necesidad fisiológica perfectamente natural del hombre. Ningún hombre puede vivir en el celibato, es antinatural._

 _\- Pues ahí tienes a Shaka._

 _\- Pues está muy mal, se nos va a morir si no lo practica de forma regular, se le va a podrir la próstata._

 _\- Eso son mitos machistas Milo. Pórtate como un hombre racional._

 _\- ¡No son mitos! De verdad, ese muchacho está en peligro, espero que haga caso de mis consejos._

 _\- Mira que aconsejarle precisamente eso a Shaka… Afrodita tiene razón, deberían mandarte con un psicólogo._

 _\- Mejor con una sexóloga –dijo bailando las cejas de arriba hacia abajo._

 _\- Por qué mejor no un sexólogo._

 _\- ¡Asco! No ¿Qué voy a hacer con un sexólogo?. Soy hombre, necesito una sexóloga._

 _\- Milo…- Camus tuvo una duda – según tú ¿Qué es un sexólogo?_

 _\- Un experto en sexo._

 _Camus se sorprendió de que lo supiera. Pero le asaltó otra duda más._

 _\- Y según tú ¿Qué crees que hacen en consulta?_

 _\- Es obvio, brindar buen sexo._

 _Camus se fue de espaldas, ya lo suponía, viniendo de Milo… Definitivamente, de ahora en adelante lo iba a poner a leer más, aunque no quisiera, nada le costaba encerrarlo en un ataúd de Hielo con la cabeza de fuera y un libro enfrente, amenazando con no sacarlo de ahí hasta que terminara el libro._

 _\- Necesitas leer más… y por favor, hasta que tú no te ilustres más a ti mismo, deja de darle consejos a los demás, en especial al pobre de Shaka._

 _"_ _¿Pues que le aconsejó este sacrílego al pobre de Shaka?" se preguntó Shion._

 _El tema de ambos amigos derivó a otra cosa más inocente y Shion dejó Acuario, cavilando en lo que había escuchado. Le tranquilizaba saber que fuera lo que fuera, Shaka era un caballero centrado, inteligente, prudente y sobre todo DECENTE, así que nunca haría caso a los locos consejos de Milo…_

 _Shion siguió su camino hasta Virgo sin encontrar nada anormal en las demás casas y cuando llegó a Virgo se anunció antes de entrar en la casa, pero nadie respondió, entró entonces pero no pudo sentir la presencia de su guardián… Se internó en las habitaciones privadas de la casa, quizá andaba meditando por ahí, pero no lograba sentir al chico por ningún lado, y en la entrada de la casa el gran loto de mármol blanco donde solía meditar estaba vacío. Ya en la habitación del caballero, tocó pero nadie respondió, entró sólo para cerciorarse de que en efecto, estaba vacía, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y parecía vacío también, pero entonces vio sobre el suelo de este algo que le pareció extraño, dos túnicas rojas… parecían vestidos, pero fácilmente podrían también ser unas de esas túnicas hindú que a veces usaba Shaka._

 _Tocó entonces la gran puerta que dividía el servicio del yacusi, pero no recibió respuesta así que decidió a abrirla creyendo que encontraría el lugar vacío pero…_

 _\- ¡SHAKA!_

 _El alma de Shaka no sólo había pasado ya el Nirvana sino que se encontraba bordeando la séptima dimensión… pero el grito de Shion había mandado el alma de Shaka de sentón de regreso a su cuerpo y a la Tierra sin misericordia alguna. El joven abrió sus hermosos zafiros de golpe, atolondrado, asustado y confundido._

 _\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Eso me pregunto yo! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué son estos comportamientos Shaka? De Milo lo esperaba ¿Pero de ti?!_

 _\- Pero ¿Qué hice? – inquirió el acongojado rubio._

 _\- Qué hiciste o qué ibas a hacer, no lo quiero saber, así que no me des detalles, ni quiero escuchar el qué, sino el_ _Por qué_ _._

 _\- ¿D-de qué?_

 _\- ¡De eso! –dijo Shion mientas con ambas manos e índices acusadores, apuntaba a cada lado de Shaka._

 _El incauto hindú volteó primero a su derecha para descubrir el motivo de la ira de Shion y se topó con una mujer desnuda sentada a su lado cuya melena le cubría apenas los pechos mientras el resto de su anatomía guarecía su poco pudor bajo la relativa protección de las aguas y uno que otro lirio rojo. Shaka al ver esto instintivamente dio un salto hacia atrás chocando así con otro cuerpo, lo que lo hizo respingarse y voltear de inmediato, era otra mujer, y además idéntica a la primera, volteó a su espalda confundido y ahí estaba la otra... Gemelas idénticas, rubias igual que él, y ambas desnudas…_

 _\- No lo puedo creer, me saliste peor que Milo._

 _Shaka haciéndose consciente de su situación,_ _su desnuda situación_ _, miró totalmente aterrado a Shion y aseguro:_

 _\- ¡Puedo explicarlo!... – lo meditó unos segundos y –No, pensándolo bien no puedo… ¡Más bien que alguien me explique a mí! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

 _\- ¿O sea que no sabes que cómo llegaron estas dos mujeres aquí? – ironizó Shion._

 _\- Patriarca, señor le juro por lo más sagrado que no tengo idea, y… agradecería mucho si alguien se las llevara de aquí… ¡Justo ahora! – exigió cuando notó hacia donde miraban las mujeres escudriñando la sensual anatomía masculina entre las aguas._

 _La repentina exigencia de Shaka y su mirada de confusión eran auténticas, y siendo él quien era claro que Shion le daría el beneficio de la duda._

 _\- De verdad no tienes ni idea de que hacen ellas aquí ¿cierto? – preguntó Shion esta vez genuinamente intrigado._

 _\- ¡Se lo juro que no!_

 _Shaka casi gritó esto último y Shion salió de sus cavilaciones dándose cuenta del porqué de la exasperación de Shaka, pues las mujeres se le habían tirado encima a abrazarlo al mismo tiempo, pero gemelas a fin de cuentas, parecían no tan dispuestas a compartir, y el pobre Shaka era justo ahora una simple manzana de la discordia._

 _\- ¡Señoritas ya basta! – ordeno Shion pero, para el caso que le hicieron…_

 _\- ¿Señorita ésta? ¡Ja! –espetó una rubia._

 _\- Tú tampoco eres tan pura, tienes más camino recorrido que yo, y ya suéltalo ¡Es para mí!_

 _\- ¡Acordamos que lo compartiríamos!_

 _\- ¡Pues cambie de opinión! ¡Yo lo voy a estrenar!_

 _\- ¡Zorra! ¡Si alguien le va a arrancar la inocencia seré yo!_

 _\- Señoritas contrólense y hagan el favor de soltarme – pedía Shaka tan sereno como la situación le permitía._

 _\- Ah… este par me recuerda tanto a Saga y Kanon… ¿así están de locos todos los gemelos? – se preguntaba Shion mentalmente remontándose a la época en que Saga y Kanon eran niños –que recuerdos –pensó enternecido._

 _\- ¡Maestro haga algo por favor! – suplicó Shaka pues las chicas ya habían comenzado a tironearse los cabellos una a otra con un aterrado Shaka aun en medio, cosa que de paso dejaba sus cuerpos DEMASIADO cerca del suyo. Y Shaka ya sentía cual era la mesa que más aplaude._

 _\- ¡Oh cierto! – Shion volvió de sus memorias, recordando que Shaka necesitaba ayuda y haciendo uso de sus poderes telequinéticos Shion separó a las chicas del rubio sin sacarlas del agua, así Shaka aprovecho para nadar hasta el borde del yacusi y cubrirse con una toalla para salir de ahí._

 _Ambos salieron del lugar cerrando las puertas, dejando a las chicas ahí encerradas hasta que llegaran las amazonas más confiables a sacarles de ahí guardando la situación en el máximo secreto._

 _\- Por qué presiento que Milo tuvo algo que ver en esto… -pensó Shion en voz alta._

 _\- ¿Qué? –Shaka miró incrédulo a Shion y su cosmos comenzó a elevarse, si esto era una broma del arácnido de basurero…_

 _\- Oh por favor tranquilízate Shaka – pidió amablemente Shion – sólo pensaba en voz alta, pero no podemos adelantar conclusiones – Shion miró la expresión aun confundida del hindú y todo le quedo claro – Vaya de verdad no tenías ni idea, pero ¿cómo es que no las sentiste entrar al agua?_

 _\- Estaba meditando su ilustrísima, pretendía… –un momento, no iba a decir que pretendía relajarse y olvidarse del mundo porque tenía los nervios hechos macramé, al punto de querer golpear a alguien, no importaba a quien, solo quería que alguien le sirviera de pera de boxeo, pero como él NUNCA perdía la calma, al menos no oficialmente, y era demasiado orgulloso para admitir tal cosa, omitió detalles – bueno sólo meditaba._

 _\- Entiendo, supongo que estabas en una meditación muy profunda logrando bloquear tu entorno físico._

 _\- Sí, así es señor._

 _\- Bueno, ya investigaremos cómo entraron esas chicas aquí, y el por qué nadie las detuvo, Marin y Shaina se encargaran de interrogarlas._

 _\- Señor, ¿Shaina?_

 _\- Sí, ¿por qué?_

 _\- Es que me parecieron jóvenes normales, bueno no mentalmente hablando, pero, me refiero a que parecen humanas normales, hasta frágiles y Shaina…_

 _\- Oh ya entiendo a lo que te refieres, no te preocupes, me encargare que sea Marin quien se encargue del interrogatorio._

 _No es que Shaka estuviera interesado en las gemelas, pero era un caballero justo y centrado, poner a ese par de rubias en manos de Marin era una cosa, pero en manos de Shaina… Si a Marin se negaban a responderle, ella utilizaría su inteligencia para sacarles la verdad. Si se negaban a responderle a Shaina, ella sólo usaría los puños para sacarles hasta el estómago…._

A raíz de aquel perturbador evento, Shaka ya no dormía, no al menos sin despertarse varias veces por noche. Vivía con la zozobra de que alguna fan loca se metiera a su casa, ya que seguía oyendo ruidos inexplicables, aunque ya no sabía si eran reales o sólo su paranoia. Ser acosado no era divertido, no entendía como Milo lo disfrutaba tanto. Ya ni siquiera podía meditar y unas terribles ojeras moradas se habían apoderado del bello rostro que una vez fuera el epitome de la serenidad y que hoy lo era de la incertidumbre.

Al final se supo que Milo era inocente, la culpa era del boquiflojo de Aioria, pues ese par de gemelas se habían obsesionado con Shaka gracias a él y sus comentarios indiscretos, razón por la cual se habían escabullido al santuario a la casa de Virgo, llevaban semanas asechando a Shaka, tenían fotos de él en todas las situaciones posibles. Hasta videos de cuando él se bañaba, mismos que fueron confiscados y destruidos de inmediato… Para molestia de Shaina pues ella había visto un muy buen negocio ahí, ya que muchas amazonas pagarían buenas sumas por tener una copia de todo eso, pero la rectitud de Marin le había fastidiado el negocio.

Sin embargo pese a que se pudo preservar la dignidad del santo más cercano a Dios, el daño estaba hecho, Shaka ya no vivía en paz…

Por eso ahora _Paingiver_ resguardaba la casa de Virgo, asegurando la integridad física del hombre más puro del santuario.

\- _Alfa_ –sonó por radio – _el perímetro está cubierto, nada que reportar en la zona centro, cambio._

\- Gracias Paingiver, cambio. Zona sur, repórtese…

\- _Aquí Shadoweaver, todo en orden, cambio._

\- Entendido, todo en orden también en la zona norte, cambio y fuera.

Esa noche prometía ser tranquila, mañana sería otro día.

*…*…*…*…*

* * *

Bueno esto sólo fue el prólogo de entrada. Aunque el capítulo es prólogo, es como los demás, que aunque se entrelaza con otros, es autoconclusivo.

Ahora un glosarito.

 _Diosa Hybris_ : La diosa griega de la insolencia, la violencia, la perversidad, el orgullo temerario, la arrogancia, desmesura y el ultraje.

 _Granchio_ : Significa cangrejo en italiano.

Para quien no conozca, "La-que-te-asfixia" es un juego de palabras que desprendí de la famosa "Catafixia" de Chabelo, aunque aquí alude al doble sentido.

 _Las Nagas_ : son mujeres serpiente de la mitología hindú (aunque su mito se extiende a otros países de Asia), me pareció que Shaka las denominaría como tal si le preguntaran al pobre.

 _Yandere_ : Yandere es un término japonés usado para referirse a un individuo con personalidad dulce y/o agradable por fuera, pero hostil y agresiva por dentro. Equivale al arquetipo occidental de "lobo con piel de cordero". En algunos casos, hasta puede llegar a asesinar personas con el fin de que no se interpongan en sus objetivos personales. Yandere es la combinación de las palabras yanderu (病んでる), que significa "estar loco/a", y deredere (デレデレ), que significa enamorado/a. En otras palabras, la frase en sí significa "Loco de amor". Al igual que con el término tsundere, hay un sustantivo relacionado a esta palabra, utilizado para el femenino, una yanderekko, es una chica con personalidad yandere. Una Yandereko famosa es Sonozaki Shion (otra de pelo verde XD) del anime Higurashi no naku koro ni.

Reviews:

 **Ariscereth:** Querida Ariscereth (me causa mucha curiosidad tu Nick) muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, ¿sabes? cuando publiqué el ultimo cap de Lucifer y Hades, pensé en anunciar otro fic que tengo en Rayearth pero me dije "ni al caso, van a decir _¿y esto qué?"_ porque es de otro anime, pero ahora con tu sugerencia, los voy a anunciar. Y respecto a esto te comento que tengo un fic de Rayearth llamado Uchikake, que planeaba publicar cada semana pero parece mala broma del destino, me quedé sin medio para hacerlo, este cap de saint seiya lo publiqué gracias a una amiga que me prestó el medio, así que por eso está detenido el otro (lloro). Ahora tocante a este fic de saint seiya, me alegra que te hiciera reír antes de dormir, nada como dormir con una sonrisa, y es que con Lucifer no es para menos, es algo difícil de tratar… creo que es mucho pero mucho mucho más granuja y ocurrente que Hades, quien se ve más inocente y bien portado. Me encantaría poder escribir y publicar tantas cosas… pero las circunstancias no me han dejado, quisiera no retirarme por tanto tiempo créeme que sí, pero cuando tienes un trabajo donde ejerces dos carreras es algo… complicado. Me acuerdo de una canción viejita que decía "cuanto añoro lo dicha inicua de perder el tiempo", me acuerdo de los tiempos en la secu y que todo era tan fácil, y es que no es lo mismo cuando eres hijo de familia a cuando eres independiente. Es muy bonito ser independiente pero conlleva sus exigencias. De verdad espero pronto solucionar esto y poder publicar la retahíla de fics y cosas que tengo detenidas, entre ellas cosas de Sakura, Inuyasha, Saint seiya y otros más. Por lo pronto lo más nuevo que tengo publicado es Uchikake de Rayearth por si gustas darte una vuelta por el fic. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y te digo algo que tenía tiempo queriendo mencionar, tu Nick no sé de dónde lo sacaste pero no puedo evitar pensar que sería de una especie de heroína, una mujer poderosa de cuento de fantasía como una valkiria o una especie de diosa o hechicera, cosas así me imagino cuando lo leo, algo muy místico. Te correspondo un abrazo muy apretado y deseo que los fics sean de tu agrado y te dibujen una sonrisa. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Rosa de Castilla** : Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Sí, yo creo que esa escena le causará pesadillas al machote de Zeus, pero se las merece por infiel. Y Poseidón pues qué te digo es un niño rico consentido con complejo de "todas mías" así que no lo puede evitar, pero en el pecado lleva la penitencia porque su forma de ser lo mantiene en ese indeseado estado de perpetua soltería. Son las ironías de la vida, los hombres promedio no quieren casarse, y él que es el "sueño" de todas, es decir rico, guapo y muy dispuesto a formalizar una relación en sagrado matrimonio, pues no consigue mujer que lo aguante. Y por la cuestión de la actualización, te juro que hago lo que puedo por no tardarme tanto, pero sale de mi control T-T. Muchas gracias por el favorito y que disfrutes el cap.

 **Luna** : Bueno me alegra haber cumplido tus sueños luciferinos jaja. Es que tienen muy olvidado al Ángel caído, será que él se lo busca… Y claro que Pose tenía que salir a apoyar a su hermano, de los olímpicos que salen creo que es el más neutral pese a su carácter irascible, es como las olas, se menea con el viento. Y claro, "político" es lo peor que te pueden decir, es la peor ofensa, que te comparen con esas lacras. De hecho Lucifer es un príncipe así que es claro que le gustara vivir como tal, además que adora los excesos. Y yo también creo en eso de los opuestos, basta con ver los ejemplos que mencionas. El pobre Mephisto tiene un trabajo muy duro pero un sueldo muy bueno, aunque al final de cuentas uno se pregunta si vale lo que le pagan o deberían darle aún más. Pues como decía esa escena causará muchas pesadillas en Zeus, capaz que sueña que es tío XD. Y sí Pose trae su mala fama de violador pero sabemos que sólo es un pobre camarón prensado y solterón. Hay que estar a la moda, y los Dioses del inframundo se toman eso muy en serio y es que el peinado de Hades no pasa desapercibido. Sí la fecha fue con toda intención, me pareció adecuado. Y respecto a tu cita con Afro, claro que te aparto el primer lugar, pero no sé si él pueda, como vez en estos momentos al pobre no le conviene salir a la calle, como no sea custodiado...

Guest:… Esto no merece ni media palabra, next…

 **TraviesaK64** : Bienvenida al fic, me alegra haberte sacado lágrimas de felicidad XD. Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Aurole** : Ya no supe a cuál me mencionan… perdón es que luego me mencionan a más de una persona, y ya no sé quien es quien, pero el punto es que coincido que una buena comedia no debe involucrar sólo groserías y situaciones vulgares, de hecho creo que si sólo contiene eso, no es comedia es… no sé que será pero comedia no. Agradezco mucho tus palabras y tu preferencia. Sí Lucho es así, un rockstar, "El detector de Metal" XD.

 **Saga Dreamer** : Muchas gracias por leer, bienvenida, intenté contestar tus mensajes en PM pero al parecer los tienes prohibidos, así que te respondo por este medio. Pues muchas gracias por el fav, que bueno que tengas cuenta ya, y me alegra que te guste el fic y te haga reír, deseo te siga gustando.

¡Gracias a todos por leer, espero actualizar pronto, y cúbranse del frillito!


	6. La plata no vale tanto como el oro

***…*…*…***

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genial Masami Kurumada. Los personajes extras como el buen Adalgiso y similares sí son de mi pertenencia ^^. Disfruten el fic.

*…*…*…*

 **La vida en el Santuario y Anexos**

 **Sin protección… La Plata no vale tanto como el Oro.**

Las semanas pasaron sin mucha novedad, al menos, nada que las guardianas no hubieran podido manejar.

Y aunque varios caballeros dorados no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de tener guardianas, en especial porque había suscitado la burla de las otras ordenes guerreras existentes, otros sí que estaban conformes y no se quejaban demasiado.

Sin embargo el resto de la orden resentía la deferencia, ya que Athena no le había contratado ni un perro guía a los plateados ni bronceados.

Los 5 chicos de bronce maravilla no tenían mucho de que quejarse, como los consentidos siempre andaban con Athena de aquí para allá y ella siempre traía cuerpo de seguridad e iba sólo a sitios exclusivos, no corrían mucho peligro. Además que siendo muy honestos, si bien los chicos no estaban de mal ver, no tenían todas las características que se buscaban reunidas en ellos, es decir, Seiya y Hyoga carecían de cerebro, Ikki era demasiado gruñón y su galanura no equiparaba su mugroso carácter (como en el caso de Saga), Shiru era tan bruto y tan frio en cuestiones del amor, que no valía la pena el esfuerzo, y Shun… era guapo, tierno, comprensivo, adorable, y muy fácil de engatusar, envolver, seducir y secuestrar, ¡Era perfecto!, pero… ¡Ese maldito hermano mayor! su único defecto se llamaba Ikki, ese demonio que siempre sabía salir sabrían los Dioses de dónde y parecía la incómoda semilla que viene con el jitomate, llevarte a Shun era un 2x1, incluía a Ikki sí o sí… Aunque… siempre había formas…

Pero ¿qué decir de los " _apestados_ " de bronce?, como malamente les apodaban para molestar. Ellos se las arreglaban solos. También los de plata. Aunque tampoco es que fueran excepcionalmente guapos…

Y ese había sido el mayor pretexto de Athena para no gastar en más guardianas, " ** _Sólo los más hermosos necesitan protección. Los demás no corren peligro_** "… y además sin querer les había dicho feos. Y es que la verdad los hermosos de la orden eran los dorados, todo mundo alegaba que de seguro aparte de nacer predestinados y tener el poder suficiente, la galanura extrema era requisito obligatorio para aspirar a ser un dorado.

\- La verdad sí que son los más guapos –comentaba sin apuro Ichi –Yo no me quejo, no he sufrido acoso alguno.

\- ¡Ni sufrirás! –aseveró muy indignado Misty –¡Pero yo!... Athena se olvida que aunque pocos, sí habemos caballeros hermosos entre los de plata… más específica y únicamente yo.

\- ¿Pero dónde dejas a Orfeo? –bromeó Ban.

\- En segundo lugar, justo después de mi –afirmó Misty como si la pregunta hubiera sido seria.

Ban sólo negó con la cabeza, ese Misty no cambiaba. Si no fuera porque en la orden había jerarquías y Misty si tenía algo bueno era honor y rectitud para respetarlas, se la pasaría jodiendo también a Afrodita por cuestiones de belleza.

Aunque ciertamente Ban dudaba que el de piscis se tomara la molestia de hacerle caso. El santo de Piscis era un hombre muy centrado en esas cuestiones, y jamás se vanagloriaba de su propia belleza, además… tenía una fama de cruel que aunada a su gran poder de caballero dorado, hacía temblar al más valiente. Quizá esa era otra razón para que Misty guardara su distancia…

\- ¿Tienen la más remota idea de cómo me acosan las mujeres? Se la pasan toqueteándome a la pasada por donde pueden y unas ni se lavan las manos, ¡me dejan todo sucio! No les importa la pulcritud de mi alma.

\- Pues a Orfeo lo molestan más que a ti y él no se anda quejando. No sólo es guapo sino que es muy romántico, eso le gusta a las mujeres

\- ¡Patrañas, el más hermoso de las ordenes de plata y de bronce soy yo!

\- Buenas tardes caballeros –llegó saludando con una afable sonrisa el de Lira mientras se sacudía unas flores de encima.

\- ¡Orfeo! precisamente hablábamos de ti –exclamó Jabu.

\- Espero que cosas buenas.

\- Pues más o menos –el de mosca formó una sonrisa burlona – Hey por cierto ¿y esas flores?

\- A… unas admiradoras, si podemos llamarlas así.

\- Todavía tienes una en la cabeza, ven –el de Perseo se acercó a su compañero para quitársela.

\- Vaya, debe ser bonito ser perseguido por mujeres hermosas todo el tiempo –comentó con algo de añoranza e ilusión el de Hidra.

\- Pues ni es tanto, ni todas son hermosas, hay algunos adefesios que bien harían en no salir de sus casas. Yo les daría un consejo de belleza: Salir de su casa sólo por la noche –Misty sonaba muy serio y ofendido al decir esas cosas y es que sentía que NO todas lo merecían.

\- Tranquilo Misty, no deberías molestarte, el agradado de una dama siempre es un halago para el alma, sea ella hermosa o no. Su deferencia se agradece. Además no olvides que la autentica belleza se lleva en el corazón.

\- Tú y tus romanticadas Orfeo…

El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Pues yo no sé, pero yo prefiero no tener que tener custodias, que vergüenza, somos guerreros, no niños de cinco años. Pobres Dorados, no merecen esa humillación…

\- Ah conque de eso va el tema de hoy… -Orfeo sonrío y continuó –Yo no creo que sea algo humillante Asterion, si fue la decisión de nuestra Diosa debe tener un porqué valido. Además deja que te escuchen los dorados –Orfeo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla, conque "humillados" ¿no?. Si los dorados oyeran al de Perros de Caza, seguro lo cazan con sus propios perros...

\- Concuerdo con Orfeo en que para algunos, _como yo_ –masculló el lagarto –no es humillante, ¡es una necesidad!

\- Pues será el sereno, pero las otras ordenes de guerreros se burlan de la de Athena por esta razón, así que yo más bien concuerdo con Asterion, lo que humilla a los dorados, nos humilla a todos.

\- ¡Ja! Tú dices eso Jamian porque no sabes lo que es ser hermoso –aseveró Misty provocando un puchero en su compañero del Cuervo.

\- Ya te dijo feo –susurró Capella con voz raposa, tan hiriente como su comentario…

\- Bueno no veo el por qué se burlan, los espectros de Hades siempre salen con un chihuahua a la calle. Esos perritos de bolso fino no se ven muy masculinos en un tosco guerrero.

\- ¿Y por qué llevan chihuahuas Orfeo? –preguntó Ichi.

\- ¿Qué no saben? Fue la opción de Hades para proteger a sus espectros del acoso femenino.

\- ¿Ellos también?. Un momento… ¡¿Un chihuahua?! ¿Es para que la ternura del perro distraiga a las mujeres?

\- No Ban, esos inocentes perritos se convierten en cancerberos enormes de una cabeza y se tragan a la agresora en caso de ataque.

\- ¿Ataque?

\- ¿Qué no saben el chisme que anda corriendo por el Inframundo?

\- No –dijeron todos acercándose con avidez a Orfeo, listos para escuchar.

\- Pues, no me crean mucho –dijo el bello y elegante Orfeo –pero según se dice, Radamanthys fue violado por tres rubias, algunas versiones dicen que fueron tres rubias y un travesti, otras dicen que todas eran travestis –ah como se hacía grande y mentiroso el chisme –y también el Dios Hypnos pasó por la misma situación.

\- ¿Lo violaron tres travestis?

\- No Geki, una mujer.

\- Aaa… -dijeron todos.

\- Y tú ¿cómo sabes eso Orfeo?

\- A bueno, uno que tiene don de gente y hace amigos donde sea –les sonrío sereno –cuando estuve muerto me hice algunos amigos por allá. Por eso sé que Hades les dio perros guardianes a sus espectros.

\- ¡Lo ven! Había otras soluciones, ¿por qué Athena no le dio perros a los dorados? –volvió Asterion con su reclamo.

\- Pues… -dijo Jabu –yo la verdad no me imagino a los temibles dorados cargando con su perrito chihuahua.

\- Yo creo que tener una hermosa mujer de custodia no me molestaría, al contrario, hasta lo encuentro mucho más masculino que traer un ridículo perro miniatura –si el de ballena estaría encantado de ser custodiado por una de esas bellezas que se la pasaban custodiando a los dorados –yo sí que me dejaba cuidar.

\- Ni falta que hace, no eres tan guapo, en cambio habemos algunos como yo que sí necesitamos protección –aseguró el de Heracles.

Se hizo un silencio total y todo mundo miró a Algethi… a los pocos segundos estallaron en una carcajada.

\- ¡¿Pero de qué se ríen?! ¡Si yo soy muy guapo, casi tanto como Misty o Afrodita!

El volumen de las risas sólo aumentó haciendo que algunos cayeran al suelo tomándose la barriga, mientras el de Heracles sólo se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba los cachetes del coraje.

\- Vaya parece que el coliseo está muy animado hoy –comento Marin desde las gradas más altas.

\- ¿De qué se estarán riendo esos inútiles? –preguntó Shaina.

* * *

 **En uno de los Jardines superiores del Santuario de Athena…**

\- Muchas gracias Señor Mu, ha quedado perfecta –Ptolemy admiraba su armadura, que había salido dañada en una antigua misión y que no había tenido tiempo de llevar al Maestro Mu hasta ahora. Y ahora reparada, lucia tan reluciente y llena de vida, realmente como nueva.

El gentil carnero sólo asintió y Ptolemy entonces notó a la mujer a su lado, jamás la había visto por el santuario. Pues aun había varios caballeros que no habían visto a las guardianas.

\- Disculpe, la señorita….-no dijo más nada, pero era evidente que le preocupaba la desconocida.

\- No te preocupes Ptolemy, tiene autorización de estar aquí. Es una de las chicas que contrató la princesa.

\- Oh ya veo.

Ptolemy la miró con detenimiento, era una chica hermosa, tenía un largo cabello castaño claro ondulado, con las puntas teñidas en rosa pálido que le llegaba a la cintura. Y que cintura, le resaltaba en el pantalón de mezclilla y la pantiblusa con transparencia que llevaba puesta. Sus ojos avellana, resaltaban bajo esas enormes pestañas, y esa boca pequeña y delicada… Un momento ¿Qué la princesa la había contratado? ¿Para que la habría contratado Athena?... Sería una cultora de belleza de seguro…

Ptolemy volvió a agradecer a Mu y se retiró del lugar.

\- Señor, será mejor que partamos ya o nos alcanzará la hora pico del mercado –sugirió en tono amable pero imperativo al Caballero.

Mu sólo suspiro resignado y asintió.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar sin novedad, las guardianas se las arreglaban muy bien para contener a las fans en las calles, y mantenerlas soberanamente fuera del perímetro del santuario. Al menos las primeras semanas…

Shaka había comenzado a recuperar su confianza. Afrodita ya no temía que alguna loca lolita se le acercara para matarlo por no querer casarse con ella. Camus ya no atrancaba la puerta y ventanas de su habitación. Mascara de la Muerte había aprendido a distinguir, gracias a su guardiana, entre una dama de verdad, y un caballero con vestido. Shion ya se había acostumbrado a andar siempre acompañado. Dohko no se acostumbraba a estar acompañado de bellas mujeres a las que no podía cortejar y que además le daban órdenes.

Milo odiaba que le dieran órdenes y le espantaran a todas las chiquitas que se le acercaban con non santas intenciones… si sus guardianas lo consintieran y le hicieran unos pocos cariñitos, no se quejaría tanto, si él sabía obedecer, hasta estaba dispuesto a ser sumiso _cofbondagecof_ pero nada, esas muchachas eran unas frías estatuas de mármol, ¡Y así no había trato!

Saga estaba conforme con la actitud profesional, seria y distante de sus guardianas, pero no con la idea de tener guardaespaldas, en especial cuando Kanon, como buena contraparte, gustaba que lo vieran paseando acompañado de dos bombones, y además, sólo quería un pretexto para acercarse a coquetear con ellas, esfuerzos que siempre resultaban infructuosos dado el profesionalismo de las chicas.

Mu no estaba muy cómodo de cargar con una chica o dos porque no estaba acostumbrado, las mujeres no habían sido cosa muy común en su vida, él era casi más como un papá soltero que dedicaba mucho de su tiempo a su retoño, era su núcleo familiar, y sentía como si estas extrañas lo estuvieran invadiendo. Aunque Kiki parecía muy contento de convivir con más gente en la casa… cosa que tenía al pobre Mu bastante confundido al respecto, por un lado no le gustaba tener extraños ahí, y por otro le agradaba ver a Kiki tan animado. Se podía decir que era un padre sacrificado que aceptaba la imposición por la felicidad de su vástago, porque lo que era él, sentía que no necesitaba guaruras.

Aldebarán no se quejaba de nada, era bonachón y buen platicador así que se había vuelto casi amigo de sus guardianas. Pero lo mejor era que las guardianas habían notado la irónica timidez en el descomunal guerrero, que, sería temible en combate, pero inocente, neófito y temeroso cuando de romance se trataba, y había cierta chica de Rodorio que parecía interesada en el gran toro, interés que el de Tauro parecía compartir. Habiendo notado eso, habían estado aconsejando al toro sobre cómo cortejar a una inocente creatura como esa….

Aioria se estaba volviendo loco, pues estás _gendrames_ ni a Marin dejaban acercarse, luego de enterrarse que las relaciones informales entre guerreros de la orden estaban prohibidas, y Aioria no había formalizado su relación con Marin ante Athena ni el patriarca, las guardianas consideraban su deber alejar a la "informal" también… y Marin no las podía golpear porque que esas _agregadas_ eran un orden directa de Athena. Pero no sólo su intromisión le molestaba a Marin, sino el hecho de que eran muy bellas, y algunos chismes que corrían por el santuario hablaban de la facilidad de Aioria para olvidar que tenía compromiso frente a una bonita sonrisa. Y llegados a este punto Marin ya no quería golpearlas a ellas, sino a él…

Aioros, por su parte se sentía tranquilo, pues este guerrero era afable, amable y respetuoso del trabajo de esas chicas, por lo cual era obediente cuando ellas le daban instrucciones sobre su seguridad. Y siendo una orden de Athena, él no tenía problema en obedecer, pues él creía firmemente que todo esto no era más que una muestra del amor y cuidado que ponía su Diosa en sus guerreros.

Y qué decir de su amigazo Shura… El terco español se sentía humillado, herido en su orgullo de guerrero, ¡El no necesitaba guardaespaldas! ¡Y se lo iba a hacer saber a Athena! ¡Sí señor!. Pero nada más llegar frente a ella, le habían temblado las piernas… ¿Qué iba a decir la gente si se enteraba que el caballero más fiel, había tenido la osadía de desobedecer una orden de la Diosa? Y encima de todo echarle en cara que le parecía una idea estúpida… ¡Ni lo mande Zeus!. Así que al orgulloso español, no le había quedado más que desayunarse su orgullo en filetes cada mañana.

* * *

 **Cuatro meses después…**

Luego de unos minutos el mar de hormonas con pancartas y chocolates estaban lejos del perímetro de las 12 casas. Habían logrado adentrarse a las inmediaciones santuario…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Nada que reportar Alfa, saldo blanco, sólo dos soldados rasos caídos pero nada de gravedad.

\- ¿Qué clase de agresión recibieron?

\- Un BB Crash.

\- Oh, bueno, se recuperaran.

BB Crash era el código para "botellazo brutal en la cabeza", era clásico de los fans contra los guaruras o policías.

\- Ah… -suspiraba Saori desde su balcón, era la segunda vez en el mes –no puedo creerlo, ¿en qué momento llegamos a esto?

Cual salón de conciertos, las puertas del santuario habían comenzado a llenarse cada cierto tiempo de fans y no precisamente de Athena, sino de sus santos, las cuales se presentaban con pancartas, flores, chocolates, sostenes voladores, tangas que salían disparadas cual boomerangs y alcanzaban la casa de Aries (para horror del inocente Mu), cartitas hechas avioncito de papel con las más cursis (o atrevidas) declaraciones de amor, globos que llevaban atado algún regalito que lograban, a veces, llegar hasta a Piscis (los cuales eran la diversión de Aioros pues se divertía lanzándoles flechas), y todo ese tipo de cosas que se veían en los conciertos masivos.

Y con el pasar de los días, está marabunta de hormonas había logrado llegar hasta unos metros de las puertas de Aries, aunque hasta ahora, las guardianas se las habían arreglado muy bien para no dejarlas llegar más allá.

Saori se retiraba al interior de su habitación pero descubrió, un globo de esos que había logrado llegar sano y salvo esquivando las flechas del centauro de sagitario y se había atorado en uno de los pilares de su balcón. La chica consiguiendo una escoba, había logrado bajarlo y descubrió una memoria USB atada al globo etiquetada con el nombre **_Saga y Kanon_**. La Diosa curiosa la tomó y fue a su computadora a chismear… es decir a investigar el contenido de semejante cosa y se topó nada más y nada menos que con un _Pack_. Un par de voluptuosas mujeres, una rubia y una morena, enviaban fotos de ellas desnudas y en las más sonrojantes posiciones. Saori estaba pasmada viendo lo que veía. Además de fotos, la memoria contenía videos, donde las chicas mostraban su sorprendente elasticidad para adoptar ciertas posiciones y sus habilidades… en…. El… amor? Además se les escuchaba proponiéndole a los gemelos las más pervertidas fantasías prometiendo llevarlos al éxtasis más celestial. Muchas de esas fantasías Saori ni se imaginaba que pudieran existir, su inocencia había quedado arruinada… Además de tan infartante contenido, un inocente notepad contenía, teléfonos, mails, nombre y dirección de las susodichas.

¡Claro que no le iba a entregar ese regalito a sus santos!... Seguro y Kanon aceptaba… De Saga, estaba segura que él no… bueno… casi segura que él… quizá… ¡Mejor no se arriesgaba!

Las mujeres estaban buenísimas… mejor que ella, cosa que le provocó un berrinche. Así que previniendo la tentación arrancó con brusquedad la memoria de la computadora y la lanzó al bote de la basura.

* * *

 **Coliseo…**

Shura entrenaba bajo la constante (y molesta) supervisión de sus guardianas cuando…

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me ayude! – gritaba y corría Capella desaforado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre caballero de Auriga? –cuestionó en tono autoritario el caballero de Capricornio.

\- ¡Han robado a mi jefe!

Shura hizo un gesto de fastidio, tanto escándalo por eso – Y ¿quién crees que soy? ¿La policía? Déjate de tonterías y vuelve a tus labores.

\- ¡No señor Shura es que usted no entiende! ¡Se han robado algo muy importante!

\- Ah… ¿Qué le robaron a Misty? –preguntó con fastidio.

\- Su persona.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¡Se lo robaron a él! –exclamó totalmente contrito.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Explícate Capella –exigió Aioria quien también se encontraba en el coliseo.

\- Unas locas, no sé cómo se metieron al santuario, ¡Pero… Lazaron a Misty como vaca y se lo llevaron a rastras! –finalizó rompiendo en llanto… cosa que son su voz sonaba horrible…

\- Tenemos una situación, repito tenemos una situación en el cuadrante 0. Código ámbar, cambio –de inmediato Amaluna una de las guardianas de Shura se puso en contacto con sus compañeras.

\- _¿Qué ocurre Amaluna?_ –respondió alfa por radio.

\- Un hombre ha sido secuestrado por unas fans.

 _\- ¿Un hombre? ¿Cuál caballero?_

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del caballero señores? –preguntó la mujer.

\- Eh, Misty de Lagarto.

\- Misty de lagarto jefa.

\- _Mmm_ … _no está registrado entre los dorados_.

\- Es un caballero de plata –le aclaró Shura a Amaluna, alcanzando a escuchar Alfa.

\- _Mm... un plateado… Lo lamento pero no están bajo nuestra protección, no podemos descuidar a los dorados._

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Shura y Aioria no se creían esa respuesta.

\- Entendido Alfa, cambio y fuera.

\- ¡Qué no van a hacer nada?

\- No es nuestra jurisdicción, lo siento –respondió lacónica.

\- ¡Pero también es un caballero de la orden! ¡No pueden ignorarlo así!

\- Sí podemos, le recuerdo Señor Aioria que no hemos venido aquí a cuidar a toooda la orden, sólo a los caballeros dorados, y si nos dividimos para ir a buscar al señor Moste-

\- Misty –corrigió un lloroso Capella.

\- Sí ese, descuidaremos nuestro deber con ustedes, no podemos bajar la guardia, así que lo siento, como la Señorita Kido no nos autorice lo contrario, los plateados no son nuestra responsabilidad.

\- ¡Nooooo! –Capella salió corriendo hecho un mar de lágrimas dispuesto a buscar él solito a su jefazo.

\- Aioria vamos también a buscarlo –El león asintió ante la petición de Shura pero antes que pudieran moverse…

\- Me temo que no puedo permitirlo –se interpuso su guardiana.

\- ¿Dissssssculpa? –inquirió Shura a punto de perder los estribos.

\- Si este hombre fue raptado por fans sería muy peligroso que precisamente ustedes fueran en su búsqueda. Quizá sólo sea una carnada.

\- No lo creo, al pobre también lo acosaban mucho –aseguró el Leon.

\- Pues con mayor razón, de ser así, hablamos de gente enferma mental. Lo siento caballeros pero ustedes de aquí no salen.

\- ¡Ja, quiero ver que me lo impidas niña! –retó la cabra y echó a correr hacia donde había salido corriendo Capella, pero en segundos cual si fuera vaca de rodeo, Amaluna lanzó sus boleadoras lazándole las patas… es decir los pies al español y tirándolo al suelo -¡Pero qué…?

\- ¡Oye eso no es jus –una pañoleta con cloroformo y éter le tapó la boca a Aioria dejándolo inconsciente en segundos.

\- Bien hecho Belladona, llévalo a descansar a su cuarto.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Suéltame, soy una caballero dorado, no un animal de rodeo! –el español trataba sin mucho éxito de zafarse de las boleadoras que estaban cargadas del cosmos de Athena.

\- Es inútil señor Shura, son boleadoras especializadas para detener a un caballero dorado en caso que quiera cometer una imprudencia contra su seguridad. Mejor tranquilícese y lo suelto.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora!

\- Perdón pero sólo recibo ordenes de Alfa y la señorita Kido –Sabiendo que Shura no iba a tranquilizarse, tomó a Shura por las boleadoras y le las echó al hombro, como si cargara una piñata, quedando la cara del español directo al suelo del coliseo –Lo llevaré a su casa.

\- ¡Suéltame _ptsu_! ¡No puedes tratarme así _ptsu_ , yo _ptsu ptsu_ –el pobre iba tragando más tierra que caracol en sequia – esto no se va a _ptsu_ quedar así!

* * *

 **Bodega abandonada, Rodorio…**

\- ¡¿Qué me van a hacer?! ¡¿Qué me van a hacer?! ¡Suéltenme bola de locas! –cual gusanito, Misty se retorcía todo atado en el rincón donde lo habían tirado.

\- Tranquilo bonito.

\- ¡No me digas bonito, no soy un perro, soy un hombre! ¡Y muy hermoso por cierto!

\- Si por eso estás aquí.

\- ¿Qué…? –la mirada lívida enferma de la tipa había dejado helado a Misty, y en su mente ya se estaban formando varias ideas (todas terribles) de lo que le iban a hacer.

\- Eres muy hermoso, casi tanto como el bombón de Piscis, y eso ya es mucho decir, lo malo del piscis es que es demasiado difícil llegar a él, y pues… a falta de pan tortilla… ya notamos que entre los de plata y bronze hay algunos de muy buen ver, otros que no están tan tirados la calle y otros como tú que son muy hermosos.

Misty suspiró aliviado cuando la escuchó decir "muy hermoso como tú", sí porque eso de "Buen ver" y "No tan tirado a La calle" era obvio que no podían ser adjetivos para calificarlo a él.

\- Y lo mejor de todo, no tienen guaruras, esas tipas han sido un autentico dolor en el cu-

\- ¡No lo digas, mis oídos finos no están acostumbrados a oír vulgaridades! ¡Me sangran!

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada junto a las otras locas que estaban ahí.

\- Está bien está bien bomboncito… Vaya que eres delicado, pero muy hermoso, a ver –la joven se inclino sobre el francés y tomándolo del mentón lo obligó a verla de frente para así poder estudiar a fondo la belleza en el rostro del caballero.

Esos ojos azules, esas finas facciones, esos labios rosas naturales, ese cuerpo bien esculpido, esas… horribles mallas rosa estridente.

\- Sabes querido esta ropa no se te ve bien, quizá algo de un color oscuro, hará resaltar más el dorado de tu cabello.

-¡Qué haces? –gritó con pavor cuando la tipa le arrancó la pechera de la armadura y le rasgó la camisa.

\- Sólo te voy a poner algo más decente… ¡No te muevas tanto!... ¡Pareces pescado en la red!... ¡Quieto!... ¡Ay! A ver chicas ayúdenme a desvestirlo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Todas la mujeres se lanzaron a arrancarle piezas de la armadura y la ropa, pero Misty recordando que era un poderoso caballero de Athena comenzó a encender su asombroso cosmos de plateado y… cayó inconsciente a causa de un garrotazo que le propinó la nerd del grupo quien se asustó al sentir esa energía tan rara.

\- ¡Merceditas!

\- ¡Perdón es que me asuste! –dijo llorando y abrazada a su garrote.

\- Ya déjala Sasha, mejor así, no opondrá resistencia…

Y con Misty finalmente quieto, las mujeres terminaron su labor…

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena…**

\- ¡¿Cómo que se robaron a Misty?!... ¡Y por qué no hicieron nada? –dijo mirando inquisidora a sus guardianas.

\- Nuestra responsabilidad son los dorados, no los de plata. –respondió escueta Alfa.

\- Oh Zeus… pobrecito… Todo por no querer gastar más…. ¡Es decir! Todo por confiada. Sí, eso… confiada… Yo creí que las fans sólo acosaban a mis dorados je je…

Mentira, sí sabía que algunos de sus plateados como Misty y Orfeo estarían en riesgo pero… es que si les ponía guardianas iba a gastar más…

\- ¡Noooo! –gimoteó la Diosa dejándose caer dramáticamente en su trono… donde ya estaba sentado Shion, pero lo ignoró como si el pobre sólo fuera un cojín -¡Quien sabe lo que le estarán haciendo justo ahora!... ¡Quizá hasta lo estén violando!

\- Oh que suerte… -dijo muy decepcionado Milo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡No! eeee, quiero decir, que suerte que no me secuestraron a mi…

\- ¡Athena, tenemos que hacer algo! –exigió Capricornio.

\- Shura… por qué… estás colgando de cabeza de la biga?

\- ¡Porque está loca se negó a soltarme y cuando supo que habría junta en lugar de desatarme, me trajo amarrado y me colgó como en carnicería!

\- Lo siento señorita Kido, pero el señor Shura insistía en salir corriendo a rescatar a su compañero y como sabe no les podemos permitir ponerse en riesgo.

\- Aaa… Pues bien –ignorando a Shura, Athena prosiguió –como les decía, tenemos que rescatar a Misty.

\- ¡Pero si eso lo dije yo! –pero Athena volvió a la cabra.

\- ¿Qué propone princesa? –preguntó el patriarca con Athena en las piernas.

\- Enviaré a las chicas del equipo ED-FLV, ellas sabrán rastrearlo.

\- Muy bien, pero necesitaremos una foto.

\- ¿No lo conocen?

\- Son muchos caballeros, quizá lo hemos visto pero no lo ubicamos por nombre.

\- Entiendo. ¿Tenemos alguna foto de Misty?

\- En su cuarto hay miles –respondió Capella –es su propio fan, se toma muchas fotos, no será problema.

\- Bien, ve Capella y trae unas fotos.

* * *

 **Bodega abandonada de Rodorio…**

Misty se despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, que encima lo tenía severamente aturdido.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?... –todo estaba algo borroso, pero… podía distinguir que ya no estaba en el mismo sitio donde lo tenían antes. La superficie bajo su cuerpo era blanda… una cama quizá, ya no el suelo frio y duro. Intentó tallar sus ojos pero notó que no podía, algo mantenía sus manos fuertemente atadas, está vez no a su espalda, sino sobre su cabeza.

En efecto, ahora yacía amarrado a una cama muy amplia y vestía un pantalón holgado azul marino y una camisa abierta del mismo tono, parecía una tela fresca pero su ligereza translucía muy bien sus formas.

Al poco rato aparecieron las mismas locas (incluida la nerd del garrote) y comenzaron a toquetearlo, provocando la desesperación de Misty. Exigió, suplicó, pero no lo escucharon, esto que le estaban haciendo, no tenía nombre, le estaban tocando… le estaban tocando el…

\- Pero mira nada más que largo lo tienes…

\- ¡Noooo dejen mi cabello! ¡No se han lavado las manos! ¡Se nota que fueron a comer tacos!, ¡Sueltenmeeeee! ¡Me lo van a engrasar!

\- Pero lo tienes tan suavecito y brillante, ¿con qué lo lavas?

\- ¡No se los diré, primero tendrán que matarme!

\- Pero, muerto menos nos lo vas a decir.

\- ¡Esa es la idea! ¡Es mi secreto de belleza y me lo llevaré a la tumba!... ¡EY, EY! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No, no me toques ahíiiii!

\- Mira que piel tan suave, que mejillas, yo quisiera un cutis así… ¿Qué te pones?

\- ¡Deja de tocar mi cara, hueles a cebolla!

\- Ay de verdad pero que delicado eres… ¿te asustan los microbios o algo así?

\- Puedo con la suciedad del cuerpo, no con la del alma, y cuando mi cuerpo se ensucia mi alma también

\- Oye eso es un círculo vicioso…

En ese momento la peor de todas se acercó, esa mujer, lasciva, posesa de uno de los pecados capitales… se atrevió a tocar a Misty como ninguna otra lo había hecho… Con las manos llenas de chocolate.

\- ¡Nooooo, suelta esa magnun que se te está derritiendo! ¡Mi pecho no es barra de pastelero!

\- Pero está bien rica la paleta ¿no quieres? –dijo con la lascivia que sólo puede provocar en una mujer una paleta de Chocolate y avellanas. Ella estaba cometiendo el pecado de la gula…

\- ¡No, quiero que me suelten y me dejen ir a darme un baño!

\- Tranquilo ahorita te bañamos entre todas.

\- ¡No, yo puedo solito! Y quiero que sepan que no soy un hombre fácil, la mujer que comparte mi cama y mi desnudez es algo que yo y sólo YO elijo. ¡Y es un privilegio para ella!

\- Ay sí, ay sí, ¿muy exclusivo no? Naaah todos los hombres son iguales, facilotes, tú no eres la excepción

\- ¡Hembrista!

\- Bueno… a lo que te trajimos, flojito y cooperando…

\- ¡JAMAS!

\- ¿A no?… ahora verás si no obedeces… ¡Rebeca! –la joven Rebeca asintió y salió del cuarto.

\- No me intimidan, no hay nada que puedan hacer que me haga sucumbir, soy un caballero de plata y tengo orgullo, pueden llenarme de chocolate, de salsa, de tierra ¡y lo resistiré!

\- Ja… vamos a ver cuánto soportas esto…

Y de repente… Hasta sus oídos comenzó a llegar su peor tortura…

 ** _Qué bien se ve_**

 ** _Me trae loco su figura_**

 ** _Ese trajecito corto le queda bien_**

 ** _combinado con su lipstick color café._**

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Todo menos reggaetón!

 **Media hora después…**

 ** _Hey DJ, póngale la música que le gusta._**

 ** _Una para que se mueva y se luzca._**

 ** _Y baile conmigo, solo conmigo eh._**

 ** _Y así nos vamos enamorando._**

\- ¡No más! ¡No más! ¡Haré lo que quieran! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero no más reggaetón! ¡No más CNCO! ¡No más Yandel! ¡No más Daddy Yankee!

\- _Para odiarlas tanto se sabe muy bien los nombres_ –le susurró una chica a otra.

\- Pero si es una música buenísima.

\- ¡Son los sonidos del infierno! ¡Eso sólo le gusta a la gente corriente como Poseidón!

* * *

 **Casa de Julián Solo…**

 ** _Hey DJ, póngale la música que le gusta._**

 ** _Una para que se mueva y se luzca._**

 ** _Y baile conmigo, solo conmigo eh._**

* * *

 **De vuelta con Misty….**

\- Ok, apáguenle… -pero la música no se apagaba, Sasha la cabecilla, volteó a ver porqué y es que todas sus muchachas estaban metidazas baile que baile -¡Chihuahua que le apaguen a esa cosa!"

Pronto Merceditas salió corriendo al otro cuarto a apagar el enorme equipo de sonido.

\- Bueno ahora sí, flojito y cooperando o le volvemos a prender, y mira –le enseñó un CD **_"Las cien mejores canciones de reggaetón_** "

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Haré lo que quieran!… además quién usa CDs hoy en día…

\- ¿Qué? Lo retro está de moda… Ahora sí, prepárate…

Las jóvenes rodearon la cama dispuestas a tomar cada una un pedazo de Misty, y con un pedazo se referían precisamente a eso, un mechón de cabello, una uña, un beso robado, un trocito de piel, y una hasta planeaba cortar otras cosas que Misty de seguro extrañaría mucho... o sea sus pestañas. Pero antes que toda la barbarie se desatara…

\- ¡Manos arriba! ¡Suelten a la lagartija bola de locas! –El equipo ED-FLV entró derribando la puerta del cuarto y rodeando a las fans de inmediato, apuntándoles con una manguera de agua bien fría lista para disparar.

\- ¡Es Misty de lagarto! –corrigió el aludido.

\- Como sea… Están todas bajo arresto por privación ilegal de la libertad.

\- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? –preguntó la inocente Merceditas.

\- Alguien con los suficientes permisos judiciales para llevárnoslas detenidas a la prisión de Rodorio.

\- Estas locas de nuevo. Chicas… ¡Retirada! –las secuestradoras comenzaron a correr hacia la ventana pero al lanzarse todas en bola, se quedaron atoradas…

…

Una hora después el equipo entregaba Misty sano y salvo (aunque sucio y desalineado) en el santuario, habiendo consignado a las fans ante las autoridades.

\- ¡Fue horrible! –lloraba Misty abrazado al compungido Jamian –¡me manosearon, me ensuciaron todo! y además… además… ¡Me obligaron a escuchar reggaetón por media hora!

Los del **_Misty-Team_** (sus achichincles de plata) pusieron cara circunstancias, no lo podían creer. ¡¿Lo obligaron a escuchar reggaetón?! ¡¿Qué clase de creaturas inhumanas eran esas?! (ellos sabían lo mucho que Misty odiaba el reggaetón)

\- ¡Y eso fue todo? Haces un mar en un vaso de agua… -se quejó Milo.

\- ¡¿Te parece poco Milo?! –Misty se olvidó del protocolo y encaró a Milo tan ofendido y ofuscado que el escorpión retrocedió asustado –¡Puede que tú no tengas dignidad alguna y te dejes revolcar por la primera que se te cruza por enfrente –todos los dorados asintieron –pero existimos hombres con decoro que nos preocupa nuestra integridad y pulcritud física y espiritual! ¡Y que unas mujeres sucias, oliendo a cebolla y aceite y además feas con F de foco me manoseen es demasiado para mí! ¡Aunque no pretendo que un acémila rijoso como tú lo comprenda! ¡Si para ti cualquier hoyo es trinchera!

\- ¿Tan feas eran? –preguntó en un susurro Athena.

\- La verdad, yo digo que se defendían lo suficiente en cuestiones de belleza, excepto la nerd, porque hasta la gordita estaba bonita, pero parece que su caballero tiene unos estándares de belleza muy altos… -respondió Alfa.

\- Oh…

Milo estaba escondido tras Camus y Shion tranquilizaba a Misty que quería arrancarle pelo por pelo a Milo. Cuando Shion hubo tranquilizado la ira de la lagartija, se lo llevó del lugar para que pudiera darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia.

\- Athena –habló Jamian –Yo creo que también debería ponerle un par de guaruras a Misty y a Orfeo.

\- ¡No se olviden de mí! –todo mundo miró a Algheti y luego lo ignoraron olímpicamente causando depresión en el plateado.

\- Mm… -a Athena le dolía tanto, pero tanto... el codo, es que… gastar en otros dos… -No lo sé, quizá no lo intenten de nuevo, ya están en prisión…

\- Pero podría haber otras locas.

\- Pues si algo vuelve a pasar, puedo enviar al equipo en su búsqueda, no es necesario pagar otras- quiero decir poner otras dos chicas a trabajar.

\- Athena –interrumpió Alfa –quiero aclararle que esto no estaba en el contrato así que se le cobrará como misión especial, la cual no incluye el descuento que se le ofreció con el paquete " _Idols_ " que contrató para los dorados el cual contaba con el 10% de descuento que usted insistió en que lo dejáramos en el 20%"

\- ¡Un momento, y todavía les regateó!?

\- ¡Cállate Mascara Mortal yo sé lo que hago!... Y… ¡¿Cómo que me van a cobrar esto aparte?!

\- Nunca dijimos que iba a ser gratis. Son 543,000 yenes. Ya pasamos la factura.

\- Ay… –Athena cayó en brazos de Dohko completamente desmayada.

\- ¡Señorita Athena, Señorita Athena! –Perseo entró corriendo al salón del trono.

\- Athena está fuera de servicio ¿Qué no ves? –Dohko le mostró al muchacho a la diosa inconsciente.

\- Entonces… ¡Señor Dohko, Señor Dohko!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Perseo?

\- ¡Se robaron a Orfeo!

\- Equipo, a ganarnos otros 500,000 yenes –Y de inmediato las chicas del equipo ED-FLV fueron tras Alfa.

\- ¡Qué? –Athena despertó sólo para volverse a desmayar.

Las FLV salieron raudas a cumplir con su misión, y unas horas después el buen Orfeo estaba de vuelta en casa.

* * *

 **Habitación de Saori, la mañana siguiente…**

\- Si me siguen robando plateados me van a dejar en la ruina… me va a salir más caro que un perro del infierno… –Athena yacía postrada en cama, exagerando la situación… -¿y si los mando golpear para que queden feos? Así ya nadie se los robaría… ¡Ay no, ya bastante tengo con Jamian, Capella, Ichi y varios de los de plata y bronce! Para qué quiero más feos en la orden… no puedo echar a perder a mis plateados más hermosos… ¡Ya sé, les voy a dar vacaciones en lo que todo se calma! Así no los tendré en el santuario y no tendré que pagar por su protección. No cabe duda que soy la diosa de la sabiduría. JA - JA – JA - JA…

* * *

 **Dos semanas después…**

Misty y Orfeo habían dejado el santuario de incognitos hacía una semana y los achichincles... es decir los subordinados de Misty ya lo extrañaban. Ahora ya nadie les gritaba _"¡muevan su trasero míseros holgazanes!"_ el coliseo se sentía tan solo sin sus gritos… Vaya que les gustaba la mala vida.

Se había dicho que pondrían un suplente para Misty en lo que él volvía.

" _Pónganos a Afro pa' acordarnos de Misty_ " había sugerido el de mosca.

Pero ya parece que el de piscis se iba a rebajar a ser el jefe-niñera de los caballeros de menor rango, si él era un dorado, era la elite, además estaba tan acostumbrado a la soledad y tranquilidad de la última casa que no iba a cambiar ese precioso y aromático silencio por los gritos y las barrabasadas de los de plata y los de bronce. Al final el nuevo jefe suplente había sido elegido y no era ningún dorado.

\- Shaina de Ofiuco – Anunció Shion.

\- _Chi%go a su madre…_

\- ¿Qué dijiste Dio? Yo no hablo español.

\- Na-nada patriarca, decía " _en hora buena_ "

\- Ah, conque así se dice en español, que interesante, deja lo anoto.

-¡Nooo!

\- ¿Algún problema?

El de mosca tragó grueso… no le podía traducir las cosas al patriarca, mejor... lo dejaba así.

\- No, no nada, todo bien.

\- ¿Es español de México?

\- S-Sí

\- Me han dicho que difiere del de España, le preguntaré a Shura la versión española de esta frase.

\- Nooo, nooo, para qué lo molesta, además los modismos son tan diferentes que ja ja ja ni le va entender.

\- Mmm, si algo de eso he oído… Bueno caballeros ya lo saben, no tengo más noticias que dar por hoy. Repórtense con Shaina.

\- ¡Si señor! –corearon y salieron en cuadrilla hacia el coliseo.

\- Que interesante expresión –se decía Shion en la soledad, pensando que significaba _"en hora buena"_

La semana comenzó a transcurrir sin mucha novedad, pero cosas peores estaban por venir, las fans… no eran nada fáciles de destruir….

* * *

Hasta aquí este cap.

 **Glosarito**

 **Rijoso** : Persona o animal que se inquieta o excita fácilmente por la presencia de una hembra.

Para los que no conozcan la expresión **Acémila** , en su sentido despectivo, hace referencia a una persona o muy ruda o muy bruta. O sea que Acémila es igual a Milo y Hyoga, o por el lado de la rudeza a Ikki.

¥ 543,000 yenes equivalen a más o menos $4,838.00 dólares, dependiendo del cambio del momento. Como ven en dólares no suena taaaaaan caro, pero Saori es tacañ… le gusta economizar.

Bueno vamos a los reviews.

 **Guest Juan Jose Acevedo** : Un gusto saludarte y se bienvenido al fic. Muchas gracias por tu review, en realidad me da mucha alegría tener la opinión de una persona como tú, porque nadie más podría opinar con mayor ecuanimidad en este tema. Tristemente parece que la ecuanimidad cada día es más difícil de encontrar y ahora todos quieren levantar un dedo acusador para culpar a alguien de Homofóbico sólo para quedar como personas _inteligentes y modernas_ , cuando ni siquiera saben de lo que están hablando y en muchas ocasiones son hipócritas porque me ha tocado ver gente que por las redes sale en defensa del movimiento gay y en la vida real son homofóbicos. Esta personita o personitas, están en apariencia molestas porque no escribo yaoi, y se toman cualquier pretexto para venir a molestarme. Pero número uno, yo no escribo yaoi porque lo odie sino simplemente porque no se me antoja, el día que sienta el deseo de escribirlo lo haré, ya que como dije antes me gusta escribir de muchos géneros, desde la comedia más blanca hasta la trama más oscura, y eso no me convierte ni en un payaso ni en una satanista, de la misma forma que no escribir yaoi, no me convierte en una homofóbica, de hecho alguna vez he escrito yuri, yaoi aun no, pero no lo publiqué aquí sino en una página dedicada a Haruka y Michiru. Se toman de pretexto lo que dije de Afrodita, pero para quienes ya me conocen de antes saben que siempre me ha gustado que de mis fics se pueda aprender algo nuevo, ya sea alguna frase o modismo en otro idioma, algún dato cultural verídico de otros países, costumbres, etc.

Te comento apreciable Juan José que yo viví en Japón por espacio de año y medio, primero cuando me tocó intercambio en mi licenciatura de lenguas extranjeras y luego cuando volví buscando trabajo, fui maestra y traductora, y el interactuar con los nativos a diario y en su idioma, me permitió imbuirme de la verdadera cultura japonesa y conocer muchísimos porqués y motivos de su actuar. Y una de esas cosas fue que precisamente los conceptos de masculinidad en oriente y occidente son totalmente distintos. En Japón un hombre entre más rasgos femeninos tenga, tanto en lo físico como en la personalidad, se considera más guapo y deseable, pero nunca menos masculino. Mientras que irónicamente, el concepto y apariencia física que se tiene en Latinoamérica de "Hombre" es decir un macho masculado, se considera homosexual en Asia. Hace poco una amiga fue a Corea e iba acompañada de todo un "latin lover" y lo hilarante del caso es que muchas chicas coreanas pensaron que él era gay, cuando él iba seguro que arrasaría con todas. No es poco común en Asia (ejemplos son Japón y Corea) ver a chicos con un arreglo y actitudes que rayan mucho en lo femenino pero ser perfectamente heterosexuales, porque la belleza allá tira para un sólo sentido, y ese es para el sentido estético, porque en estás culturas donde el esteticismo es muy importante, se considera que los rasgos femeninos y delicados son lo más estético y es a lo que hay que aspirar, se sea hombre o mujer. Razón por la cual, para los asiáticos, no fue de extrañar que Afrodita quien representaba la belleza de la madre naturaleza, un concepto y espíritu altísimamente valorado en Japón, tuviera una apariencia totalmente femenina. Lo cual en esa cultura es lo correcto.

Ese es el ideal al que aspiraría un hombre japonés, lo mismo que un latino aspira a ser un Mister World con músculos sobre los músculos.

Me pareció que sería pertinente aclarar este punto porque luego de muchos años de malentendidos por culpa de una cultura machista, que hasta le impide al hombre tener sentimientos con frases tales como "los hombres no lloran", estaría haciendo un pequeño aporte sobre un dato de la cultura japonesa y por qué Kurumada dibujó a sus personajes como los dibujo. Pero ya ves, una "inteligente y moderna" me quiso dar una cátedra de sabiduría sexual, hablándome de heterosexualidad, homosexualidad, asexualidad… si supiera con quien está hablando sabría que sólo hizo el ridículo y terminaría ella siendo la –foba.

Recibí un review centrado de otra lectora, Normanda Lethar, lo puedes leer si gustas, y ella dice algo con lo que yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo: El Yaoi y la Homosexualidad no tiene nada que ver. No son lo mismo desde el momento en que Yaoi es ficción, y la homosexualidad es la vida real. El yaoi es sólo fantasía, personajes ficticios con los que el autor juega a placer sin importar que tan sádico o loco se quiera poner, porque lo que pasa ahí no daña a nadie. La homosexualidad implica personas reales, vidas, personalidades, un ser que siente, que ama y puede salir lastimado. En el yaoi la violación es una constante según me platica una amiga fujoshi (de las ecuánimes) y que el personaje por lo general termina enamorado de su violador, desde ahí podemos decir que el yaoi no tiene nada que ver con la homosexualidad, ni con ninguna sexualidad, porque ya sea hombre o mujer, una violación es una violación y no la disfruta nadie. El acto sexual debe ser algo consensual por ambas partes sin importar el sexo, hombre o mujer, y debe haber un respeto, el amor no puede nacer de un acto forzado. Los homosexuales son personas, seres vivos que merecen respeto, y no por ser hombres y homosexuales les va a gustar el sexo forzado. Un concepto del que se alimenta mucho el yaoi, y aclaro que Yaoi y shonen ai no son lo mismo, para evitar comentarios donde me digan que en el yaoi no todo es sexo. En el yaoi siempre habrá sexo implícito, por eso en Japón su venta sólo se permite a mayores de edad. El Shonen ai sí nos habla de un romance más tierno, en el que quizá haya insinuaciones pero nada más. Y conocí bastante bien los géneros existentes en los mangas para que alguien me venga a discutir sobre eso. Con esto se prueba que yaoi y homosexualidad no son lo mismo, y el hecho de que alguien no escriba, lea o guste del yaoi, no significa que sea un homofóbico, tampoco significa que odie el yaoi o lo estigmatice, como ya dije, los que escriben Gore, no deberían ser juzgados de asesinos potenciales e ir a la cárcel, así como quienes no gustan del Shoujo, ni son misóginos, ni tampoco implica que odien a la gente romántica. La personalidad humana es tan variable y calidoscópica, que una chica que adora ver la Princesita Sofía, puede perfectamente ser una gran escritora del más sangriento Gore, porque simple y llanamente tiene talento para eso. Como vez la persona que me dijo eso, no se detuvo ni medio segundo a pensar en lo antes expuesto. Incluso en un fic de Sakura hago mención a la relación Yukito/ Touya sin ningún problema porque son la pareja original, aclarado por las mismas CLAMP y no tengo problema con eso, pero estas personas no me pueden obligar a hacer fics yaoi, mucho menos de un anime que no lo es, cada quien escribe lo que quiera y a muchos también les gusta el canon.

Agradezco enormemente tus palabras y te reitero, ya no hay gente tan ecuánime en el mundo, y es tanto el que todo mundo ahora se agazapa para saltar sobre cualquier desprevenido, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, que mucha gente ha perdido el valor de hablar de frente y decir lo que piensa, por miedo a ser atacado, pero eso sólo nos está enjaulando más y permitiendo que crezca la masa tonta que sólo habla por hablar ya que nadie los corrige. Yo soy una persona muy directa que me gusta decir lo que piensa, con respeto y con objetividad, no me gusta ser doble cara, ni hacerme la victima ante la gente, y tristemente el valor y la honestidad son valores que cada día se pierden más, así como la capacidad de raciocinio entre la gente, que ahora se devana en el face y el twitter, usado el internet para pelear, en lugar de usarlo para aprender más del mundo en que vivimos y las culturas que nos rodean. A mí me gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre, y quizá por eso atraigo a personas así, que como tú, y otros lectores míos, tienen el valor para decir lo que piensan.

Agradezco mucho que valores el tiempo que aun autor le toma escribir, porque de verdad hago esto por mero amor al arte, el arte de escribir, de narrar una historia y hacer pasar un buen rato a quien la lee, porque necesidad no tengo, me toma tiempo que bien podría usar para descansar, porque mi empleo si que exige, pero aquí seguimos sacándole tiempo al tiempo para actualizar.

Comparto tu forma de pensar, es por esta gente, que supuestamente sale en "defensa" del movimiento homosexual (que en realidad es sólo en defensa del yaoi, pero se cuelgan de ustedes para quedar bien) que se generan peleas, y las peleas generan odio y malos entendidos, a una comunidad que en realidad ni la debe ni la teme.

Francamente el mundo esta tan loco que sólo falta que me tachen de _Machofobica_ , porque hago sufrir a machos poniéndolos en situaciones que ponen en duda su hombría. Para ser honesta para mí un Hombre es aquel que se comporta como tal, con rectitud, honestidad, que se hace responsable de sus actos, que sabe ser un caballero y sabe decir **_no_** cuando debe hacerlo, no el que demuestra su hombría mediante su aparato reproductor, que para eso cualquier macho de otra especie, digamos un perro o un mandril, bien podría llamarse _hombre_. Yo creo que un gay puede llegar a ser mucho más hombre que un hetero, porque a un hombre lo definen sus actos, no sus genitales. Y así Homosexual o Hetero, será su proceder lo que le permita con orgullo llamarse todo un  hombre.

Pero sabemos que la mayoría no piensa así, así que me gusta tomar ese rasgo tan infantil de los "machos muy machos" y ponerlo en situaciones cómicas, que son para caer e gracia, no para hacer la burla, que son dos cosas muy diferentes. No es burla contra los homosexuales, ni contra los hetero, de hecho es sólo comedia del **miedo** que tienen los chicos hetero a que se dude de ellos.

Me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto de lo que he dicho y ojala puedas contarme. Y tratado el punto serio, aligerémonos hablando respecto al fic, me alegra que te guste, a mi me gusta usar comedia blanca, no creo que se necesite de mucha vulgaridad para hacer reír, y tampoco creo en eso de exagerar a los personajes, creo que la personalidad de cada personaje se presta para hacer reír si se le sabe poner en la situación adecuada. Por ejemplo, en los caps más recientes tomó la personalidad alocada de muchas fans del anime para crear un apocalipsis que podría ser posible si las fans se toparan con sus ídolos de saint seiya en la vida real y esa fangirl loca que llevan dentro tomara el control. En el cap de Lucifer, le doy a mi Lucho una visión mucho menos seria porque todos sabemos que este tipo tiene mil caras (y encima le llueve cada que hablan de él) y se presta para molestar a un Dios como Hades que como vimos en el anime y manga (y según muchos relatos griegos) es más bien callado, serio y taciturno. Y es que cada personaje puede sacar otro lado de la personalidad del otro, así como una personas sacan nuestro lado más serio y otras nuestro lado más salvaje. Y creo que incluso el pensar y el sentir del ente colectivo mejor conocido como el fandom, las emociones que despiertan en él el anime, influyen de forma sutil, ya que podemos reír de nuestros propios pensamientos. Deseo te siga gustando el fic y te deseo un excelente fin de semana. ¡Saludos a Peru!

 **Ariscereth** : Si! (aunque todos sabemos que es una fantasía) los hombres ya no pueden salir a la calle en este mundo Hembrista, sólo los ven como un pedazo de carne. Lo bueno de los espectros es que su jefe es generoso. Lo malo de los dorados es que Athena es muy tacaña. Y lo malo de los Marinos es que su jefe luego es medio menso y despistado, con eso que prefiere correr tras unas faldas antes que atender su santuario marino… Muchas gracias por leer el otro fic, de verdad espero ya poder solucionar esto para actualizarlo también.

 **TraviesaK64** : Sí yo también me divertí con eso XD, la mujer se puede poner muy loca cuando se lo propone, pero quién no con estos muchachos.

 **Ha Reum** : Bienvendia al Fic, muchas gracias por leer el fic. Pues sí todo mundo lo dice, cuídate Seiya jajaja. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo al respecto, de verdad esto es un gran incentivo para mí, y el saber que hay gente que como tú y Juan Jose, tiene el valor de apoyar, hacer o decir lo que es correcto sin que los detenga el temor del qué dirán, o el miedo a esta gente. Hablando del fic pues creo que la banana y el momento del JetSKi le robaron cámara a Hades, pobrecillo, los jueces vaya que se lo merecían y Lune, pues también XD. En cuanto a Pose, pues es que si tu le dices a alguien que un Dios griego tiene rentado tu cuerpo pues… XD además los terapeutas están más locos que sus pacientes jajaja. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, que a una mujer la traten como princesa por el lado monetario, pero como cosa o posesión por el lado sentimental, pues no es la mejor combinación. Y hablando de cenas en Paris si hubieras leído el fic antes a lo mejor tú te ganas el sorteo de la cena con Pose!. Me alegra saber que el fic te saca varias sonrisas. Espero seguirte leyendo en la sección de reviews, y te deseo excelente semana.

Y a todos ustedes mis lectores, seguidores y favs deseo se hayan pasado una excelente Navidad, y les deseo que este año que entra esté llego de felicidad para todos. El planeta ya necesita, requiere y le URGE alegría, paz y amor, y lo de amor va para el planeta, no me refiero a parejitas románticas, nuestra Madre Tierra necesita amor y este se demuestra con acciones, ya es hora (desde hace mucho que ha sido la hora pero la humanidad… paciencia Dios…).


End file.
